True Love
by It's Not An Obsession
Summary: AU Emma made her sacrifice, to save her parents and escape the darkness she was prophesied to fall to. But her plan to escape goes wrong when she falls into the clutches of the Evil Queen. Swan Queen all the way! Completed!
1. Everything Comes With A Price

**A/N: I love Swan Queen, and everything about it! So I wanted to join my fellow shippers and attempt my own story.**

True Love

Chapter One- Everything Comes With A Price.

The old saying was, that magic always comes with a price, which has always been true. But the less common saying is that all things come with a price. Nothing in this world is for free, and you must always pay for you choices, however big or small they are. Emma had always known this, even from a little girl, she knew you must always give to receive. But she never thought she would have to sacrifice so much, to protect the ones she loves.

So here she stood, a month later after her sacrifice, staring at a place that she once called home, fighting her tears, as she longed to return. To see her mother again, to feel her warm arms wrapped around her in a strong embrace, like she used to when she was small. Or to look upon her father, watching as his strong and stoic face broke into a goofy smile as he lifted her upon his shoulders and sprinted down the halls as she screamed in delight. But she had made a choice, one she knew she must stand by, if she wished for her family to remain safe.

"All things come with a price..." her voice was barely a whisper, as she turned away from the White castle, and trudged back into the forest, heavy rain falling upon her as she went. A man stood waiting for her, his heavy leather jacket hanging around his ankles, water streaming off of it, pooling around his boots, were a shaggy furred wolf sat, his ears lop sided, as he tilted his head to look at the runaway Princess approaching him. When she reached the sodden man, she offered a small smile, before falling forward into his open arms, allowing him to hold her close, as she let slip a single tear, mixing with the droplets of rain, already clinging to her pale face.

"You did the right thing lass" his gruff voice filled her ears, slightly muffled from where his face was buried in her golden mane of hair.

"Did I?" Emma shut her eyes tightly, attempting to block out her emotions. She pulled back to look at him, and he rested his hand on her cheek, a calloused thumb, wiping away her tears, knowing all too well they were there amongst the rain drops.

"Yes, by doing this you have a chance to set your own paths in life, not pushed into one by a stupid prophesy! Out here, it's all you." He leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss atop her forehead, before leaning back once more to stare into her emerald eyes. At his words, Emma couldn't help but let her smile come through. It was short lived however, when a crack of thunder rang out, shattering the peace of the night, and the therapeutic hum of the rain.

"She should be heading back, I've survived this long without being caught by my parents guards, I wouldn't want to ruin all that now by hanging around too long".

"Right you are love, hopefully Smee will have done his job and cleaned the ship up a bit, I don't fancy sleeping on another rum bottle again". Emma let loose a chuckle, remembering his earlier ranting about the state of the Jolly Roger.

"It might help if you cut back on the rum a little perhaps?" though it was dark, she could still see insulted look upon Hook's face.

"I would be the worst pirate in history if I didn't indulge in some of the stereotypes that surround us! And besides, there's nothing a little rum can't fix" his playful tone seemed to help ease Emma, and help her forget the weight of her situation. Something brushes passed her leather clad leg, and she glanced down to see her companion trotting head, scouting for any dangers that might threaten her. She owed her life to the young wolf. Not long after she fled her old life, she was met almost immediately by the dangers of the forest, when she ventured to far in, stumbling across a very unfriendly pack of wolves. But she was saved, a young wolf had stood before her, and defended her from the advancing wolves, but getting badly injured in the process. It had seemed only fair that she tended to the wolf, his white, shaggy fur had been coated in blood from his wounds, and she feared he would make it, but he did. Miraculously he pulled through, and had remained with her ever since. She had never once regretted helping the wolf, his companionship had been everything she needed at the time. Emma called him Maximus, thinking it was a strong name, for an equally strong wolf.

"What is your pet doing?" Hook's voice cut through her train of thought, pulling her back into reality.

"He's not a pet! He's my companion".

"I don't care what he is, he still makes me nervous!" Killian shifted uneasily, as he stared at the wolf up ahead.

"He probably thinks the same of you" she smirked at his discomfort of her kind natured friend, as a joke she told him, Max had ripped the throats of the wolves that tried to kill her, and ever since Hook had been very uncomfortable being around the beast.

"Besides, you too are still getting to know one another, it's only been like 2 weeks? You'll warm up to each other I'm sure" she only got a grunt in reply, which caused another chuckle to slip past the pale lips.

They walked in silence for the remainder of the trip back to the docks, where the Jolly Roger was moored for the night. As they went Emma let her self be whisked away by her thoughts once more. She thought of her parents and all that they had taught her of the horrors of the outside world.

Xxxxx

 _Flashback_

" _Any last words?" a sword tip rested under her chin, as she lay on her back, staring up at the eyes of the man above her._

" _You'll never take me alive" she screamed and she leapt at the man, knocking his sword aside with her own, and pinning him down, her own sword pressed against his throat._

" _Emma! Be careful with your father, he isn't as young as he once was" a gentle voice said behind her, and she turned to look at mother, her face wearing a bright smile as she looked upon her child. She let out a scream once more as Charming wrapped his hands around her small body, electing more screams as he tickled her, his own chuckles barely audible through her shrieks. She wriggled from his grasp, running towards her mother, climbing upon her lap and using Snow's arms to shield her from her father._

" _Save me Mummy!" she fake cried, smiling at her father through a gap in her mother's arms._

" _The pair of you act like children" Snow lightly scolded, as she watched her husband collapse back onto his throne._

" _But I am a child" Emma giggled._

" _I don't know" Charming's voice sounded next to her "You're nearly eight now, I think you could rule the kingdom on your own now". Snow glanced at her husband, catching his wink at her, before turning back to look at her beaming daughter._

" _Do you really think so Mummy?" the emerald orbs shone with such wonder and hope, Snow felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes._

" _I think you have always been ready my love" she reached out and brushed the blonde strands from her daughters face, "you're a born Queen, and will do us proud one day" she leant down to nuzzle her nose against Emma's, "I just know it". Snow looked back up to meet Charming's eyes, both sharing the same moment, both looking back at their daughter._

" _But being Queen isn't easy, there are many things you will have learn Princess". Emma stared at her father, a confused expression upon a small face._

" _Like what?"_

" _Well for starters, you'll have to learn how to fight properly. There are many dangers out in the world, and a many number of thing that would want to hurt you, and your kingdom"._

" _Like wolves and pirates?!"_

" _Exactly!"_

" _And thugs and witches and wizards" Emma began to ramble about all things she had learned about, while Snow and Charming listened, small smiles upon their faces._

" _And the Evil Queen!" Emma shrieked proudly. She looked up at her mother, when she felt her stiffen suddenly, her hold on her becoming tighter than before. "What?" she looked between Snow and Charming, waiting for one of them to speak._

" _Emma, what do you know of the Evil Queen?" Snow said gently._

" _That she's evil!" Emma said in a matter of fact voice._

" _And?" Snow prompted._

" _And…" the young Princess paused for a moment, as if thinking long and hard about her answer. Snow sighed, glancing at her husband, before turning Emma to fully face her._

" _Emma I want you to know something. The Evil Queen is evil, because she made many bad choices in life"._

" _Why?" Snow looked at her daughter for a moment, seeing the pure innocence in her eyes._

" _Because long ago she was hurt. And pain can make people do terrible things sweetheart. But she wasn't always bad, once she was very good, and one of the kindest people I knew." Snow paused for a moment, thinking of how to put her next sentence._

" _Darling, all you need to know is, evil isn't born it's made. No one starts out evil, and that everyone has a choice, you must always remember that"._

" _Why?" Snow sighed, knowing all too well what the prophecy had depicted about her daughter._

" _You'll understand someday Princess"._

Xxxxxxxx

Emma smiled as she thought of her parents, it had taken her a long time to find out what her mother had meant, and what the prophesy had for told about her. But as she walked alongside her friend, she knew everything they taught her had aided her sacrifice, no matter what the prophecy said, she could not push her parents words from her minds.

" _Love is the most powerful force in the world, Emma. No matter what happens we must always protect the people we love, for you see without love, then there is no hope"._

Her mother told her this many times as she grew up, she would tell her about hope and love, and how powerful they were, and so long as you hold onto them, you can face even the most darkest of times. It was these teaching that aided her sacrifice, and how she had wanted to protect her loved ones. If only she could have told them what she was doing, then maybe the pain of leaving would have been dulled. But it never was, her pain was still so very fresh, the memories of running that night still burned in her mind, while her dreams were plagued with her mothers screams, and the sounds of the heartbreak her parents felt when they realised she was gone.

"Swan?" Emma shook her head to rid the sounds of her mother's pain, before turning to look at her old friend.

"Yeah" her voice came out slightly hoarse and cleared her throat in attempts to sound normal.

"You were thinking about them weren't you? Your parents?" there was a long pause before Emma answered him.

"I'm always thinking about them".

They continued to walk to the docks, the conversation light, as to avoid pocking any emotions. Hook rambled on about gun maintenance, and how you should always clean your gun after use.

"I had a mate who didn't clean his gun correctly" Hook began, and Emma rolled her eyes, and prepared herself for the story she had heard three dozen times.

"Oh?" she tried to sound interested.

"Yeah, you see if you don't clean it properly, then you can badly hurt yourself you see!"

" _Three dozen and one"_ Emma thought.

"My mate went to shoot this low life who snuck on my ship, but when he went to shoot him-"

"The gun exploded, taking off all his fingers!" Emma said with mock enthusiasm. "And from then on you called him stumpy, and he never used a gun again" she finished, smiling at the annoyed look on Hook's face.

"It's not a joke! These things should be taken more seriously" he said defensively.

"Yes they should, and I would love to hear more about it, but alas, we are here" she gestured to ship before them, a lantern hung from a pole, bathing the ship in a warm golden light.

"Ah! Home sweet home eh?"

"Indeed, and now I bid you goodnight, we have a long day, ahead of us tomorrow" Emma began to head towards the bunks below, but was stopped when she felt him pull her back.

"Look love, are you sure you ought to be coming with me? On the sea no one knows you, but I don't think the Queen would miss I chance at snapping up the White Princess, eh?"

"It'll be fine Killian, you say this every time, and we've never even seen the Evil Queen set foot in one of the harbour villages" Emma patted him reassuringly on the arm, before turning to head below deck once more.

"I hope you're right lass".

Xxxxxxx

Regina stared out across her kingdom, a cool breeze fluttering past her. She had heard there was quite a commotion in the south of the realm, and had sent a scout to investigate what had gotten the un-Charmings so upset.

Letting the Charming's live had been a terrible choice on her behalf, but she had truly lost all inspiration on how to hurt them. If it weren't for the little flying bug they kept around, she would have killed them long ago, but instead here she was, unable to inflict pain upon them for all these years. It had been eighteen years since her failed dark curse, and eighteen years she had sat, tending to her kingdom, watching it flourish under her rule, but she was never truly satisfied, not while Snow was alive.

She turned walked back into her chambers, sensing a storm on the horizon. She waved her hand and a glass of mead appeared there, she smirked at it, before lifting it to her red lips and taking a slow sip, savouring the taste of apples, that danced across her tongue, and warmed her stomach. She sat down upon one of the seats by fire place, relaxing her muscles, and letting the stress of another day slowly ebb away.

A sharp knock at her chamber doors roused her from her relaxed state, and glared at the doors for a moment.

"Enter!" she said angrily, irritated by the fact her peace had been interrupted. An older man walked into her chambers, his white hair, sticking out on either side of his head. He bowed respectfully before speaking.

"My Queen".

"What do you want Daddy?" she snapped impatiently.

"Your scout has returned from the south".

"Well?".

"Snow and Charming have a daughter" Regina chocked on her mead and turned to look at him.

"What?!"

"There's more, she gone missing, believed to have gone rogue in the forest" the Queen stood suddenly, sweeping towards the cowardly man.

"How old is she?"

"I believe she is eighteen" Regina's lips curled into an evil smile, and she turned to look out of the window once more, a plan already forming in her mind.

"Oh, this is going to fun".

 **A/N: Wow, this took a bit of putting together, but it is finally up. Please review and tell me what you think, or PM if you have questions! There are lots of loose ends here that will be explained, such as the prophesy, and how Regina didn't know Emma existed all these years. All will be revealed, so just wait and see what happens next! Till next time Kids.**


	2. Nothing Stays Hidden From A Queen

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing the first chapter, so I'm gunna keep going anyway.**

True Love

Chapter 2-Nothing Stays Hidden From A Queen

Emma stirred slowly from a fitful sleep, opening her eyes to see sunlight streaming through one of the port holes near her. She rubbed her eyes, and stared up at the bunk above her, trying to recall her dream. It had been a strange one, filled with odd whispers of a voice she could have sworn she recognised.

She slipped from her bunk and moved to find her clothes, opting for a cloth shirt and leather vest, paired with cloth breaches and leather boots that came up to her calves. She was alone in her cabin, and it was clear she had overslept, the gentle rock of the ship beneath her indicated they had already set sail for Regina's kingdom. She stood and stretched out her muscles, hearing some of them crack, and slip back into place. She headed towards the deck, hearing the tell-tale sound of Hook barking orders at his men. Up on deck, she saw the various pirates running around, preparing the ship to go into port, as they neared a small harbour side town, one which Emma had visited once or twice before during her time with Hook.

"Ah, good morning Princess!" Hook greeted her from the helm, as she ascended the stairs towards him.

"Morning" she replied absentmindedly, as she looked upon the little town.

"For the length of time you sleep, people might mistake you for that Sleeping Beauty's daughter" she shot him an unamused look.

"That wasn't funny the first time you said, nor the second or third time, or any time after that" she snapped.

"And this time?"

"Still not funny!"

"My, someone woke up on the wrong side of the glass coffin" she whirled around to meet his cheeky grin, before letting out a heavy sigh. "Alright aside from the sleeping jokes, what's up lass?" his sounded concerned.

"Nothing Killian, just a bad night's sleep"

"Mmhm" she glanced at him, but he was no longer looking her, but instead guiding the ship into the docks, a few men were scurrying around, throwing ropes onto the dock to help guid the ship.

The town it's self wasn't much, it had a market square were mostly fish, and trade goods were sold, anything acquired from the sea, or ships could be found here, but nothing much more. Surrounding the square was a tavern, and a small town hall, but everything else appeared to be houses. The square was milling with people, all hoping to get their hands on the more exotic things brought from far off places.

"Right boys, we're here for the day, pick up some supplies and then you're free to do as you please. I myself shall be in the tavern, seeing if there is a nice wench to be found" the other men cheered loudly at this, while Emma rolled her eyes, no matter what he did for her, he was still a pirate through and through. As a few of the men began step off the ship and into the town, Hook turned back to Emma, opening his mouth to say something, but was abruptly stopped before he could.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'm still going!" she eyed him challengingly, waiting for him to try and stop her, but pleasingly, he bowed and gestured towards the town.

"Shall we?"

"So gentlemanly, I could almost forget you're a pirate" she winked at him as she walked past him, heading for the town.

"Sorry love, I will always be a pirate".

Xxxxxxx

Hooves thundered against the ground, shattering the silence of the empty path, as a black carriage came speeding down it. Four black steeds pulled the carriage while several other horses rode behind, carrying full armoured knights, all bearing the apple tree emblem of the Evil Queen.

Regina watched the tree's go by from the carriage window, a dark smirk upon a face. I hadn't taken long for the mirror to report a sighting of a young woman spotted in a fishing town, on the outskirts of her kingdom. Judging by the description from the scout, she had sent to the south, the young girl fitted it nicely.

She had big plans for the White Princess, big plans indeed. But the fact Snow had kept her hidden from Regina all this time troubled the Queen. Some kind of magic must have been used, perhaps they went to the bothersome fairies for help. Whatever Snow had put in place to shield her daughter from Regina had clearly become useless, and Regina would soon take the young girl for herself. It all seemed so simple, if Snow had gone to so much trouble to protect the Princess, it was clear she had feared Regina would try to take her from her. All the things she planned to do to the girl had Regina nearly bouncing from excitement. What better way than to truly destroy Snow's happiness, than to make her, her own, to corrupt and use it against her.

She would finally have her revenge, and finally she would make Snow pay for taking her happiness, for taking Daniel from her. She would be happy once again.

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma lay her head in the grass and stared up at the clouds above her. It was a beautiful day, and Emma couldn't help but smile at how things turned out. She had beaten fate, and saved her family from the darkness. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting the cool breeze wash over her, letting herself be taken back to memories of good times like this. She saw herself as a young girl, running through the garden, while her father chased after her or picking flowers with her. She had always been an adventurous child, always testing the limits of her parents, and running off deep into the castle grounds. She recalled one occasion, not even a year ago, when she had once again ventured to far for her own good, and run into a band of thugs, who had been sneaking through the forest.

Xxxxxx

 _Flashback_

 _Emma cursed herself for thinking she would be okay in this part of the forest, unarmed. But of course, luck was not on her side, and a group of large men came gambling towards her._

" _Well well, look what we've got here then boys" the front one had slurred out, while the others had chuckled along._

" _I wouldn't come any closer if I was you!" she spat out bravely._

" _Or what! What are you gunna do huh?" said the one in the back._

" _Shit!" she thought, completely out of ideas on how to deal with his. While she could easily best any man with a sword, when it came down to physical strength she was out of luck._

" _Come on then lads, lets have a little fun then shall we?" Emma began to panic as they advanced on her, there huge bodies casting shadow over her, and she shrank in defeat. A loud bang sounded behind her, and one of the men fell forward, landing on his face heavily, completely limp._

" _I suggest you run along mates, unless you want to join your buddy down here" Emma turned to see a man hovering behind her, dressed in entirely leather, with a hook sitting were his left hand should have been. The thugs whimpered like dogs before scurrying away, clearly cowards when someone has an advantage against them._

" _Are you alright love?" Emma turned to look at him again, lost for words as she stared at the pirate before her. "It's alright, I often make women speechless" he winked at her._

" _I could have handled that myself" she snapped._

" _What is it with women and not being to say thank you?"_

" _Thank you"_

" _You're welcome…Princess" he winked once more, before stepping back slightly, "I am-"_

" _Captain Hook" Emma finished for him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow._

" _So you've heard of me?"_

" _No, the hook is a bit of a give away" she smirked at him, as he looked down at his hook, as if only realising it's there._

" _Well that's no fun" he looked at her for a moment before continuing, "what are you doing out here all by yourself lass?"._

" _I could ask you the same question" he smiled at her, seemingly amused by her._

" _Well aren't you a little spitfire?" she eyed him for a moment before turning to leave._

" _Thank you for your assistance, but I must be going" she felt a hand stop her and she turned to face the pirate once more, "What?"_

" _You nearly get killed, and you're going to walk off in the forest, alone again?" he questioned._

" _Yes, but clearly that is the wrong thing to do?" she looked at him expectantly._

" _Yes, but being the gentleman I am, I shall return you home"._

" _You?"_

" _Me"_

" _Aren't you going to kidnap me or something, and sell me?"_

" _There's no use in that, and besides, I rather like your parents as it is, and now you" he offered his arm, which Emma slowly took._

" _So…how did you get the hook?"_

" _Oh, swapping backstories already are we?"_

" _Something to pass the time" Emma shrugged._

" _Well it is a good story"._

Xxxxxxxx

Emma smiled at the memory of her first meeting with Hook, granted he had been rather annoying at first, they had quickly bonded. He visited her from time to time when he turned up in the Enchanted Forrest, and they soon grew to care for one another deeply. Hook had been the only person Emma could think of, that she could trust to stay with when she ran from the White Castle.

"There you are Swan" Emma opened her eyes to look upon the real life Hook.

"Here I am" she chuckled.

"Thought you had run off again" he sat down next to her, and looked at her.

"And go were?" Emma raised herself up onto her elbows to look Killian in the face.

"I'm not sure, just somewhere…" she smiled softly at him.

"It's okay Killian, I'm not going anywhere" he smiled slightly before looking back at the town.

"Most of the men are in the tavern, care to join them?"

"Not particularly, but why aren't you there? I thought you were going to find yourself a wench…"

"Eh, I've had my fair share of them, it loses something after a while" Emma watched him carefully, but decided not to press him on the subject if he didn't talk about it freely.

Loud yelling could suddenly be heard, and Emma could see all the people scattering all over the place, and hiding as a huge carriage pulled up in the square.

"What the hell is that?" Emma began to stand but was roughly pulled back down again.

"That's the Evil Queen!" he whispered quickly.

"What is she doing here!" Emma couldn't hide the panic that invaded her voice. He didn't answer but instead was intently watching the woman climbing out of the carriage. "I'm getting a closer look" she told him.

"No! Wait SWAN!" but she was already making her way towards the square, "bloody hell" he muttered as he followed.

Emma crouched behind some barrels, just off of the square, getting her in earshot of the older woman.

"Swan what the hell are you doing" Killian crouched next to her.

"I want to see what she is doing here" Emma watched as Regina climbed upon a small platform were a man had been yelling about his fish, just moments ago.

"Listen to me very carefully all of you!" her voice rang around the silent square, and Emma couldn't help but become transfixed by her. She wore full length, blue dress, which hugged at all of her curves. Her voice was like velvet, deep and sensual, pulling Emma in like a predator does its prey.

"I am looking for someone" she paused, looking carefully at the crowd, "someone very special". A short man stepped forward, his balding head shined with sweat, as he nervously twisted his hat in his hand.

"Please your highness, we are a peace town, we mean you no trouble", Regina laughed, sending shivers down Emma spine.

"And I mean you no harm, so long as I get what I want".

"Who is it you're looking for?" the man said again.

"The White Princess!" Emma felt as if her heart had stopped beating in her chest, and her skin grew cold, although the sunny still beat down on her.

"We know nothing of the Princess" someone called out from the crowd.

"Perhaps you don't, but others might" the Queen stepped off of the platform and made her towards the crowd, "should I find out anyone of you withheld information about the Princess from me, shall be killed". A gasp rang out through the crowd and the Queen turned back towards her carriage, barking at her guards to search the town and find Emma.

"Swan, we've got to get you outta here, now!" Killian pulled Emma along with him as they ran from the square and into the outskirts of the forest.

"What do I do!" Emma said urgently.

"Listen, go around the back of the town and get back to the ship, I'll meet you there!" He pushed her gently urging her to do as he said.

"I'll meet you there" and Emma took off around the houses, darting in and out of sight, watching the Black knights carefully, trying to keep her eyes on Killian, as he slipped through the town. She soon made it to the edge of the dock, and she stopped to check if any guards were in sight. Fear pooled at the base of her spine, as she made a mad dash for the ship, throwing herself on deck, and down into the cabin below. She stopped and leant against a bunk, catching her breath as she did. From overhead she heard Killian and smiled knowing he had returned. A smile which did not last, as the silky voice of the Queen drifted down to Emma once more.

"Captain" she called to him.

"Your highness, it's been a while".

"Hmm indeed it has" Emma risked a glance through the port hole, catching a look of Killian stood on the dock, with Regina standing very close in front of him.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need you to find someone for me, the White Princess"

"Me? Why me?"

"Well you're resourceful, and I know you'll get it done better than any of my guards"

"Well, I am rather good at catching people up, but what could you want with the Princess?" Emma cursed Killian for trying to pry were he shouldn't.

"That's my business" she snapped at him.

"Aye, of course"

"So do we have a deal, I shall pay anything you want"

"Well..I"

"It's an easy question Captain!" she stepped even closer to him, "unless you can't do it, if so then you're of no use to me, and we all know what I do to thing that have no use" she purred out.

"Deal" he said quietly.

"Excellent, I expect you to deliver her by tomorrow by the latest, she can't have gotten far" she turned to leave, but stopped to say over her shoulder "do not disappoint me Captain" and then she was gone. Emma sank to the floor her eyes unfocused, as her heart threatened to throw it's self out of her chest.

"I am so fucked".

 **A/N: I'm having a lot of fun with this, so please please review and tell me what you think, they mean the world to me! Till next time Kids.**


	3. The Things You Love Most

True Love

Chapter 3- The Things You Love Most

It wasn't until Emma heard Hook's heavy footfall, did she snap out of her trance. Her mind raced as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. The Queen, the _Evil Queen_ was looking for her, and it was clear she wasn't going to stop till she found her. But why? Why now did Regina seek her out? It had been eighteen years, and the Queen had never bothered her, but now she was suddenly very interesting! Emma ran a shaky hand through her hair, as she looked up to meet Killian's eyes.

Hook knelt next to her, hovering before her, his face full of concern. Emma had no words, nothing seemed to come out of her mouth, so she just stared at him, hoping in vain he was going to know what to do.

"Did you hear all of that?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Emma's voice was small, and barely audible.

"I, err" Hook seemed to fumble with his words, and he kept his eyes down, not daring to look the Princess in the face.

"You had no choice" Emma was shocked by the boldness of her voice all of a sudden.

"What are we going to do? I can't, I won't take you to her!" he shook his head, and Emma smiled slightly at his bravery and protectiveness of her.

"Killian, if you don't she'll kill you".

"Maybe, or maybe not, the Queen and I have a past, I like to think she wouldn't be so quick to off me" he slowly stood up again, extending his hand to her, as she raised herself up as well.

"It doesn't matter, we're not risking it! If the Queen wants me then…" Emma sighed heavily, knowing how this would end, "she can have me".

"What! No! Emma I am not going to let you run right into the clutches of that woman!" Emma looked at him with defeat, unable to see a way out of this.

"What do you want to do then?" her voice was small once more, losing its strength.

"We'll sleep on it. I'll have a plan by morning, I promise" Hook gave her a smile, and she felt a sudden heaviness push down on her, as she realised how drained she was. "Go on love, everything is going to be alright", Emma nodded, and made her way towards her bunk, leaving Hook to stand there, watching sadly as she went out of view.

Hook went back up on deck, looking for signs of one of his crew members, "Smee!" he called out.

"Yes Captain?" the short, round man came bumbling towards him, his trademark red hat slightly askew atop his head.

"I'm taking a trip, and I need you to watch the Princess".

"Of course, but were to Captain?" Hook looked at him, before sighing and moving to look back at the town.

"The Dark Palace".

Xxxxxxxxx

Regina marched through the halls of her castle, trying to ignore the infuriating Genie, who was following her along the hall, trying in vain to get her attention. She arrived at her chambers, and with a flick of her wrist the doors burst open, revealing the luscious room inside. The floors were carpeted with red velvet, while the walls were black stone, which often appeared white if the light hit it right. She headed towards her vanity to her left and sat down, removing the various pins in place. The task was interrupted, however when the blue face of the Genie appeared before her once more.

"Your majesty!"

"Argh! What!" she snapped at him, forever cursing her inability to harm the annoying man.

"What are your plans regarding the Princess!" at mention of the young girl Regina smirked, but quickly wiped it away from her face.

"You'll have to wait and see Sydney, there's no fun it telling" she returned to her task of putting her hair down, granted it was more difficult when she can't see herself.

"And you really trust the pirate to deliver her?"

"I believe him to be more than capable, and he'll do it, if he knows what's good for him!" her patients with the mirror was wavering thin. "Is there anything else, or can I be in peace now?" she glared at him, but smiled when he sighed and disappeared with a small pop.

Once she had released her hair, Regina stood and walked to her balcony, something she did most days, enjoying seeing her kingdom, in all its glory from there.

" _I'm ready for you Princess"_.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma jolted awake suddenly, the Queen's voice ringing in her mind. She sat up in the darkness, realising it must be the middle of the night. Emma sighed before pushing herself from her bunk and making her way up on deck, wondering if Hook was still awake. Up on deck, everything was still, and silent, the only noise was the gentle waves lapping at the boat. Emma turned her head to see Max dozing in the corner, is fur bathed in moonlight, making him almost glow. She step towards him, and knelt to run her fingers through his soft pelt, finding comfort in her companion's relaxed state.

"Princess?" a voice sounded behind Emma, and she turned to see Smee, standing a few feet behind her.

"What are you doing up so late?" she eyed him, he seemed more nervous than usual.

"I'm keeping an eye on you-" Emma turned to fully face him, watching as his eyes widened suddenly, and he began falling over his words, "I mean, I just was…" he spluttered out as Emma stepped forward and seized the front of his shirt.

"Did Hook put you up to this?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me Smee!"

"I-" Smee's eyes darted all over the place frantically.

"Tell me!" Emma growled at him.

"The Captain told me to keep an eye on you while he was gone" Smee squeezed his eyes shut, as if preparing himself for pain. Emma let go of him and he stumbled back.

"Where did he go?" Smee looked down at his feet, clearly doing his best not to tell Emma, but failing.

"The Dark Palace" he mumbled.

"No" realisation flooded through Emma as she ran below deck once more, yanking out her belongings and fishing out her sword and riding gear. Emma re-emerged from below, doing up her belt, and ensuring her sword, and other items were safely secured.

"Max!" she addressed the now very awake wolf, her voice strong and determined, "come one". Emma spun on her heal and headed for the docks, but was stopped when Smee blocked her path.

"I can't let you go!" he said boldly.

"Smee, if Killian gets to the Queen before I do, he's going to die! Don't get in my way".

"He left before you! You'll never make it there in time".

"Well, then you better stop wasting my time" with that Emma pushed past him, and sprinted into the town, searching for the stables she had noticed earlier. She turned at the sound of a high bark, seeing Max standing proudly in front of a stable, just off to the side of the tavern.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Emma looked down at Max, suddenly realising taking him with her could endanger him. The shaggy wolf butted his head against her leg, before moving towards the stable, making his point clear.

Emma approached a black horse, near the back of the stables, his long mane partly covering his eyes. She hesitated for a moment about stealing the horse, her mother's voice ringing in her ears about the dishonesty of stealing. However the thought was quickly replaced with the fear of losing Killian, and she mounted the horse and encouraging it to move. Emma set off at a fast pace, racing out of the town, and straight into the heart of the Enchanted Forrest, Max running alongside her, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth, flapping in the wind. Adrenaline and determination coursed through Emma's veins, as she spurred the horse to go faster, as she willed for luck to be on her side, and for her not to be too late save her friend.

Xxxxxxx

Hook hadn't thought this through. Annoyingly, his ride to the palace hadn't given him enough time to make a solid plan, and as he approached the huge castle before him, a slight sense of panic began to settle in him. He had to protect Emma, that was his goal, and he would die to see it reached, but Hook knew, the Queen had developed an obsession, that much was clear, and his death won't stop her from searching for Emma, but it may slow her down.

Hook arrived at the gates, and allowed two guards to lead him through the castle. Its long corridors seemed to go on forever, and Hook's thoughts began to wander to the Princess once more. He had no doubt she would have realised what he's done by now, knowing her she probably on her way after him. This thought didn't sit well with Hook, and it began to dawn on him, perhaps this is what the Queen wanted.

One of the guards escorting him, moved ahead to open a pair of magnificent looking doors, solid metal, coloured black, with intricate designs woven into them. They swung open to reveal a huge room, with towering marble columns reaching to the arched ceiling above him. The room its self was relatively simple for a throne room. In the centre sat a raised platform, with a singular throne atop it. The throne was seemingly made of stone, its harsh edges gleamed in the light, giving it a wicked look. The seat of the throne was lined with red velvet, contrasting nicely with the black stone. Atop the throne sat the Queen, her dark eyes watching as the Captain stopped and bowed before her.

"Captain back so soon…and so alone" her voice was smooth and emotionless, causing Hook to look up at her face, trying to discern any sign of anger. He was distracted from his search by Regina's attire. She wore a black dress, with silver lining all along it, reaching up behind her head, forming a dramatic collar which framed her face. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, simple, letting a small portion of hair sit to one side of her flawless face.

"Your Highness" Hook muttered, averting his eyes once more.

"So, I must assume you failed me, since I see no Princess, only you and the pathetic excuse I'm about hear, am I correct?" this time, her voice had more bite to it, making Hook flinch slightly.

"You can't fail at something you didn't try and do, my Queen" a deadly silence fell upon the room, as the Queen stood slowly. Hook didn't dare look up, as he heard the Queen step towards him.

"Are you telling me, you deliberately did not bring me the Princess?"

"Aye, your majesty" Killian could practically feel the anger and hatred coming off of Regina in waves.

"He dies today!"

Xxxxxxxxx

Killian sat in a dark cell, staring unfocused at the ground, waiting for the guards to come and retrieve him for his execution. He wasn't sure how long he'd been down here, an hour perhaps, or two, he wasn't sure. He let his mind wander to happy memories, hoping to block out thoughts of his approaching fate. A door opened somewhere near him, and he looked up to see two guards approaching his cell. They stopped in front of him, and Hook stood slowly to face them, deciding not to fight his fate.

The two men led him out into a courtyard, were a wooden pole stood in the centre. To his left he caught a glimpse of the Queen sat upon, yet another dramatic looking throne. Two men stood at her side, one was older looking, with white hair growing in tufts on the sides of his head. The other was younger, with a shaggy brown beard, and a bow in his hand, Killian had no doubt this man would be doing the honours of releasing him from this world. The guards led him to the pole, tying him securely to it, as he stared directly at the Queen, who wore an unhappy expression.

The bearded man stepped forward, coming to stand directly in front of him, flexing out his arms, and preparing to shoot. He turned to look at the Queen who stood from her throne and raised her hand. To Killian's right he caught a glimpse of something dart through the shadows, but paid it no attention, and returned his gaze to the Queen.

"Ready!" she called out, and the man loaded his bow, "aim!" he pointed it at Killian, a pained look on his face. There was a pause, and Killian saw movement to his right again.

"FIRE" Killian shut his eyes, as a scream rang out, and thud sounded in front of him. He opened his eyes when no pain came, and he looked around confused, before he found the source of the screaming. Laying wheezing on the floor, with an arrow embedded in her shoulder, was Emma.

Xxxxxx

The Dark Palace was a very easy thing to find, Emma had thought has she approached the imposing palace before her. It stuck out of the land like a sore thumb, giving everyone a plain view of it. As she reached the castle, she noticed two men standing guard at the entrance. She chuckled to herself about the Evil Queen's lack of security. She came up before them, and made easy work of silencing them, shaking her head, at the two men as she stepped over them with ease. However getting inside wasn't the problem, finding Hook was. Could he already be dead? Or was he locked away? Emma wasn't sure as she made her way slowly through the halls of the palace, Max close at her heal. She reached a large set of windows ahead of her, and peered through, down at what she assumed was a courtyard. Emma let of a cry as she saw Killian being marched towards the centre of the courtyard.

"Max find me a way down there!" she whispered urgently at him. The wolf nodded and skittered off down a hall, with Emma following quickly behind. He led her down a flight of stairs, ending with an arch way leading to the courtyard.

"How do you do that?" she whispered in awe at her companion. He merely shook his head, which Emma assumed was his way of saying _"bitch please"_ , she smiled at him, before poking her head out of the archway, scanning the courtyard, and examining her best chance of a rescue mission. She edged her way around the yard, keeping to the shadows, and watching the scene unfold before her. Emma watched as a man walked forward, and on the Queen's command began to draw aim at Killian. Emma began to panic, as the Regina's words rang around the courtyard.

"Ready!" on impulse Emma began to move forward, towards Killian. "Aim!" instinct over took the Princess as she propelled herself forward.

"FIRE!"

"NOOO!" she screamed as she leapt in front of the arrow, feeling it pierce her shoulder, as she landed heavily on the floor.

Xxxxxx

Emma panted heavily as blood began to soak her clothing, dripping steadily from the arrow shaft protruding from her shoulder. She blinked the tears in her eyes away, as she fought to stand once more, taking a protective stance in front of Killian.

"What is the meaning of this" the Queen's voice rang in her mind, as she looked upon the older woman.

"You ca-" Emma stumbled over her words as pain seared in shoulder, "you can't kill him!".

"Oh? And why ever not?" Regina moved towards the wounded blonde.

"Cause I'm the one you want" Regina stopped and stared at the girl before her, taking her in fully.

"You?"

"I'm the W-White Princess" Emma stuttered out, her vision was becoming blurry.

"It's you" the Queen's voice was barely a whisper, but Emma heard her.

"Let him go" her shoulder began to go numb, giving her back the ability to speak a bit more.

"Let him go? That's not how this works dear"

"Please! My freedom for his! Just please don't hurt him…let him go" Emma stared desperately at the Queen, hoping in vain her offer was enough.

"Emma no!" Hook cried out behind her, but she ignored him, keeping her eyes fixed on Regina's.

"Your freedom for his? That's the deal you want to make?".

"With all my heart" Emma began to pale, as the lack of blood began to affect her. Regina stepped towards Emma, putting mere centimetres between them.

"Deal" her voice was filled with excitement, as Emma slumped forward, into the Queen's arms, losing control of her body completely. She faintly heard Killian calling out to her as he was taken away. A single tear was let slip as Emma fell unconscious, the fear of her own doom taking its toll and letting her slip into her own mind.

 **A/N: Please review, it would mean a lot.**


	4. A Monster Behind Bars

True Love

Chapter 4- A Monster Behind Bars

 _Flashback_

 _Emma relaxed in her throne, as she watched the comings and goings of the people before her. Court was never much fun for the young Princess, but she knew she was expected to attend the daily gathering of the various people in the Kingdom. While the peasant, lords and ladies did not interest Emma, the exotic tradesman from far off places did. They came with magic and creatures alike, offering them to her parents in return for other things. While the magical items they possessed never seemed to interest the King and Queen, they fascinated Emma, and always caused her to want to explore the world more, and see where these things come from._

 _Sadly for Emma, today appeared to be one of the more boring days, and she sighed as another peasant stepped forward to complain about a band of pirates, who had been causing trouble at his tavern. Emma smirked when she recognised the description of the pirate's leader, but remained quiet while her mother addressed the small man._

" _I shall station some of the royal guards around your village. Should these pirates return, I am sure my men will be able to handle it" Snow smiled at the now bowing man, and sat back in her throne, taking a hold of her husband's hand. Emma watched as the next group of people stepped forward to state their issue._

" _Your majesties, my wife and I-" the man was cut short however when the doors to the throne room banged open, revealing the most bizarre looking man Emma had ever set eyes on. He had shoulder length, grey hair which looked grizzled and unkempt. His clothing consisted of materials Emma couldn't work out, was it leather? I couldn't be, it looked more like crocodile from were Emma sat. The strange man waltzed forward towards the royals, the crowd practically throwing themselves out of his path. He stopped and gave a little bow to them, before straightening up again, a smirk was plastered to his scaly face._

" _What are you doing here?" James demanded, his usually friendly voice, filled with malice._

" _I was just passing through, and thought I might pop in" his voice was high, giving Emma an uneasy feeling in her stomach. His eyes turned to look at Emma, who squirmed under his gaze._

" _I don't believe we've been introduced" Emma looked at him, but blinked rapidly when he suddenly appeared before her._

" _No we haven't" he smirked at her before bowing once more._

" _Rumpelstiltskin"_

" _Emma" she tried not cringe as he planted a chaste kiss upon her hand._

" _It's a pleasure, Emma" she smiled at him, before letting her hand drop back into her lap. "Tell me, Emma, you must be eighteen now?" Emma merely nodded, and he giggled, a crazed look in his eye. A sword shot into view, and Emma looked to see her father standing, with his sword pointed at Rumpelstiltskin's chest._

" _Back away from my daughter imp!" he growled out._

" _Oooh not feeling very friendly today I see"_

" _Not for you"_

" _James" Snow put a soothing hand on Charming's arm, and he lowered the sword, but continued to glare at the imp._

" _It's clear I'm not welcome" the Dark One stepped back a bit, "but no matter, I merely wished to meet the Princess. At her age…things should begin kicking in". Emma looked at her parents before she returned her gaze to the little man._

" _What do you mean?" he giggled once more._

" _You'll see, soon enough" and with a small pop, he was gone, leaving a very confused Emma, and nervous looking Charmings. Emma turned back to her parents, to see them staring at each other, their expressions unreadable._

" _What did he mean?" she asked. Snow sighed before answering._

" _There's something your father and I need to tell you Emma"._

Xxxxxxx

Emma didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to leave the warm feeling the memory of her parents caused her, it her lulled into a feeling of safety, and security, all the while knowing when she became conscious once more, the safety she felt would vanish. Though she feared what was to come, Emma allowed her eyes to flutter open, and take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she lay upon a bed, its soft mattress relaxing her overly tensed muscles. Emma sat up slightly and looked around, and to her relief spotted Max, dozing at the end of her bed. She made to move forward, but fell back when a wave of pain flooded through her body. Emma looked to see her shoulder was bandaged, but clearly not healed. She sighed as the old saying once again went through her mind.

"All things come with a price" Emma tensed when she realised the voice wasn't in her head, and she turned to see a figure, shrouded by the shadows of the room, watching her intently. The stranger stepped into the light, and Emma took a sharp breath in as the Queen came into view. She wore a skin tight red dress that hugged at all her curves, putting her various assets on display, and not leaving anything to the imagination.

"Why?" Emma's voice came out slightly hoarse, the hint of fear laced into it didn't go unnoticed by either women.

"Why what dear?" the Queen's voice was sinfully deep, sending chills all over Emma's body.

"Why did you do this? Why me?" Emma knew she sounded weak, and that her vulnerability was on full display, but she could not muster any more fight to throw at this woman. Regina smirked and edged towards the bed, each step causing Emma's stomach to do a backflip. The Queen lowered herself to perch on the edge of Emma's bed, her dark eyes raking over the younger woman. Regina seemed to be calculating Emma, as if trying to work out the best angle to approach her from.

"That is a very small question, for one of the biggest answers" Emma frowned at the Queen, her words clearly had hidden meanings, but yet Emma could not grasp at them.

"Does that mean I'm not going to get an answer?!" anger began to replace the fear that had been controlling Emma, causing the Queen to smirk at her.

"Your mother clearly went to extraordinary length to hide you from me, to protect her only child" Regina began, her words were slow, making Emma's frustration grow.

"Whatever she did, it clearly doesn't work anymore!" Emma swung her legs off of the bed and attempted to stand, but fell back when the pain of her shoulder seared once more.

"That it doesn't" Regina continued as if the Princess hadn't moved, "which makes this all the more fun". Emma stared at the Queen, waiting for her to finish, but instead she leaned forward to push Emma back down into the bed, a predatory look upon her face.

"What are you going to do to me?" Emma whispered, as Regina leaned forward, leaving only an inch or so apart from one another.

"I've spent most of my life trying to destroy Snow White's, and what better way, than to corrupt her daughter, her precious little girl" Regina placed a hand upon Emma stomach and leaned even further forward, their noses brushing slightly, "having you in my possession, will break little Snow's heart, leaving her with nothing but her own pain, just like she did to me!".

Emma gasped as Regina surged forward, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss, her tongue slipping past pale lips, to battle with Emma's own. Emma attempted to push Regina away, but felt her arms pinned down by Regina, keeping her in place. The Queens tongue pushed deeper into Emma's mouth, trying to seek more contact with the reluctant Princess's tongue. In a last attempt to get the Queen off her, Emma bit down on Regina tongue, causing her to yelp and growl at her. Emma took her chance, and sprung herself at Regina, knocking her off the bed, to land hard on the floor. Regina grunted on the floor, and hurled herself from the bed, gritting her teeth in pain, as she hobbled to the door, calling desperately to Max, who had yet to stir from his slumber. She yelled at him again, but he still did not move, his eyes remained closed, trapped in sleep. Emma yelped when she felt her body slammed against the wall, and pinned there. She looked to see the Queen clambering to her feet, her hand raised in Emma's direction.

"How dare you strike me! I should kill you for that!" she hissed at Emma, advancing on her once more.

"Let me go!" Emma screamed at her, "revenge will get you nowhere!" her attempt to reason with the Queen went unnoticed by the older woman, and she gasped when she felt a hand wrap tightly around her pale throat.

"No! You're mine now, and I have no intention of letting you go, dear" Regina reached out and jabbed Emma's shoulder with her free hand, watching as the Princess cried out in pain.

"Don't touch me" Emma wheezed out, but it only caused the Queen jab harder.

"It seems this is causing you quite a bit of pain dear" Emma looked at Regina, a smirk painted across her ruby lips, "so I'm going to make you a deal, since you seem to like making those".

"Deal?" Emma panted out.

"Yes, I can heal your shoulder in a heartbeat, relieving you of the pain you feel, and allowing you to move freely, but… you have to submit to me". Emma tried to think clearly, the offer was tempting, very tempting.

"Submit?" Emma wasn't sure why she was asking but she needed more time to think.

"Well yes dear, as much I enjoy a little biting here and there, I won't have you fighting every single one of my advances" Emma blinked at the older woman, fighting through the pain to get a clear answer out.

"No"

"No?" anger flashed across Regina's features.

"I would rather stay here in pain, than let you touch me" she spat out, putting as much venom into her words as she could. Regina growled at her, and took a fistful of her blonde curls, pulling her away from the door and throwing her to the ground. Emma landed heavily, the cold from the stone floor seeping through the thin cloth of her shirt.

"Then so be it!" the Queen barked at her, watching as Emma crawled towards the sleeping wolf, trying to wake him.

"Why won't he wake!" Emma cried at her.

"I put him under a little sleeping spell, so we could have a little privacy" Regina smirked at Emma futile attempts to wake the beast.

"Wake him up"

"No" tears formed in the corners of Emma's eyes as she slumped against the bed, burying her face in Max's soft fur.

"Please"

"I shall wake him when I want to! Consider it your punishment for disobeying me. Continue to do so and the consequences shall become much more…severe" with that Regina spun on her heel and marched from the room, ignoring the faint sobs from the Princess as she locked the door.

Xxxxxx

Regina headed back to her chambers, a headache rapidly forming. Her first meeting with Emma had not gone to plan, leaving Regina in an awful mood. She had thought the Princess would have been easier to bend to her will, much more innocent and simpler to manipulate, but the younger girl was strong, both physically and mentally. She could have forced her, that would have been easy to do, but force was always what _he_ did, and no matter who Emma was, she did not wish that fate upon anyone, not even Snow.

Emma, it was a pretty name and suited the younger girl well. Regina found it difficult not to be attracted to the Princess. Other than her chin, she didn't look to much like Snow, the luscious golden curls made sure of that. She was fully grown from what Regina could tell, and had filled out nicely, with well rounded breasts, and a curved figure.

The Queen arrived in her chambers and slumped ungracefully into one of the chairs by the fire place, kneading her forehead vigorously. She had so many burning questions about the blonde, but felt her curiosity wasn't going to be sated anytime soon. The most prominent question of all being why the girl had run? What had driven the younger girl from her parents? Regina sighed as she went over the meeting with Emma, a twinge of guilt for leaving her in so much pain settled its self in her mind, but she quickly dismissed it, convincing herself she did not care for the girl. She would have to approach this whole thing more delicately.

Xxxxxx

Emma blinked open her eyes once more find herself in darkness, the only light in the room was from the moonlight streaming into the room from the balcony. She shifted from the end of the bed, were she had cried herself into a fitful sleep. Max still remained asleep, his chest gently rising and falling, his fur was ruffled from were Emma had been resting her head. The room was relatively large, with a wardrobe and vanity to one side, and a four poster bed dominating a large section of the room. She fumbled around room before coming across a bathroom, its design simple like her bedroom, with a bath In the centre, surrounded by various other things. Emma decided to run a bath, in hopes of easing the pain in her shoulder. The water was heavenly, and gave Emma a chance to look over her wound. It didn't look to deep, and would probably heal naturally in a couple of days, which relieved Emma, knowing she wouldn't have to rely on Regina's help to get better.

Emma covered her face with her hands as she thought of the Queen, and the whole situation she managed to land herself in. She wouldn't go back and change it, that she was sure of, saving Killian was all that mattered, but in doing so she was now in an impossible situation with no clear way of escape. Running didn't seem like a smart idea, and Emma had no doubt Regina would catch her, but the idea of submitting to the Queen was a very confusing thought. Though the kiss before had been unwanted, she couldn't help but notice the spark she felt from it. The tingling sensation it left behind and how it had felt so right. Emma knew she was swimming in dangerous waters and would have to navigate herself carefully if she hoped to not drown.

She couldn't fall for this woman could she? After all she is evil, isn't she?

 **A/N: Please follow if you like it and reviews would be appreciated.**


	5. Seen And Not Heard

True Love

Chapter 5- Seen And Not Heard

Emma was trapped, completely. It had been two days since her last encounter with the Queen and since then she had had no contact from the older woman. Fear and panic had started over taking Emma as the Queen had still yet to release Max, leaving her forced to watch as he became more dishevelled as time went on.

Emma paced up and down the room, rolling her shoulders occasionally and revelling in the lack of pain she left there. Her wound had almost completely closed up, allowing her to move more freely around. Emma knew she had to hold out, as soon as her shoulder was fully healed the Queen would lose some of her leverage.

Emma couldn't help but be fascinated by the older woman. She could not deny the beauty about her, or the slight tingle she felt when the Queen entered her thoughts, but she couldn't help but feel the warning she had about Regina. She knew enough about the older woman to know defying her was a dangerous move, and that the price of her actions could result in the loss of her companion, but at the same time, she knew giving in to her was like laying down your weapon in war. She would be powerless against her.

Emma walked over to her balcony to look down upon the castle grounds, from there she could see the gardens and courtyard, an area which still sent chills down her spine. She stared out at the forests far off in the distance, and felt an ache in her chest, wishing to be able to run through them, chasing after Max when he would steal her boot, or relax in the tree and listen to the birds sing. Emma sighed and turned away, painfully reminding herself that here she was not free, nor did she make the rules.

She had made a deal, giving away her freedom for Hook's, and no matter how bad it was here, she would not break her deal. Emma wondered if Regina had held up her end of the bargain, had she set Killian free, or killed him with her knowing it. Emma glanced at her mirror, wondering if the Queen had been watching her through it. Emma stepped towards her vanity, looking at it intently, before grabbing the edge of it and throwing it to the floor. She smiled at the satisfying crash it made, broken glass spilling across the floor. Emma stepped back, looking towards the door, wondering if Regina would burst through it dramatically, demanding things from the Princess. She stepped back slightly, feeling spooked by the idea of an angry Regina, but yelped when she collided with a body behind her. Emma spun to see Regina, who wore a slight frown as she looked at the broken mirror.

"You broke my mirror" she said vaguely.

"No shit" Emma forced her voice to sound confident, and not allow her emotions to show.

"Why did you do that?" she stepped closer to the Princess, remaining eerily calm.

"To get your attention"

"Oh really?" Regina smirked at the younger girl, reaching out to touch her face, "it's about time". Emma angrily batted Regina's hand away, and stepped back, keeping space between them.

"Not like that" Emma spat. The amusement in Regina's face faded and she glared at Emma instead.

"Why then?"

"Hook!"

"What?"

"Is Killian still alive?" Emma kept her voice calm, as to not cause any more tension between them.

"You think I broke our little deal?" Regina laughed, startling Emma, for it was like looking at a different person.

"Did you?" Emma raised her voice slightly, cutting across the Queen's laughter.

"No" she smiled slightly, shaking her head, "I set him free…just with a few alterations".

"What?" Emma's eyes widened at the older woman's words, "what did you do to him?!" she yelled at the Queen.

"You'll find out at dinner" the brunette walked around Emma towards the door, ignoring the still comatose wolf.

"You think I'm dinning with you?" Emma couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice, the nerve of this woman!

"Yes" she shrugged simply.

"Fuck that!" she yelled, "tell me what happened to Killian! What did you do to him you bitch!".

 _Smack_

Emma should have seen it coming, the hard slap across the face, painfully reminding her who she was dealing with once more.

"You do not speak to your Queen like that!" Regina roared at Emma, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You are not my QUEEN!" Emma screamed back, "I don't care what you do, you will never be my Queen, and I will never belong to you!".

Emma successfully dodged the next slap, but got caught by the other, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Listen very carefully to me Princess" Regina began, her voice had returned to its calm state, "you belong to me, you did the moment you stepped foot in this castle, and no matter how hard you fight me, it won't get you anywhere". Regina bent down to grasp Emma's chin, forcing emerald eyes to meet dark brown ones.

"Someone must have really done a number on you, no one can be as cruel as you are from birth" Emma jerked her chin from the Queen's grasp, expecting another slap but none came, she looked up to catch the dissolving purple smoke before her. Emma sighed, she was alone once more.

Xxxxxxx

Regina hurled a fire ball at wall and let out a scream of frustration, anger flowing through her as Emma's words swirled around her mind.

" _No one can be as cruel as you are from birth"_

Regina sat down behind her desk, with her face in her hands, trying in vain to calm herself, as images of her past came into a her mind.

 _Flashback_

 _The sun beat down on Regina as she raced across the hills, she was late and she knew it, mother had expected her back over an hour ago, but she hadn't cared, the feeling of being free and away from responsibility was so alluring that it was hard to break away._

 _When she reached the stables, she had expected to find her mother waiting for her, but there was no sign of Cora anywhere. Relieved, Regina put away her horse and headed towards her home, but was stopped when she felt her feet leave the ground._

" _Mother!" she cried, flailing her arms and legs around._

" _You're late" came Cora, her voice was far to calm._

" _I know Mother, I got distracted" Cora scoffed as she dropped Regina onto the ground. Regina scrambled to her feet, but yelped when she felt her hair pulled, forcing her to face Cora._

" _I thought I taught you better than that Regina!" she hissed, tightening her grip on her hair._

" _I just wanted to be alone for a bit" Regina cried, attempting to wriggle from her mother's grip._

" _Alone? Why?" Cora glared at her daughter, who heisted before answering._

" _I just…" she trailed off, unable to give the answer she wanted._

" _Speak girl!" Cora demanded, shaking Regina slightly._

" _So then I could feel free!" Cora let go of Regina's hair, making Regina sigh in relief. The relief was washed away however when Cora struck Regina across the face, making her fall to the ground._

" _Mother!" Regina yelped, tears streaming down her face, as she clutched her face._

" _Free?! You'll never be free you foolish child! I am your mother, you're stuck with me forever!" Regina whimpered in defeat._

" _I'm sorry" she whispered._

" _I'm sure you are, now get up, it'll be dinner time soon" Cora turned and marched towards their home, not needing to check to see if Regina was following._

 _Regina scurried after her mother, wiping away her tears, and forcing her emotions down._

Xxxxxx

Regina grimaced at the memory of her mother, forever scarred by the older woman. She sat back in her chair, staring blankly at the wall as she went over the argument with Emma. She had insults thrown her way all the time, and they never bothered her, she could just kill whoever said it. But with Emma it was different, her words were like daggers upon her flesh, opening her up to pain. But why should she care what the younger girl thinks? She was Queen and owned the Princess, and if she needed to prove that physically then should would.

But still, the pain that she caused Emma was unsettling, and she did not wish to see the girl in that kind of pain again. Regina stood and walked to her mirror, attempting to look at Emma, but failing, Regina cursed herself for forgetting to fix the mirror while she was down there. The Queen left her chambers and made her way towards the dining hall, thinking over her next move. She should set the record straight and start again, violence for once was not going to help her claim Emma.

Xxxxxx

Emma sat against the post of her bed, Max's body was pressed against her as she held him close, she felt comforted by the warm touch of his fur. Dried tear streaks stained her pale face, and a red mark was beginning to appear on her cheek. She knew she had pushed past her boundaries and angered the woman, but she couldn't let Regina think she had won, she had fight back against her, no matter what.

There was a light knock at her door, before it opened to reveal a scruffy man. Emma looked him over, he seemed familiar to her. He wore leather, and fur, a completely different look to the rest of the guards around here.

"Who are you?" she asked, eyeing him sharply.

"My names Graham, I'm the Queen Captain" Emma picked up on an accent, but couldn't place it.

"You're the man who tried to execute Hook" realisation kicked in as she remembered his face.

"Yes" he stepped forward slightly, "I'm sorry for hitting you, if I had seen you I wouldn't have shot".

"It's okay, I would still be in the same place as I am now, just not with an arrow wound in my shoulder" she smiled slightly at him, he seemed nice, nothing like she would expect from the Captain of the Evil Queen's army. Graham's eyes flicked down to Max, who still lay in Emma's arms.

"Is he alright?" a large amount of concern weighed upon his voice as he moved towards Emma.

"He could be better" Emma shrugged, looking down at the wolf, "Regina put him under a sleeping spell, but is refusing to wake him".

"Sounds like something she would do" he ran his hand down Max's fur, "I was raised by wolves, and know them well, how did you come to have him?"

"He's not my pet, if that's what you mean" Emma shook her head, "he saved my life, and since then has accompanied me".

Graham nodded, before standing back up, straightening his furs before addressing the Princess once more.

"We need to go now" he said, moving back towards the door.

"Where?" Emma laid Max back on the bed, ensuring he was comfortable, though she wasn't sure what difference it made.

"To dinner, her majesty is expecting you" Emma scoffed and shook her head.

"I told her I'm not going"

"It would be wise if you did, it would appear you've angered her once today, doing it again is a death wish" he gestured towards the door once more, hoping Emma would understand. Emma huffed before climbing from the bed and walking towards Graham.

"Alright" he smiled and opening the door, allowing her to leave first. Emma took a deep breath in before letting Graham lead her into the depths of the castle.

Xxxxx

They arrived at a black door, it looked as if it was made of stone, its uneven surface was bathed in the light from the candles the lined the walls. Graham stepped forward and opened the doors, Emma was surprised to see they opened with ease. He jerked his head towards the room and Emma walked in, keeping her posture defensive when she spotted the Queen seated at one end of the table.

"Please sit" Regina gestured to a seat by her side, but Emma moved towards the one at the end of the table, she wanted to keep as much distance between them as possible. Emma seated herself, and stared directly at the Queen, who was looking at Graham.

"You may go" she waved her hand at him, and he nodded and left, casting a glance at Emma as he did. Silence filled the air as the two women looked at each other, both unable to find words to speak with. The sound of servants entering interrupted there stare off, and Emma's mouth began to water and she looked upon the glorious food set before her, it had been a while since she had eaten so grandly. The two women began to eat in silence, Emma keeping her gaze on her food, while Regina kept hers on the Princess.

"Are you enjoying your food?" Emma looked up at the Queen, suppressing a smile at her attempt to break the silence.

"Yes I am" Emma took another mouth of chicken, relishing in its delicious taste.

"I want to apologies" there was a large amount of coughing as Emma attempted to dislodge the trapped chicken, the Queens sudden statement caused Emma to choke on her food.

"What?" she gasped out, breath in and out slowly.

"For earlier, I shouldn't have hit you" Emma looked at the Queen, there was no hint of a lie in her words, it seemed she was genuinely remorseful.

"I wasn't expecting that" Emma said, attempting to wrap her head around the Queens sudden change.

"I am a lot of things Emma, and I have no issue demonstrating my power to others in any means necessary, but my approach with you was wrong, and I don't intend for it to happen again" Regina watches as Emma contemplated her words, the blonde appeared to be speechless.

"Thank you" Emma muttered.

"You're welcome, but don't expect me to apologies every time you get upset" and the normal Regina was back, Emma sighed as she went back to her food.

"How did you find out about me?" Emma asked, deciding to try and get some answers while the Queen appeared in a good mood.

"Your parents weren't very subtle about your disappearance, I sent a scout to see what all the commotion was and discovered you" Emma sat back in her chair, mulling over Regina's answer.

"I expect they still have the whole kingdom searching for me" she felt a pang of sadness run through her, but shook it off.

"Why did you run?" Regina asked, her own curiosity coming to light. Emma paused for a moment, unsure if she should be honest with the Queen.

"I was protecting them"

"From what, dear?" Regina leaned forward, waiting for the Princess to answer.

"Me" Emma stood abruptly and moved from the table, in the direction of the door.

"Wait!" Regina called, she too stood from the table and followed after the girl. Emma stopped but did not turn to look at the Queen, wishing for her not to see the tears run down her face.

"Killian, what did you do to him?" Emma kept her face down and waited for the Queen to answer.

"I let him go, like you asked" Regina said simply.

"And?"

"I removed his memory of you being here" Emma turned slightly to look at Regina.

"Why?"

"I couldn't have him running to your parents and ruining the surprise, now could I?"

"My parents?" fresh tears spilled down Emma's face and she turned from the Queen once more.

"Emma I-" Regina started, but Emma cut her off.

"I'm tired all of a sudden and wish to rest" Emma murmured. Regina attempted to reach for the girl, but pulled back, unsure of why she felt the need to comfort her.

"Thank you for joining me this evening" Regina whispered, trying in vain not to pull Emma towards her, to hold and kiss her. Emma gave a curt nodded and disappeared through doors, leaving Regina alone once more. Regina clutched her hands to her chest as she fought the wave of emotions that were invading her body.

" _What's happening to me?!"_

Xxxxxx

Emma burst back into her room and slammed the door, leaning heavily against it. Her decision to be honest with the Queen was a mistake, she shouldn't have opened up to the older woman, what if she looks into what Emma said, or worse discovers the prophecy!

Emma stood against the door, attempting to regain self-control, but go knocked to the floor when a great weight barrelled into her. She grunted as she lay on the floor, looking around for the source of the weight. She grunted again when something threw its self on her chest, knocking the wind from her lungs. A wet tongue lapped across her face, as she opened her eyes to meet a pair of yellow ones staring right at her.

"Max!" she wheezed and the wolf howled in delight. Emma sat up and pulled him close to her, crying in relief. He pushed himself close to her, bumping his head against her chest and nuzzling close to her.

"Are you alright" Emma held his face and looked at him, staring into his wide eyes. He gave a nod before stepping off her, allowing her to get up again. Emma clambered to her feet and watched as Max threw himself around excitedly, it was clear he wasn't aware of where they were yet. She smiled at his excitement and turned to look at her mirror, which had been repaired during her absence.

"Thank you" she said, knowing full well Regina would be watching her. She turned away again and moved towards the bed to see a lump moving around under the silk sheets. She laughed as Max attempted to release himself from the sheet, managing to fall on the floor as he did. She sat down on the bed and coaxed him up to lay with her. He bounded up and lay next to her, as she relaxed upon the bed, letting the day's events flash before her. Emma sighed, knowing things would be different with the Queen again, but Emma knew she would have to handle it, no matter what happens, she was ready for this.

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they make me happy beyond belief, so please keep them coming! If you have any questions please feel free to PM me or voice them in the reviews, I will answer them all. Updates should be pretty regular, and I hope to get another one out today, so keep an eye out. Till next time Kids.**


	6. Don't Play Hard To Get

True Love

Chapter 6- Don't Play Hard To Get

Two weeks had gone by since Emma arrived at the Dark Palace, and she was officially in denial. The blonde spent most of her days running the same mantra through her mind.

 _I don't have feelings for Regina, I don't have feelings for Regina._

Emma hoped the more she kept this up the more likely it was to come true. But as time went on, her will power seemed to be failing on her. Emma had been locked in her room this whole time, only ever coming out for meals, which always had to be with the Queen. To be honest, Emma didn't mind her company, what she did mind, was her inability to not picture Regina naked whenever she saw her. The feeling was becoming maddening, and with little to do in the small room, Emma found her thoughts on the older woman most of the time.

Emma sat on the balcony, enjoying a soft breeze that fluttered past her. She spent most of her time on the balcony, since it made her feel closer to the forest and was away from the prying eyes of Regina and the irritating Genie. Emma's first encounter with the man in the mirror hadn't been very pleasant, and had resulted in her smashing the mirror for the second time. Emma smirked at the memory, it had served him right for jumping out on her, claiming he had got the wrong mirror. Regina hadn't been pleased with Emma for breaking the mirror yet again.

Emma couldn't help but notice the bizarre pattern the Queens behaviour seemed to go in. After their first meal together, Regina had all but ignored the blonde, and would always leave the moment they had both finished their meals. This went on for a week, until Regina finally broke the ice during lunch one day, springing conversation on Emma, causing her to choke once more on her food. The Princess decided Regina needed some kind of bell to warn her before she did something startling, giving Emma enough time to swallow her food. Since then the Queen had been much more flirtatious towards Emma, attempting to get as close as possible to Emma whenever she could. As a result it was Emma who left their meals as fast as she could, retreating to her room with her tail between her legs like a frightened dog.

Emma knew Regina desired her, and it was clear she was doing more to try and seduce Emma, and if it weren't for Emma's utter fear of intimacy, she would have long since given in by now. But she held back, denying both of them what they wanted, and leaving everyone in bad moods.

She hadn't always been afraid to be close to people, only a year or two prier to now, she could be found trying to seduce the various maids around the castle that took her fancy, always enjoying a little exercise with them when her parents didn't require her presence.

But times changed, and she changed with it.

It was late afternoon, and Emma lounged in the warm sun, letting it seep into her skin, warming her to the core. Close by Max lay on his back, attempting to get her attention by licking her hand, but failing. Emma heard a soft knock at the door and turned to see Graham enter, a smile upon his unshaven face. Emma returned the smile as she watched Max bound over to Graham, excited to see their new friend. Over the past two weeks, Emma and Graham had grown close, interacting regularly when he had the time to visit. She enjoyed his company, he was kind natured and friendly, but often a little awkward. He told her of the goings on in the outside world, and brought her news of her parents when anything new was brought to Regina about them.

"What kind of a mood is she in now?" Emma asked as Graham walked towards her, Max jumping alongside him.

"Frustrated from I can tell" Emma huffed, knowing dinner wasn't going to be much fun. Regina had been in a sour mood during lunch, and she hoped it might have improved but now, but no such luck.

"Makes sense, she seemed annoyed that I didn't sit next to her again" Emma muttered, thinking back to their lunch earlier that day.

"You know, last I checked, when people like each other, they usually don't run away from each other, the moment it starts to get a little bit more intense" he said, looking down at the frowning Princess.

"It's more complicated than that" Emma said vaguely, getting up from her chair and walking to her dresser, picking out something suitable to wear for dinner.

"Yeah I know you have some deep dark secret that stops you from doing anything" Emma glared at him, "but whatever it is, you can't let it control your life, if you want something, then go for it".

"I want to be able to leave this room, I can't bear feeling like a caged animal anymore!" Emma threw down clothes and gripped the edge of the dresser, taking deep breaths.

"I'm sure she has her reasons for not letting you leave" he reasoned.

"Paranoia! She scared I'm going to run away at the first chance I get" Emma disappeared behind the changing screen, slipping into black leather breeches and pulling a blue silk shirt over her head.

"Would you?" she heard Graham's voice from somewhere behind the screen. Emma remerged to see Graham staring at her expectantly, one eye brow raised.

"No" Emma stated, "I made a deal, and I'm not someone who breaks my deals".

"You're practically the Dark One" he smirked as she brushed passed him.

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen" she chuckled at the idea.

"You never know" he winked, "now come on, it's best not to add to her bad mood eh?"

Xxxxxx

Patients was something Regina had always lacked in life. But in all this time, never had they been as tested as they were now. Regina knew Emma would be difficult to work with the moment they met, but never did she realise it would take this long for the blonde to give in to her.

The Queen wanted Emma, more than she had wanted anything in a long time. Her original plan for the girl had long since been forgotten, and Regina had become obsessed with the younger Princess. Everything about her enticed Regina, her long golden hair, the way she smiled when played with that ridiculous wolf of hers. She found her thoughts drifting to Emma nearly all the time, making her unfocused and restless. It had frightened her at first, just how quickly she was hit by her feelings for Emma, and had taken her a while to accept them, taking to avoiding the Princess in hopes they would go away. But to Regina's dismay, the more she distanced herself from Emma, the more she longed to be with her.

The Evil Queen inside her urged her to take what she wanted, no matter how Emma felt about it, but she couldn't allow herself to take from Emma, what she doesn't offer freely. As result of her actions Regina was growing more impatient and frustrated with the younger girl.

Regina stormed through the palace towards the dining hall, anger bubbling below the surface, after a tedious meeting with the lords from around her Kingdom. Their constant demands never ceasing to amaze her, and just how stupid they can all truly be.

She arrived at the hall to find Graham standing outside, talking in a hushed tone with none other than her Princess. The two stopped talking immediately and looked up at her, both giving subtle bows to her. She barely acknowledged them as she entered the hall, marching over to her seat.

"This'll be fun" Emma muttered, as she followed after the angry Regina.

Xxxxx

Emma entered the hall, preparing to move to her usual seat at the end of the table, but stopped when she found it not to be there. She looked to see no other chairs along the huge table, except for one directly next to the Queen's. Emma locked eyes with Regina, who seemed to be silently daring her to try and sit anywhere else. The blonde huffed as she made her way to the seat, and plopped down on it, avoiding eye contact with the older woman.

The food was brought out swiftly and Emma quickly tucked in, hoping to get this meal over quickly. She attempted to go for another bite, but her fork hit the table as her plate was yanked away from her. Emma looked up to meet Regina's gaze, her expression was unreadable, but she could see there was something big going on in her mind.

"What are you doing?" Regina snapped, acting as if Emma had been throwing her food across the table like a child.

"Eating my diner?" Emma had a feeling that wasn't the answer Regina wanted, when the brunette's features scrunched up.

"That's not what I mean" Emma sat back in her chair, gazing at Regina.

"What do you want me to say Regina?"

"Why do you still deny me!" Regina stood all of a sudden, moving around the table to tower over Emma, staring her down.

"Must we do this" Emma complained, she too stood from her chair, taking a step back, feeling threatened by Regina's position.

"Yes we must!" Regina advanced on Emma, backing her towards the wall, "I know you want me, I can see it in your eye". Emma's back collided with the cold stone of the wall, trapping her between the body she desperately craved and it's hard surface.

"What I want" Emma began, glaring at Regina, "is freedom from that room, a chance to reconnect with the outside world, to feel grass beneath my feet once more!".

"That is why you're torturing us? Because you don't like be inside!" Regina growled, moving even closer to the younger girl.

"I am denying you because you treat me like a pet, one that you keep in a cage only for your viewing!" Emma yelled, pushing the Queen away from her.

"I keep you there because you would run if I let your roam free!"

"I made a deal with you! Do you think that means nothing to me? That I would so freely break it and run at the first chance!"

"Why would you stay?!" Emma blinked at the question, unable to think of an answer.

"Well I…" Regina stared at the Princess, her head hung in submission.

Emma looked up at Regina when she felt her lift her chin gently, emerald eyes meeting deep chocolate. So much emotion swirled in the emerald pools, drawing Regina in. Emma's eyes widened as she felt Regina's lips meet hers. A part of Emma tried to fight it, to not give into the Queen, but she couldn't help but melt into the older woman. The kiss was slow, both woman content with being close to one another, feeling each other and. Emma moaned quietly as she felt Regina's tongue begging for entrance, and she parted her lips allowing their tongues to meet in a fierce tango for dominance. Emma pulled Regina closer, wrapping her arms around her thin waist, while Regina's own hands tangled in blonde tresses, holding Emma in place. Emma could have stayed like that forever, but the need for air finally got to great and she reluctantly pulled away from Regina, resting her head against Regina's.

"You may go" Regina breathed out, her hold on Emma tightening at her words, "but you will have to follow my rules".

"Okay" Emma nodded her head in understand.

"Until I decide on an appropriate item to keep track of you, you must remain within the palace grounds, do you understand?"

"I do" Regina reluctantly stepped back, allowing the Princess free of her hold.

"Good, now go get some rest, I can imagine you have a lot of exploring to do tomorrow" Emma smiled at Regina, a bright genuine one, which Regina couldn't help but return. The blonde turned to leave, but stopped when Regina called to her once more, "Princess, I have one rule for you while you explore my palace".

"What's that?"

"You're to stay away from the west wing at all times, do you understand?" Emma frowned but nodded, her curiosity peaking as to what was hidden up there. Emma left the hall, practically skipping back to her room, the prospects of tomorrow already making her excitement soar.

Xxxxxx

Emma woke early next morning, and practically fell out of bed in the speed she attempted to get up in. She rushed to wash and dress, overly excited to finally see the famous Dark Palace, and not just the dining hall. She trotted off down to breakfast, with Max at her heal, deciding he too could do with the exercise and freedom from the small room.

Breakfast was uneventful, Regina made light talk, and suggested places she should visit, while Emma barely listened, focusing on not eating her food too quickly and chocking.

"I trust you won't cause any trouble on your own?" Emma swallowed the last of her food before answering.

"No, I'll be fine"

"Good, I would let Graham accompany you but I require his presence today, you've grown rather close, I see with the Huntsman" Emma look to see a flash a jealousy cross Regina's face.

"Yes, he has been a good friend" Emma watched as Regina relaxed slightly before nodding.

"Very well, I shall be in the war room most of today, I have an important meeting" she stood from her seat and Emma followed suit, gesturing for Max to follow her and the Queen to the door.

"Enjoy your day Emma" Regina said smiling at the blonde, Emma couldn't help but be at awe from the older woman, amazed at how different she could be when shown a little affection. Though she wasn't good at showing her kindness, Emma knew it was there. It was hard to think why she had been completely labelled evil.

"You to Regina" with that the two parted ways and headed off to start their days.

Xxxxxxxx

It was late evening when Emma finally returned from exploring the gardens, enjoying being outside once more and having a chance to stretch her legs. It had taken Emma all day to see the all castle, and there was lots left she hadn't seen. She was eager to look at the training grounds in more depth tomorrow and see how they compare to the ones back at the White Palace. Max trotted gleefully beside her, a flower tucked behind his ear as a joke by Emma, but she left it there when he had a tantrum when she took it out. She looked down at him, and laughed at how ridiculous the large wolf looked with a dandelion tucked behind his ear.

As Emma made her way through the palace halls it suddenly occurred to her she had no idea how to get back to her room. She cursed herself for not paying more attention on her way out. The blonde wondered down a long hall, various doors lining the wall, each closed and not very inviting. As Emma neared the end all the hall, she caught the sound of raised voices echoing from one of the doors. She walked closer to door, seeing it stood opening slightly, and listened to voices. She could hear a man talking, no more like pleading with someone. Emma's eyes widened when she heard Regina's voice cut across the man. The normally silky smooth voice was heavy with malice as she spoke to the man. Emma couldn't help but carefully peek around the door, immediately spotting Regina, accompanied by about a dozen other men. Emma looked down to see a man on his knees, whimpering before the Queen.

"You failed me, Vincent! So now you are no longer of any use to me, and do you know what I do to people who I have no use for?" Regina glared down at the cowering man, awaiting a reply.

"P-please don't h-hurt me!" he cried, his voice trembling.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you Vincent" Regina smiled evilly at the man, bending down to stroke his face,

"Thank you, your majesty" he bowed his head.

"No, instead I'm going to kill you" Regina plunged her hand into the man's chest, and he let out a strangled wail as she pulled a small pulsing organ free of his chest. Emma watched in horror as the Queen crushed Vincent's heart before his eyes, letting the dust fall upon his lifeless corpse. Regina turned to address the men behind her.

"I trust the rest of you won't fail me like this pathetic excuse for a man did?" All the men nodded frantically, and Regina smirked before turning. Her face turned to one of slight shock when her dark eyes met horrified green ones. Emma whipped away from the door, and sprinted down the corridor, ignoring the sound of her name being called by Regina. She didn't know where she was running, but she had to get away from the Queen, the _Evil Queen_!

 **A/N: I love you all! Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys sure know how to make a girl smile. So please keep them coming, waking up to so many emails from fanfiction because of you guys was the best possible way to wake up! Again if you have any questions feel free to ask me, I am more than happy to explain anything, so long as it's not the Prophesy, you'll have to wait a little longer for that one! Till next time Kids.**


	7. Trust Me

True Love

Chapter 7- Trust Me

Emma wasn't sure where she was running. The halls of the palace seemed to stretch for miles, becoming an endless maze which held the young Princess captive. Emma skidded to a stop outside a pair of large doors, taking a moment to glance behind her, seeing no sign of Regina anywhere.

Emma yanked open the doors and threw herself inside, panting heavily as she strained her ears, listening for any sounds outside the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when none came, relaxing against the door as she tried to catch her breath.

"I know running is a natural instinct, but what on earth did you think running from me would achieve?" Emma yelped as she snapped her head to the sound of Regina's voice. Emma glanced around the room, realising she had attempted to hide in the throne room. It's huge size making Emma feel tiny, as she stared up at the glaring Queen, who sat regally upon her throne. Emma ignored the question and turned to try and leave, pulling frantically at the doors. She yanked desperately at the heavy doors but they did not budge, making Emma's attempts to open them futile. Emma turned to look at Regina once more when she heard her let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let me leave!" Emma yelled, her voice shaking dramatically.

"No" Regina rose from her throne and stepped down from the dais, "come here Emma" she beckoned, curling her finger inwards at Emma. When Emma didn't move the Queen placed her hands upon her hips before commanding the girl once more.

"Come here, NOW!" Emma shifted towards Regina slowly, not daring to look her in the eye. When she reached the Queen, Emma stopped about a metre away, ensuring she was completely out of range from the older woman. "Why did you run from me?" Regina forced her voice to be calm, taking care not to frighten the girl any more than she already was. Regina glanced down at the wolf when he huffed at Emma, as if coaxing her to talk to the Queen.

"Why do you think?" Emma still refused to meet the Queen's gaze, reminding her a lot of a young Snow, when she had acted out and would have to face punishment.

"Look at me" Regina said gently, trying her best to reassure the girl. The Queen placed two slim fingers under her pale chin and rose Emma's face up to meet hers. Regina's heart broke momentarily at the look of fear dancing in the emerald pools.

"You killed that man" Emma's voice was barely a whisper.

"I did" Regina moved her hand up to cup Emma's cheek, gently pulling her closer.

"Why?"

"He failed me, and had serve the punishment for that" Regina frowned when Emma pulled away from her hand.

"Did you have to kill him?" the disgust in Emma's voice rang around the room, echoing off of the walls.

"Yes" Emma scoffed and turned away from Regina, unable to believe what she was hearing.

" _This is why they call her the Evil Queen"_ Emma thought bitterly.

"Why are you looking at me like that!" Regina demanded.

"Because now I see who you truly are!" Emma spat back.

"Who I am? Whatever caused you to think I was something different?" Regina moved closer to the girl once more, reaching for her.

"I thought you were something different, that you were not completely evil!" the blonde shook with emotion, unable to control herself.

"I have been the same person since you met me!" the Queen yelled, unable to understand what Emma had seen in her before. Regina reached out and wrapped her hand around the back of Emma's neck, tugging her forward.

Emma turned her face away, letting the Queen's lips fall upon her cheek. Nails dug into her neck and she hissed in pain.

"Why do you recoil from me?! I wouldn't hurt you, I told you that" Emma kept her eyes fixed on the ground, not wishing to look at Regina. The Queen attempted to kiss Emma again, but the Princess pushed her away, wriggling from her possessive grasp.

"I don't want you near me" Emma growled at her, fear and anger collided with one another as she looked at Regina.

"I am still the same person you kissed yesterday! What is different now" Regina screeched, her eyes popping with anger.

"Yesterday I had only heard of the Evil Queen, only knew of your deeds from rumours I heard from around the castle, or the stories my mother told me. Today I have seen the Evil Queen, and now I can no longer pretend she doesn't exist!" Emma said softly, backing away from Regina, casting one last glance before running from the room. This time the doors opening easily, swinging apart to permit her leave. Emma scurried from the room, not daring to look back at the broken woman she was leaving behind.

Regina stood rooted to the spot, tears running down her face and she watched her Princess run from her once more.

Xxxxx

Emma had refused to attend dinner with Regina, opting for no food instead of faceing the Queen again. The blonde had been trapped in a flurry of emotions since her encounter with Regina. Her words had been hurtful, she knew that, and while it filled Emma with guilt for causing Regina pain, she had meant what she said.

Max had been in a mood with her since they returned to her room. He had been sitting by the balcony since they got back, completely ignoring her, clearly unhappy with how she had handled things with Regina. She stared at him, wishing he would stop acting so childish and acknowledge her. A knock sounded at her door and panic washed over Emma.

"Go away!" she yelled, fearing Regina had come to try and talk to her.

"It's me" the heavily accented voice of Graham came through the door and she sighed in relief.

"Come in", Graham opened the door, he looked exhausted and strained.

"Hi" he said, coming over to sit next to her on the bed, concern in his eyes.

"Hey" she greeted, half smiling at him. Graham's eyes shifted over to Max, who was still not moving.

"What's up with him" he asked, eyeing the wolf.

"He's in a mood with me"

"Because of the Queen?" Emma frowned, wondering how he knew before answering.

"Yeah"

"What's with the dandelion?" Graham chuckled.

"He thinks he looks pretty with it" Emma couldn't help but smile when Max huffed in agreement.

"Something intense must have gone down between you and Regina then?" he turned his attention back to her.

"You could say that" the blonde cast her eyes down.

"She summoned me earlier, but I didn't get much out of her, other than your name and lots of shrieking" Emma sighed heavily, knowing she was the cause of the Queens upset.

"Did she seem angry?" the Princess looked up at Graham, waiting for him to reply.

"No, I don't think it was anger…she seemed more upset than anything else" he furrowed his brow at her, "which is strange, after all my time here I've only ever seen her lose control like that a few times before. You must have a big effect on her if you bring her walls down".

"I didn't intend to hurt her"

"You saw what happened in the war room, and you were scared. It's a natural response to have" he said gently, placing his hand over hers.

"I thought she was different, that after everything she might still be good".

"And now?"

"Whatever I saw before, couldn't have been real" Graham didn't say anything in response, but merely put his arm around her and held her close.

"What do I do next Graham?" she muttered.

"I think whatever happens, you have to work it out on your own. This is your journey" Emma smiled at his words and relaxed on his shoulder, letting her tears slip down her face freely.

Xxxxxx

Regina stared at the image of Emma and Graham, watching as he comforted her, and held her. She roared in anger, smashing the mirror, before storming back towards her balcony. The Queen took several deep breaths in, calming herself once more, before returning to her chambers and fixing the mirror. As she did the face of the Genie appeared on its surface.

"You and the Princess clearly have a thing for breaking mirrors" he drawled.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him, the Queen was in no mood to deal with the insufferable man today.

"I was going to see if you were alright" Regina turned away and sat down upon one of the lush chairs in her chambers. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, wishing the day would end faster and she could forget it ever happened.

"I've never been better Sydney" she said vaguely.

"I know of the conversation between you in the girl, so there's no need to act like nothing happened" Regina turned her head to look at his floating face.

"Everything she said was true, there's nothing she could have seen in me".

Before the Genie could answer, a knock rang around the room, and a small man entered the chambers. Regina looked up and gave a small smile to her father, as he walked towards her.

"What is it Daddy?" she asked, watching as the older man rummaged around in his pockets for something.

"The item you wanted for the Princess as arrived" he pulled out a small box and handed it to the Queen. Regina eagerly took from him, and opened it, smiling at its content.

"Perfect" she whispered. Regina stood and walked over to her vanity, placing the small box upon it.

"What is it?" Henry's voice asked behind her.

"Hopefully, a peace maker" she said, waving her hand across the surface of her vanity, watching as an image of Graham holding a flower while begin chased around Emma's room by Max came into view. Regina stared at Emma, watching as she laughed at the other two. She reached out and traced Emma's face with the tip of her finger, wishing to be in the room with her, for Emma to look at her like she did before, with a desperate want in her eyes, and not one of fear.

Xxxxxxx

Emma had been up for a while before she was summoned to Regina by the Genie. Once again, the little man had taken pleasure in causing the Princess a mini heart attack by popping up in her mirror. Emma marched along the hall towards Regina's chamber, Max at her heel. To Emma's surprise he had gotten over is hump with her, and had gone back to liking her again. Emma was thankful he had, his presence was very much appreciated by the Princess, as her stomach filled with butterflies when she reached the Queen's chambers.

When Emma arrived outside of the doors, and they immediately swung inwards, revealing a large room, with lush red carpets and black stone walls. The Princess walked in nervously, the whole room screamed power, causing Emma to feel completely out of her element. She spotted Regina sat at her vanity and cleared her throat.

"Good morning Princess" Regina greeted, looking at her through the mirror.

"Why did you want to see me" Emma shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"I have something for you" the Queen stood gracefully, picking up a small box from her vanity and walking towards Emma. Regina held the box out for Emma to take, which she did, curiosity getting the better of her. The blonde opened the small box, inside sat a ring. There nothing fancy about it, just a simple silver band. Emma plucked it from the box and examined it closer, on the inside there was writing, though Emma was unsure of what it said.

"What is it?" Emma asked, looking up at Regina.

"You wanted freedom from the castle, so this is my way of giving it to you" the Queen replied.

"How does it work" Emma sat the ring in her palm, still staring at it.

"It's enchanted, so if you wander further than my chosen boundary for you, the ring will grow warmer and warmer the further you go" Regina explained, as Emma slipped it onto her finger. The brunette noticed another ring upon Emma's hand, which she hadn't before. It was gold, with a thin silver band running through the middle.

"Will it hurt?" Emma asked, stretching her fingers, and getting used to the feel of the ring.

"Only if you go too far" Regina watched Emma play with the ring, and get used to the feel of it, "it will also allow me to track you, so then I know where you are. Now that the ring is on, only I can remove it" Emma proved Regina correct by tugging at the ring to see if it would come off, it didn't.

"How far can I go before it starts warming up?"

"The Dark forest, it surrounds my castle and the town just west of here" Emma nodded her understanding, "so long as you stay out of the forest, you'll be fine".

"I understand, your majesty"

Xxxxxxx

Emma laughed as she ran from the castle, Max howling in glee with her, as they headed towards the town. The wind whipped Emma's face as she streaked down the path, the ground thundering beneath her feet as she went.

They arrived at the small town, and excitement buzzed through Emma as she caught a glimpse of a market underway. She and Max wandered freely through the town, enjoying the busy atmosphere that hung in the air. The Princess decided to avoid the tavern, not wishing to spend her free time at the bottom of a mug.

The day moved steadily on, and Emma felt herself growing tired and hungry from the day's adventure. They had spent the day indulging in various town activities, browsing market stalls and popping their head into the odd shop here and there as she went. It was a quaint town, full of life and activity, but Emma knew she would have to return to the castle, and back to Regina.

When the sun began to slowly sink below the trees Emma began making her way back to the castle, deciding to take the more scenic route through the trees on her way back. Max skipped along ahead, the slightly longer fur around his face had been braided by some of the children they came across, and of course Max took his new appearance in his stride, shaking his head dramatically from time to time, letting the little braids shake with him.

A sudden chill passed through Emma, and she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. The blonde stopped and signalled for the wolf to do the same. She looked around, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

"Looking for me dearie?" Emma whirled around to face the owner of the voice. Leaning casually against a tree stood Rumpelstiltskin, his scaly face twisted into a crazed smile.

"Rumpelstiltskin" Emma stumbled back in shock as he let out a high pitched giggle.

"There's been quite a to do about you, dearie" he said, tilting his head slightly.

"Really?"

"Why of course, and look here you are, living with the Evil Queen of all people" Emma bristled at the name.

"Oh what's this I see, not enjoying your new home?" he stepped closer to her, eyeing her closely.

"What's it to you" he giggled once more.

"Well it's quite clear there something going on between you too" Emma looked away from him, her cheeks reddening at his words. "Oooh I do like a good love story".

"it's not love!" Emma snapped at him.

"Not yet maybe, but it's clear you've got feelings for her though" he began circling her while talking, "let me guess, you're battling with yourself because of how you feel?".

"It's not just that" Emma muttered.

"Oh? You're blinded by what you see and ignoring what you feel" he said, stopping behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"You are focusing too much on the Evil Queen, and not letting yourself see Regina" Emma turned to look at him, her mouth slightly agape, causing him to giggle manically and clap his hands.

"You're wrong, there is no Regina, only evil" Emma said sadly.

"You sure about that? Or is that what you're choosing to believe?" his voice whispered in her ear, making her squirm.

"I doesn't matter what I believe"

"Oh but it does, you're just in denial about everything you've seen because you're afraid of letting yourself fall for this woman" Emma shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"How do you know that?" he sighed at her.

"Are you forgetting I'm the one who made your prophesy?" Emma gasped, turning to look at him, but not finding him behind her anymore.

"It's clear you need some persuading about how Regina clearly feels about you dearie" She turned to see him up ahead of her, petting an awkward looking Max.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, unsure of what his answer would be.

"If Regina cares about you, she will do anything to save you, yes? So we'll put that to the test shall we?" before Emma could answer, the Dark One flicked his wrist, and Emma screamed in agony, clutching at her chest before collapsing on the floor. Max rushed forward to Emma whining as blood seeped from a deep cut across her chest.

"W-why did you do that" Emma gasped, clutching at her chest, attempting to stop all the blood from pouring out of her chest.

"Sometimes people need a little push to get things done" she heard him giggle one last time before disappearing with a pop, leaving her to bleed on the floor, tears running down her face.

Emma forced herself to get up, gritting her teeth through the pain, as she continued to stumble on, desperate to reach the castle, before she bled out. As Emma neared the edge of the forest the castle came into the view, but her legs gave way and she collapsed once more, wheezing. Max nuzzled at her, whining.

"Max..." Emma couldn't force anymore words out, as the pain in her chest began to become too much. She felt a tug at the back of her leather vest, before her body was raised from the ground, her feet dragging slightly as Max sprinted with her towards the Dark Palace. Emma wrapped her arms around Max's neck and they travelled towards the palace. Darkness started to invade Emma's mind as she forced herself to stay awake.

" _Regina"_ she thought desperately, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

 **A/N: This chapter was a bitch to write, but none the less here it is. Do you guys think Emma was too hard on Regina? Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have anything you want to see happen then please say and I will do my best to work it in. Next chapter will be a sex scene, so prepare yourself for that children. I love you all and thank you for your kind words about this fic, it means the world to me! Till next time Kids.**


	8. Your Heart For Mine

True Love

Chapter 8

Max hurtled through the castle, searching for Regina's chambers, desperately hoping she would be there. Emma groaned below him, blood still heavily flowing from her chest. Max skidded to a stop outside of Regina chambers and laid Emma down gently before hurling himself at the doors, howling as loud as he could. A few moments pasted until the chamber doors opened and Regina stood in all her glory behind them.

Max ran and butted his head against Regina's leg, yipping at her before moving back over to Emma, licking her face in attempt to keep her conscious. Regina leaped into action and quickly levitated Emma into the room, gently laying her upon the bed, before seeing to her wound.

"Emma! Emma! Darling can you hear me!?" the Princess forced her eyes open to see Regina looming over her, her expression was terrified.

"Regina" Emma croaked out, before crying in pain when Regina touched her chest.

"Hold on, I'm going to help you" Emma could only nod, as Regina began to peel away vest and shirt, revealing her ripped undergarments and the deep wound, spanning from the right side of her clavicle, ending just above her left kidney. Regina ran her hands up and down the wound, a rippling purple light glowed from her hand, slowly closing the wound.

Emma tried to look up but was pushed back down by Regina's free hand, keeping her in place while Regina continued to heal her. The blonde felt the pain slowly begin to ebb away, leaving nothing but a dull ache in her chest. When Emma felt Regina's hands move away she risked another glance at her lower body, relieved to see nothing but tried blood there.

"Regina I-" Emma began but the Queen placed a hand over her mouth, shaking her head slightly.

"Rest, we can talk later" the Princess nodded and shut her eyes, feeling the heaviness of sleep already over taking her body.

Xxxxxx

Emma awoke sometime later, it was dark all around the room. Emma sat up, rubbing her eyes, as she adjusted to the darkness. She looked down to see she wore a loose white shirt that hung off her body, and from what she could tell, she still wore the trouser from earlier. Suddenly she remembered everything that happened, all the events of the day flashing before her eyes, and she stuck her hand up her shirt to feel her chest. Her fingers connected with a thin scar running across her body. She was healed, Regina had healed her. Regina, Emma suddenly felt the presence of someone else in the bed and turned to look at the sleeping form of Regina. Her dark hair was down, and spilling across her back. She was dressed in a white nightgown, making her look younger and less dramatic. Emma shifted about in the bed, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Emma?" the blonde yelped and fell off the bed when a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Emma lay sprawled on the floor for a moment, watching as Regina peeked over the bed to look at her.

"Regina" Emma crawled over to the edge of the bed, and climbed back on, sitting down to face the Queen. Even in nightwear the older woman still looked regal.

"How do you feel?" Regina reached out to touch the blonde's chest but caught herself, pulling her hand away. Emma noticed Regina's hesitance and took her hovering hand in her own, lacing their fingers. Regina's eyes darted down to the joined hands, before back up to Emma's.

"You saved me" Emma whispered, shifting closer to Regina, the faces inches apart.

"Of course I did" Regina replied, her eyes darting down to Emma's lips, watching as they curled into a smile.

"Thank you" Emma said, before she surged forward, claiming Regina's lips in a long overdue kiss.

The Queen's eyes widened in surprise, before kissing the blonde back, tangling her hand into blonde curls. Emma slipped her arms around Regina waist, tugging her flush against her. The two parted, panting slightly and staring at each other, eyes looked in a lustful gaze. Regina broke the gaze and moved forward to kiss Emma once more, choosing to be more daring with the younger woman and pushing her tongue through parted lips, their tongues finally meeting, a welcomed feeling to both women.

Emma moaned as Regina took control, pushing her tongue into the Princess ready mouth, stroking and exploring everywhere she could reach. Emma let her hands wander down Regina's gown, lightly tugging at the thin material, that cut her off from where she desperately wanted to touch. Emma began to unlace the front of the gown, while she felt Regina unbutton her own shirt, neither one of them breaking the kiss. Emma's shirt fell open, and Regina pulled back from Emma's lips, attaching her sizzling mouth to the spot below Emma's ear and sucking light, before moving down her pale neck, kissing and nipping at random, before soothing each bite with her tongue.

Emma moaned louder when the Queen's hands ghosted over her breasts, and up to her shoulders, running under her shirt and slowly pushing it down, freeing Emma's entire torso. Regina pulled back and Emma caught her plump lips in a passionate kiss, nipping at Regina lower lip, before sucking it into her mouth. Emma felt a rush of heat at her core when Regina moaned low in her throat, her hands running down Emma collar bone, and down between the valley of her breasts. Emma broke the kiss and gasped loud when she felt her nipple pinched and pulled, before being rolled between Regina's slim fingers. The Queen coaxed Emma to lie back, pushing her against the feather pillows before kissing her once more, while rolling perked nipples between her fingers. Regina began to trail kisses down Emma throat once more, dragging her tongue down one of Emma's breast before popping one of the hard nipples into her mouth. Emma cried out in pleasure as Regina nipped and sucked her nipple, while pulling and pinching the other.

"Fuck Regina, more!" Emma panted, clawing at the furs beneath her. Regina chuckled, and began to move down her stomach, nipping her just below Emma's naval. Regina ran her hands up Emma's leather clad legs, stopping at the apex of the thighs, leaning up to hover her face over Emma's once more.

"What do you want" Regina husked into Emma's ear, sucking on her lobe, before moving to look into the Princess' eyes.

"You" Emma gasped as she felt Regina cup her sex through her trousers.

"What else?" the blonde's mind went blank as she felt the Queen put pressure on her clit, but not enough for her to be satisfied.

"Inside! I need you inside me Regina" Emma opened her eyes to meet Regina's practically black ones, looming above hers. She leant up to kiss the Queen as she felt her trousers being yanked down her legs and thrown onto the floor, landing next to her discarded shirt. Regina broke the kiss, and moved down to be level with Emma's womanhood. The younger girl screamed when Regina's lips attached to her aching clit, sucking it hard before she felt the Queen's tongue snake out and flick the sensitive bundle of nerves. Emma lifted her head up to see Regina staring directly at her, the brown eyes burning with lust and want for the blonde. Emma thumped her head back into the pillows as she felt Regina's fingers circle her entrance, dipping into the liquid heat before pulling away again, returning to rubbing up and down her swollen folds, gathering Emma's arousal upon her digits.

"Ahh Regina!" Emma cried out, bucking her hips into Regina's hand. Emma grabbed Regina's hair, pulling tightly, while letting out a scream when Regina finally entered her, pushing two fingers deep into Emma before nearly pulling the whole way out again. Emma bucked her hips frantically, trying to get more of the wonderful fingers inside her. Regina sensed the younger girl's desperation and slammed her fingers back inside, curling them to hit the rough patch in Emma.

"Fuck! Shit, holy fuck!" curses rolled off of Emma's tongue continuously, as she felt herself getting close, Regina knew it to, as she quickened her pace and sucked harder on Emma's clit, feeling the Princess' walls begin to clamp down on her fingers. With one final hard thrust, Emma unravelled with a cry and her orgasm washed over her, with wave after wave of pleasure rippling through her, causing to toes to curl, and body to spasm slightly. Regina kept her fingers moving, letting Emma ride out her orgasm before slowly pulling them free. Emma watched as Regina inserted her fingers inside her mouth, sucking Emma's juices off them. Regina opened her eyes and connected them with Emma's, seeing the hungry look that danced in the much darker emerald eyes.

Emma sat up and pulled Regina onto her lap, bringing her into another kiss, a much slower one than before, letting them relish in the feel of one another. Emma broke the kiss and looked down at the laces stopping her from getting to Regina's body. She heard Regina chuckle up above before the gown vanished and she sat bare in Emma's lap, looking expectantly at the Princess. Emma wasted no time in pushing two fingers inside Regina soaked core, wetness pooled in her palm as she moved her thumb up to circle Regina's clit.

"You're so wet" Emma purred at Regina, receiving a loud moan in response.

"All for you" Emma growled as she pushed her fingers in deeper, before adding a third, filling Regina. Emma ducked her head down to suck on the Queen hard nipple, while her free hand sunk down to knead Regina firm ass cheeks, pulling her even closer to the Princess.

Regina moaned continuously, Emma's name falling from plump lips as she came closer and closer to release. The Queen wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, pulling her face up to kiss her once more as her climax hit her hard, and she screamed into Emma's mouth who kept her fingers moving inside of her, continuing to circle the brunettes clit. Regina shook as Emma coaxed another orgasm from her and Regina cried out as a second wave of uncontrollable pleasure rocketed through her. She slumped against Emma, who breathed heavily and pulled her fingers free from Regina.

The two stayed still for a moment, holding each other close, listening to the rhythm of their synced heartbeats. After what felt like hours Regina slipping from Emma's lap, and moved back under the furs of her bed, pulling them back so that Emma could snuggle under with her. The Princess wrapped herself around Regina, relishing in her warmth, as she drifted back off to sleep, a smile upon her kiss swollen lips.

Regina looked down at the sleeping Princess, planting a soft kiss atop her head, before succumbing to the pull of sleep.

Xxxxxxx

Regina woke early that morning to find her Princess not wrapped around her, like she had left her. She frowned when she spotted the younger spread out upon the large bed, she faced Regina, the hint of a smile on her lips. Regina couldn't help but smile at the girl, as she scooted towards her, pulling Emma's body against hers, wrapping her arm loosely around the Princess' slim waist.

Emma shifted below her before her eyes flickered open once more, taking in her surroundings. She looked down at Regina, who met her eyes with a smile.

"Hey" Emma husked, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning dear" Regina replied, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on Emma's lips.

"Is it morning already? God, it feelings like I only just went to sleep" Emma stifled a yawn, as she looked out of the window.

"Go back to sleep if you need it darling, you had a long day yesterday" Regina lifted herself onto her elbows, glancing down at the scar running across Emma's perfect body.

"How bad is it?" Emma asked, trying to see the scar from her angle.

"It could have been a lot worse" Regina admitted, "if it weren't for your wolf, I doubt you would have made it" Emma blinked before releasing she hadn't seen Max in a while.

"Where is he?" worry entering Emma's now more awake voice.

"It's alright, I had Graham take him while you slept, he seemed to be a little distressed by your state" Emma nodded, a smile on her face.

"Sounds like him, he freaks out at even the slightest paper cut" she chuckled.

"He is quite remarkable I must admit" Regina traced the scar on Emma's chest vaguely.

"I don't know what I would do without him" Regina nodded, before she raised herself up to hover over Emma.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked, staring into the emerald pools.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, all of that. What changed?" Emma smiled at Regina, lifting her hand up to caress her cheek.

"I met someone on my walk back to the castle, they opened my eyes, in several ways"

"Who?"

"Rumpelstiltskin" Regina bristled at the name, "Yes I'm no longer to fan of him either".

"What did he say?"

"He told me that I was blinded, and refusing to accept my feelings" Regina smiled, "which was true, I was. I was focusing on the Evil Queen, and using her as an excuse not to face how I felt. Which was wrong, I should have been focusing on Regina".

"Regina?"

"Yes, there's good in you, I've seen it. You've proven to me that there is still light in you" Emma leant up and pecked Regina on the cheek.

"But I'm still the Evil Queen, dear. That's not going away" Regina confessed.

"I know that, but as long as I have Regina, then I can accept the Evil Queen with her" Regina captured Emma's lips in a kiss, pouring all the emotions she felt in that moment into the kiss, hoping it would translate to Emma how she felt.

"Come, we should bathe" Regina pulled Emma up and led her towards the bathroom, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

 **A/N: I should stop writing at one in the morning, but I'm so addicted to writing for you guys! Please review and tell me what you think. Who needs sleep when I can read all your lovely reviews. Till next time Kids.**


	9. Love Is Blind

True Love

Chapter 9- Love Is Blind

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not updating twice like normal yesterday, but I got caught up in family issues. None the less, here is chapter 9. I have officially planned out the whole story all the way to the end! Its all very exciting and I can't wait to write it all :D**

Emma and Regina walked down the corridor, hands entwined as they headed for the stables, a day of riding planned for the Princess and Queen. During their bath, Emma had expressed the want to know more about Regina, so the Queen suggested they went for a ride, to give them a chance to talk, uninterrupted.

Emma smiled at how easily the Queen dismissed her duties to spend time with her. Emma intended to show her how much she appreciated it. As they neared the stables Regina broke the silence.

"Do you know how to ride?" she asked, squeezing Emma hand gently.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Emma chuckled.

"Well your mother took a while to learn as a child, I merely wondered if you were the same" Regina smirked at the younger woman, who pouted at her.

"I'm eighteen, I'm not a child" Emma whined, and Regina laughed, before leaning in to kiss Emma's pout away.

"Are you sure about that?" the Queen said playfully, loving how wound up Emma got. They entered the stables, and Regina walked over to her horse, running her hand up his neck to tangle in his mane. "This is Brego".

"Brego?" Emma asked, questioning Regina's name choice.

"I can name him whatever I want" it was Regina's turn to pout and Emma smiled brightly at her. The Queen gestured towards a white horse in the stall next to Brego. Emma walked over and stroked the stallion's mane.

"That is Shadowfax" Emma smiled as the horse rubbed his face against her, nuzzling her slightly.

"Are you in charge of naming them all?" Regina ignored Emma as she handed her a saddle. The Princess prepared Shadowfax, before mounting him, enjoying the feeling of being atop a horse once more. Emma watched as Regina did the same, and spurred Brego on, leading him out of the stables, gesturing for Emma to follow her.

They rode for a while in silence, nearing the forest, heading down a path Regina seemed to wish for them to take. Emma looked down at the ring on her finger, expecting it to start warming up as they headed into the thick trees.

"Don't worry, I widened its range for today" Regina cooed next to her.

"You could take it off now, you know?" Emma suggested.

"And risk what happened with Rumple again? No, I want it on you" Regina dismissed the idea, and they fell into silence once more.

"I wouldn't run though" Emma said absentmindedly, watching the path ahead.

"I know, but you're safer wearing it" the Princess could hear the smile in Regina words, making her smile too. They rode for a little longer down the path, the sunlight breaking through the trees occasionally.

"So, where are we going?" Emma asked, unsure of where this path led.

"You'll see" Regina smirked at her, and the blonde couldn't help but lean over the kiss the smirk away, loving the feel of Regina's lips on hers. Regina moaned quietly, but pushed Emma off gently.

"Eyes of the road dear" she said, though she slipped her hand onto Emma's thigh, resting it there.

"Right yeah" Emma said, her voice lower than usual.

"Take a left up here" Regina pointed to a gap in the tree, but the path did not go through it. Emma looked at the Queen quizzically, but none the less rode through the gap. The blonde gasped at the sight before her. A beautiful pool lay before them, its waters twinkling in the sun, making the rocks surrounding it dance with light. Regina slipped from her horse and Emma did the same, tying him to a tree, before moving towards the waters, bending down to dip her fingers in. The water was pleasantly warm, and she couldn't help but flick some at Regina when she came close by.

The two sat down by the water's edge, leaning back to relax in the sun. Regina reached over and took Emma's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb across the soft skin there.

"How did you find this place?" Emma asked, enjoying the soft caressing on her hand.

"I was out riding once, escaping the King and Snow, and came across it" Emma's face fell at the mention of her Mother and Grandfather.

"Was he really that bad? Mother always made him out to be like a god" the Princess shifted to see Regina's face.

"Yes" she said simply, clearing not wanting to discuss her late husband.

"Is that why you killed him?" Regina turned to look at Emma, shocked by her question.

"What? I didn't-" but she stopped when she caught Emma expression, and sighed, reaching out to cup Emma's cheek. "Yes, that is why I killed him".

"I knew it" Emma said, a small smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Regina asked, frowning at Emma's smile.

"It wasn't hard to work out really" Emma shrugged.

"And you're not upset that I killed your Grandfather?"

"I didn't know the guy" Emma said simple, turning to face Regina properly, "and by the sounds of it, he probably deserved what he got".

"I can't imagine Snow felt the same way"

"No…she's never gotten over that" Emma sighed.

"Do you love them?" Regina sat up, looking down on Emma.

"With all my heart I do" the Queen nodded, understanding how Emma would feel about them.

"Well at least Snow was able to raise her child right" Regina commented.

"Their already heartbroken you know" Emma said sadly, sitting up to be level with Regina, "I left them, staging my own death so they wouldn't come after me. I can still hear my Mother's screams in my head. Telling them I'm alive would only make them come and get me".

"I know, I gave up on my plan for you when I realised I cared about you" Emma smiled and moved closer to Regina planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Tell me" Emma said between kisses, "how private are we here?"

"Very" Regina gasped, as Emma straddled her, gently rubbing her core against Regina.

"Good" Emma muttered, as she pulled Regina into a deeper kiss, pushing her tongue into the Queen's mouth, exploring everything she could. Regina moaned as she trailed her hands down Emma's front, slipping them under the silk shirt the Princess wore, and cupping the warm breast she found. Emma moaned as Regina rolled her nipples between skilled fingers.

"More" the blonde moaned, as she grinded down on Regina, attempting to get more friction. The Queen complied and slipped her fingers into Emma's trousers, seeking out the heat that called to her. Regina circled Emma's clit before sinking her fingers into the Princess soaking core, feeling wetness run down her fingers.

"You're so wet" Regina purred, remembering Emma's words from last night.

"All for you" Emma too copied what had been said the night before, loving how Regina growled, pleased by Emma's words. The blonde cried out as her orgasm approached, her walls clamping down on Regina's fingers, making her grown loudly.

"Cum for me darling" Regina husked into Emma's ear, running her tongue around the shell, before sucking on her lobe. Emma cried out as her orgasm flowed through her, over taking her senses and making the Princess' body go numb.

"Your turn" Emma cooed at Regina, pushing her down into the grass.

Xxxxxxx

Emma squired in her saddle as they neared the castle, her nether region sore from several rounds of love making, exhausting both women. The Princess didn't miss the quiet chuckles from Regina, every time she wriggled in her seat.

When they arrived back at the stables, Emma declared she wished to go find Max, worrying this much time apart wouldn't be good for him. Regina seemed disappointed, but led Emma towards the Captains quarters, having no doubt he would be there at this time of day.

Regina bided Emma goodbye, claiming she needed to speak to someone, but not before asking Emma to come up to her chambers once she was done talking with Graham. Emma watched Regina saunter off down the corridor, more sway in her hips than usual. The blonde knocked and was immediately granted access to the small chambers.

Emma let out a shriek as she was slammed against the door, Max in her arms, licking and nuzzling her face excitedly. Graham laughed somewhere in front of Emma, before removing the over excited wolf off of Emma.

"Good to see you're alive" He pulled her into a one armed hug, which she returned.

"Well I mostly have Max and Regina to thank for that" Max howled in glee, spinning in circles as Graham offered Emma a seat.

"I life saver once more eh?" Emma smiled as the beast laid his head on her knee, letting Emma run her hands through his fur.

"How was your ride with the Queen?" heat prickled at Emma cheeks at the mention of the ride, and she forced her voice to be even.

"It was nice" She shrugged, before rummaging around in her pockets, searching for something she picked up earlier. "Ah! Here it is" Emma pulled out a gently glowing dandelion from her pocket, and presented it to Max, who sniffed it eagerly.

"What's that?" Graham asked, eyeing the flower.

"It's a dandelion" she answered, as she placed it behind Max's ear, "Regina enchanted it so it won't wilt this time".

"So things have kicked off between you to then?" Emma hesitated before answering.

"You could say that" Graham studied her for a moment before answering.

"You had sex didn't you?" Emma glanced at him before answering.

"Yes" he clapped his hands together.

"I knew it!"

"Don't sound too shocked!" Emma snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, but it was going to happen. I mean neither of you are very subtle" Emma laughed at this.

"No, I guess we're not"

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"I have no idea, I just hope it stays like this" she said, truly hoping nothing would ruin whatever was starting between them.

Xxxxxxx

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Regina's voice rang out around the empty room.

"You called?" the Queen shivered, as the signature giggle of the Dark One filled the room. She turned to see him sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace, looking relaxed, as if he'd been there for hours. "You look a little tense dearie".

"You!" she spat, advancing on him, "how dare you lay a hand on Emma! My Princess" she yelled at him, anger bubbling through her like liquid fire.

"Technically, I didn't actually touch her" he pointed out, his face twisting into one of his crazed smiles.

"She could have died!" red spots appeared in Regina eyes as she tried to contain herself.

"But she didn't" he shrugged, acting so calm.

"But she would of! If her wolf hadn't gotten her here she would be dead" he rose from his seat, flexing his arms has he did.

"I don't see why you're so angry, in fact you should be thanking me"

"Thanking you?!" Regina couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes, if it hadn't been for me, your Princess would never have accepted her feeling for you" he walked past her, wondering around the room.

"There are other ways of going about it, I could have handled it myself. All she needed was time"

"Ah time, that's where we are different. You see things take too long if you leave it to time and fate" he waved his hands around, "I prefer to give things a little push when it's needed".

"Why do you care? What's it to you if Emma and I are together or not!" She glared at him, wishing she could see where he came into all this.

"Let's just say, we all play a part in each other's futures. And I've known about Emma's future for some time now" he giggled at her confused face.

"Why? What's so special about her?"

"That's the thing about the future, you're not meant to know what happens" Regina let out an annoyed growl at him.

"I demand you tell me what you know about her!"

"No" he leaned in close to her, "but I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet though"

"Told me what?"

"About her Prophesy of course" his tone of voice made it sound like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Prophesy?"

"Yes, you play a big part in it to, but we'll get to that" he waved his hand dismissively, and turned to walk away from her.

"You can't just say something like that and walk away!" she screamed at him, her anger finally tipping over the edge.

"Oh don't worry dearie, soon it will be a reality. And that is going to be one hell of a ride" with one final giggle, he was gone, leaving a fuming and very confused Regina behind.

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, or PM me. I love reading anything I get from you guys! Till next time Kids.**


	10. Curiosity Killed The Cat

True Love

 **A/N: Omg the amount of Emails I woke up to this morning was insane! I love you all so much!**

Chapter 10- Curiosity Killed The Cat

I wondered down the corridor towards Regina chambers, opting to leave Max with Graham tonight since she had no desire to traumatize the wolf. It was strange, Max had always acted so different to any wolf she had ever encountered before, even Graham agreed. He almost acted _human_. Emma shook her head at the idea, realising how stupid it sounds.

When Emma arrived at the chambers doors, she suddenly felt a prickle at the back of her neck, as if she was being warned about something. She stopped and listened against the door, picking up the sound of Regina's voice and another's. Emma gasped when she recognised it to be Rumple's, his high pitched giggle, penetrating the thick material of the door.

"About her Prophesy of course" panic rushed through the Princess as she backed away from the door. Rumple was telling Regina her Prophesy. Unsure of what to do, Emma ran off down the corridor, wanting to distance herself from the chamber as fast as possible. She made her way back to her room, closing the door behind her quietly, as if hoping she wouldn't be found here.

Emma ran her hands through her hair, calming her racing heart. Since getting here Emma had thought a lot about the Prophesy, and one line in particular, which if things carried on as they did, would soon involve Regina. She had to think carefully, perhaps Rumple was merely pointing out that she had a Prophesy, not actually telling Regina what it said. This thought calmed Emma considerably, and she made her way over towards her wardrobe, picking out some night wear. She made her way back towards her bed, stripping off her riding gear from earlier, thinking it would probably need to be burned after today's activities. Emma turned to pull the nightie over her head, but screamed when she realised she wasn't alone.

"Oh don't stop on my account, I was enjoying the show" Emma glared at Regina's face, her shoulders only just visible in the small mirror.

"Do you have to watch me like that! It's creepy" Emma whined, covering herself up with the gown to retain some shred of modesty.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before dear" Regina's tone was strange, it was clear she was trying to hide her emotions.

"Still" Emma returned to putting the nightie on, bored of Regina's odd behaviour.

"I would much rather prefer you did that here with me" once again Emma stopped her actions to peer at Regina's face, a smirk had formed on the red lips now.

"You would?" Emma stuttered over her words, unsure why she was nervous all of a sudden.

"Indeed" purple smoke engulfed the Princess, and when it cleared she was standing stark naked in front of Regina, who was looking at her with hungry eyes. "Actually, you won't be needing this" Regina plucked the offending garment from Emma hands and tossed it behind her.

"I won't?" Emma asked weakly, arousal starting to form from the way Regina stared at her.

"No, now come" Regina grasped Emma's hand and led her towards the huge bed, the Queen's own clothing disappearing as they did, leaving her in nothing. Regina pushed Emma onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

"Why didn't you come straight here like I asked?" Regina stared down at Emma, brown eyes piercing into green. Emma shifted slightly, unsure of where this was going.

"A guard said you had company, I didn't want to intrude" Emma lied, not wanting to admit she eavesdropped on Regina and Rumple's conversation about her.

"What guard?"

"Er I don't know, I met him walking up here, in the corridor" Regina sighed at her, leaning down so that their noses were touching.

"I don't like to be lied to Princess" she cooed at her, their bodies brushing lightly.

"I'm not" Emma attempted to slide out from under Regina, but was tugged back by strong hands, forced to face the glare from the older woman.

"Emma" she warned, "there's no getting out of this. Why are you lying to me?"

"Um" Emma screamed at herself, angry at her inability to form a proper sentence. Regina stared down at Emma, watching the conflict in her face, as she fought with herself.

"You over heard my conversation with Rumple didn't you?" when Emma didn't reply, Regina growled angrily at her, "didn't you!"

"Yes" Emma snapped at Regina, her tone shocking the older woman enough for her to wriggle free from her possessive grasp. Emma scooted over to the other side of the bed, keeping her distance from Regina.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" the Queen, moved over to Emma, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into an embrace. The Princess snuggled into Regina's arms, sighing at how good it felt to be held by the other woman, and not in an angered way.

"It's rude to eavesdrop" Emma smiled when Regina chuckled.

"I suppose, but I think anyone would listen if people are talking about them" the Princess nodded.

"So, are you going to tell me about this Prophesy, Rumple mentioned?" Emma stiffened in Regina's arms. So she didn't know what it was about, how odd that Rumple didn't tell her. She felt Regina squeeze her gently when she didn't reply.

"I don't want to talk about it" the Queens brow furrowed at the answer, she fought against the Evil Queen to not snap at the girl for denying her something. She breathed a sigh before answering.

"Alright"

Xxxxxx

Snow sat in a crumpled heap on her throne. It was late, and the only light on the room was cast by the braziers hanging from the walls around her. In her hand she clutched a small rag doll, its ragged state showed it was old and well loved. The Queen cradled it against her chest, silent tears rolling down her face, as she sniffed the doll, taking in its scent. She did not stir at the sound the doors opening to the throne room, and instead hugged the doll a little tighter to her chest.

"Snow?" a voice called to her, but it seemed far off. A gentle hand was placed atop hers, gaining the broken Queen's attention.

"Charming" she smiled at her husbands concerned face, and reached out to run her thumb across his cheek.

"Snow why are you still up? It's past midnight, I was beginning to get worried" he looked down at the doll in his wife's hands and smiled sadly. He moved to pick her up, pulling her into his arms as he sat in her seat, pulling her into his own chest, hugging her as she cried against him.

"I can't do this Charming, not without her" she stared down at the small doll in her hands, its outfit was faded and it's hair slightly matted. She remembered giving the doll to her daughter, never forgetting the joy in her eyes, when presented with the toy.

 _Flashback_

 _Snow practically skipped down the hall towards her daughter room, a small box clutched in her hands as she went. She had heard Emma express the want for a proper princess doll, one just like her mummy. Snow smiled at the thought her daughter wishing to play with something more realistic than the plush little dolls she had, their dresses so pink and fluffy and their hair to fair and neat. This in her hands was a real Princess._

 _And she reached the door, she heard laughter coming from the inside, and opened it to find James sat on the floor, wearing a small tiara as Emma stood in front of him, a wooden sword clutched in her small hands, pointed at a large stuffed dragon in front of her. Snow watched as Emma charged the toy, Charming's claps and cheers spurring her on, as she saved her father, or Princess, as he appeared to be._

" _Fear not Princess, for I have rescued you" Emma stuck her sword in the air, and stood on top of the dragon, to show it was defeated._

" _Oooh thank you brave knight" Charming said, his voice high and girly, making Snow laugh._

" _Mummy!" Emma yelled as she barrelled towards her, leaping into her out stretched arms, hugging her daughter tightly. "Did you see me Mummy? I saved Daddy!"._

" _That you did, my love" Snow cooed as Emma slid from her arms, running over to embrace Charming, who scooped her up, and resting her on his hip, and she rambled about how she was going to slay dragons when she was older._

" _Emma sweetheart, look what I have" she interrupted her daughter, knowing if she didn't, the blonde would go on for hours. Emma turned to see the box in Snow's hands, and urged Charming to take her closer so she could investigate it. Snow opened the lid to reveal, a small doll, with black hair, and similar outfit to the one she wore during her bandit days. A small bow was in her hand, and a quiver was attached to her back. Emma squealed in excitement as she plucked the toy from the box to see it closer._

" _Mummy it's a real Princess!" Emma hugged it closer, before slipping from her father's arms, yelling thank you as she started running around the room, grabbing every stuffed dragon and Princess she could find. The two royals watched as Emma started saving the Princess' from the dragons._

" _Does she know it's meant to be you?" Charming murmured in her ear, as he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer._

" _No, but I do" she smiled at him once more. They both looked back at Emma, who know clutched the wooden sword in her hand again._

" _Now that is a real Princess" the both laughed quietly with one another, as Emma attacked the dragons once more._

 _Flashback End_

Snow smiled at the memory of Emma, remembering how she took the doll with her everywhere she was allowed to, and always kicked up a fuss when she couldn't bring it somewhere.

"Well isn't this just precious" the royals both jumped and stared at the man before them.

"What do you want, Imp!" Charming snapped, Rumple smiled at him.

"Just checking in" he eyed the doll in Snow's hands, "it's a shame what happened to your daughter"

"Don't talk about her!" Charming yelled at him, a vein popping in his head.

"No wait!" Snow sat up in her husband's arms, staring at the small man, "do you know where she is?"

"Snow" the King put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Emma's not anywhere, she's dead"

"I beg to differ with you dearie" they both stared at him, as he giggled insanely.

"What do you mean?" Snow slipped from her husband's lap, advancing on Rumple.

"She alive"

"Where?" she demanded, her mind filling with emotions, happiness and relief, but also fear and worry for were her daughter may be.

"Snow! We can't trust him!" Charming came to stand next to his wife, glaring at Rumple.

"We have to James! I need to know where my daughter is!" she turned back to face a smirking Rumple.

"You're not going to like it" he said, smiling evilly at them.

"I don't care, tell me" Snow said.

"She's taken up residence with the Evil Queen" he cackled at the stunned expressions.

"What?"

"Yes, in her bed to be more specific" Charming seemed to choke on air, while Snow merely opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"How can this be?" Snow said, disbelief in her voice.

"Oh that's not even the best part, she knows about the Prophesy" the royals both froze, the same fear running down the spines for their daughter. Charming turned to his wife, fear in his face.

"We have to do something Snow!" he said, urgency in his voice.

"Yes we must, and I know exactly what!"

Xxxxx

A couple of days past, and Regina had not approached the subject of the Prophesy again. Emma was thankful for this, knowing if Regina asked again, she would still not be able to tell her. Emma lay, naked upon Regina's bed, while the Queen glared down at her, after asking her to get up about three times.

"Princess court start's in half an hour, and I like a little time before hand to prepare myself, now get up!" Emma groaned in displeasure, her attempts to get Regina back in bed had all failed horribly. She muttered as she climbed out of bed, complaining about getting dressed. Regina huffed at her and flicked her wrist, dressing the girl in a light blue dress. Emma looked down at her new attire, taking in the dress.

"You could have just done that before and saved all this trouble" Emma said, as she walked towards the door.

"Well live and learn" said the Queen, clasping her hand around Emma's as they walked towards the throne room. Once they arrived, Emma noticed another throne had been added to the dais. It was made of the same stone as Regina's, but was white instead, with light blue velvet instead of red.

"You built me a throne?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Well I would rather you sat on my lap, but that hardly seems professional now does it?" Regina smirked at how flustered the Princess became. She led them over to the thrones, sitting regally in hers, while Emma did the same. Their hands remained entwined.

"What time does your court start?" the Princess asked, looking around the empty room.

"Soon" She clapped her hands and a few people wondered in, mostly guards, all walking in a straight line, as the moved to stand by the walls. Graham came in last, Max trotting next to him.

"Max!" Emma called, and he ran over to her, putting his front paws on her knees as has leaned in to lick her face happily. Regina watched the interaction between the two friends, trying not to let her smile break through the stony demeanour she set in place for court. Max settled down, and sat at Emma's feet, surveying the room.

"Did you attend court with your parents?" Regina asked.

"Yes, nearly all the time" Emma scrunched her nose up, and Max huffed.

"Good, then you'll know how to behave?"

"Yes, I'm going to throw a tantrum and behave like a child, yes?" Regina glared at Emma, who laughed.

"If you dare-" but Emma cut across her, smiling.

"Fear not, I'm only joking" Regina grunted, as people began walking to the throne room, and she took a deep breath in, preparing herself for the boring requests of the people.

Court was uneventful, and Regina found her thoughts drifting at every given moment. They mostly settled on Emma, and she lost herself in fantasies of the younger girl. However her thoughts kept drifting to ones of the Prophesy, and what it entailed. The curiosity had been killing Regina, and she was dying to know what it was about, and how it involved her. Regina turned to look at Emma, as the peasants left, and a new lot came in.

"You seem lost in thought" Emma said, turning to face Regina.

"Tell me about the Prophesy" the Queen decided she should be bold and forward with this, or she feared she would never have an answer.

"Must we do this now?" Emma shifted uncomfortably in her throne.

"Yes" Regina hissed, keeping her voice low to avoid anyone else hearing their conversation.

"Look it's by business Regina, and I want it to stay that way!" Emma snapped, glaring at the Queen. Anger boiled in Regina's veins at Emma's stubbornness.

"It was your business, until I found out it involves me, making it my business too!" Regina said a little louder, making Emma glance nervously around the room.

"How do you know it involves you!" Emma said, letting her own voice rise. Everyone in the room stared at the Queen and Princess, they all looked nervous, clearly feeling the tension building between the two women.

"Rumple told me!"

"Look I don't want to talk about it, so you're going to have to deal with it!" Emma yelled, everyone sucked in a breath at her tone.

Before Regina could answer there was a crash and the doors burst open, several guards came in, carrying another man in their arms.

"What is this?" she rose from her throne to see what the commotion was. She felt Emma stand to, but placed a hand on her stomach, stopping her from getting to close to scene in front of them. The guards placed a clearly very dead man upon the floor, an arrow protruding from his heart. But what caught everyone's attention was a note stuck to the arrow, and what looked like a doll. Before she could Max ran down to the man and snatched the note the man's body, bringing it back up to the Princess, who took it in shaking hands.

"It's from my parents" she handed Regina the letter, while Emma stared at the doll, a flood of emotions over to took her, and she had to sit down from fear falling over. Regina watched in worry at Emma's reaction to the doll, but turned her attention to the note. There were only two words upon the piece of paper.

 _We Know_

Regina glanced at Emma, who was shaking slightly, then back at the dead man before her. Rage over took her as she stormed over to the man, looking to see he was the scout she had stationed in the White Kingdom. She crumpled the note and dropped it to the ground, knowing full well what this meant.

 _War!_

 **A/N: The more reviews the faster the update…just saying ;) Till next time Kids.**


	11. What's That Coming Over The Hill?

True Love

 **A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry this updates later than usual, but I got preoccupied by sleeping and eating (I'm making the most of my summer holiday) anyway here is Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11- What's That Coming Over The Hill?

The throne room was deathly silent, as Regina marched back up the dais, before turning to stare at the people in the room. She fixed her eyes on the terrified peasants, all huddled together, as if they were hoping to protect each other from her wrath. She glanced down once more at the crumpled note, lying upon the floor next to the dead scout.

"Queen Snow has crossed the line one final time!" she said, her voice was low, but everyone heard loud and clear. "If a war is what she wants, then that is what she'll get!"

"No!" Regina stumbled slightly as the weight of the distressed Princess slammed into her. "Please Regina, don't kill them!"

"Emma" the Queen said sternly, not allowing herself to give into the Princess, forcing herself to remain expressionless as she watched the fear and heartbreak wash over Emma's face.

"They don't understand!" Emma detached herself from Regina, moving back from her, still clutching the strange rag doll in her hands. "They're upset and looking for someone to blame."

"I don't care how upset they're Princess! They killed one of my men" Regina stepped closer to Emma, unable to stop herself from trying to comfort the girl. She reached out to her, but got her hands batted away, and was met with a glare from the usually so loving emerald eyes.

"Killing them is rash and stupid!" Emma argued, not wanting to back down. "If you found out your child was with your mortal enemy, I'm sure you would react the same, probably worse knowing you!" Regina narrowed her eyes at the remark.

"I would watch yourself if I were you Princess" Emma glared at Regina, anger replacing her fear. She knew standing up to Regina probably wouldn't end well, but she couldn't sit back and let the Queen plan her parent's death.

"No, I won't let you harm them!" Emma walked down the dais, Max leaping after her, snarling at Regina, when she moved to follow Emma.

"Oh really?" Regina sneered at Emma, but the Princess held her head high, glaring at Regina.

"Really." Emma stared at Regina, looking her directly in the eye before speaking again. "You can do what you like to me, but it won't stop me from trying to protect them!"

"What could you possibly do to stop me?" Regina waited for an answer, before laughing when Emma merely looked at the floor. "You see? Determination is a powerful thing, I'll give you that, but it cannot stop me Princess." The Queen watched as Emma clenched and unclenched her fists. "Now, stop this nonsense, and come with me, it's clear you need reminding of your place here." Regina attempted to grasp Emma's arm, but got her hand knocked back once more.

"I may have nothing to stop you Regina, but never underestimate the length I will go to protect them!" Emma whipped around, charging towards the doors, Max snapping at the guards, who feebly tried to stop them leaving.

Regina stared after them, stunned into silence at Emma's behaviour. She locked eyes with Graham, before marching off after Emma.

Xxxxxxx

Emma stormed back into Regina's chambers, unsure of why she choose to come here of all places. She threw herself down on the bed face first, breathing in the scent of Regina that remained upon the furs.

The doors quickly opened again, permitting Regina to enter the large chambers. She walked calmly over to Emma, who seemed to be refusing to acknowledge her presence. She gently placed her hand on Emma's hip, squeezing slightly as to gain the stubborn Princess' attention. Emma turned to meet dark chocolate eyes, boring into her own. Regina didn't say anything, instead she took hold of Emma's legs and pulled her towards the edge of the bed so that she could stand in between her legs. Emma sat up, looking for signs over emotion on Regina's face. The Queen placed a hand on Emma's neck, pulling her up to stand before her. Emma frowned as Regina pulled her into an embrace, but wrapped her own arms around the slim waist of the Queen. They stood like that for a moment, Regina cradling the back of Emma's head in her hand, rubbing lightly with the tips of her fingers, while Emma sighed into Regina's neck.

"That was quite something back there" the Queen whispered, wrapping her own arm a little tighter around Emma's waist, holding their bodies close.

"Look Regina-" the Princess pulled back to speak, but felt a slim finger upon her lips, silencing her.

"If I harm your parents will you run?"

"Yes." Regina sighed, moving her hand down to cup Emma jaw in her hand, pulling their faces closer so that she could rest her forehead against Emma's.

"I can't let Snow threaten my kingdom." Emma closed her eyes, waiting for Regina to continue. "But, losing you is worse than that." The Princess snapped her eyes open, and stared at Regina, her mouth slightly agape. Regina took advantage of Emma's shock and kissed her, pushing her tongue past already parted lips. The blonde moaned as Regina stroked her tongue with her own, causing heat to build between her thighs. Emma pulled back, not allowing them to get any further until they finished their conversation.

"What are you saying?"

"If Snow strikes again then I will be forced to act, but for now I shall leave your Mother and Father alone." Emma was too stunned to form words, so instead kissed Regina once more. The kiss was slow and passionate, and both women felt as if they would melt into each other. Regina broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Emma's once more, holding her close.

"You would pass up the opportunity to her hurt them, for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Regina opened her eyes to stare into emerald ones, she watched the emotions swim in the Princess' eyes and smiled.

"You're a challenge Emma. Never has anyone stood up to me, and won." Emma grinned, wrapping her arms around Regina's neck. "I was told I could never be happy, but you my darling, are quickly proving that wrong."

"Who would say something like that to you, and get away with it, my Queen?" Regina smiled at the title.

"My Mother." Emma furrowed her brow, as if she were remembering something.

"Cora?" Regina stepped back, staring at the blonde in shock.

"How do you know about her?"

"My Mother" Emma smiled slightly, her attempt at lightening the mood didn't go unnoticed by the Queen.

"What did she tell you about her?" Emma smiled again.

"That she was the kind of person who would poke a dragon with a stick, and leave the stick with someone else so that they would be killed." Emma grinned at the memory of her mother acting that description out with her stuffed dragon and an old witch doll she had.

"That is such a Snow way to describe something" Regina scrunched her features up at the childish description.

"I don't think telling your eight year old about how your mother ripped hearts is an appropriate thing to say" Emma chuckled, but stopped when she caught Regina's expression.

"Lunch should be served soon, we should head down to the dining hall." Emma didn't miss the sadness that marred the Queen's face, but nodded and followed after Regina.

Xxxxxxx

The evening began to roll in, and Emma had long since grown tired of following Regina around while she attended to her Queenly duties. She had reunited with Max again, baffled by his ability to just disappear without her noticing. She lounged in a chair on her balcony, staring at the trees. Max was stretched out on her lap, his head rested on her shoulder. Emma was thankful for the length of the chair, due to the size of Max when he stretched out on her like this. She ran her hand through his fur absentmindedly, thinking of her parents and what they could have planned. Emma had no doubt they were planning something, but she was unsure of what. She needed some way of getting through to them, to show them she wanted to be in the Dark Palace, and with Regina.

But she knew attempting to see them was folly. The moment she stepped foot in that castle she would never be able to leave again. While her returning to her parents would stop them trying to pick a fight with Regina, she knew the table would switch and it would be Regina threatening war, demanding her back. No, Emma had to remain here, but she had to find a way to stop her parents doing something stupid.

Emma gasped and flung herself from the chair, sending Max flying to the floor, releasing an upset howl from him. She ignored him as she rushed to the mirror in her room, tugging the blanket off as she did. She had decided to cover up the mirror to stop Sydney creeping up on her, and causing her to break the mirror again.

"Sydney!" she called to the mirror, hoping he would appear. To her delight, the forever bored face of the Genie appeared in her mirror.

"What can I help you with Princess?" he drooled out.

"I need you contact someone for me!" she rushed over her words.

"And who might that be?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hook! Killian Jones, I need to talk to him right now." He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not trusting her desire to talk to the pirate.

"Why?"

"I think he can help me stop my parents starting a war." Both eyebrows went up at this, and he nodded, disappearing from the mirror leaving it blank. Emma stared at it, waiting and hoping he could get in contact with Killian. The mirror swirled before revealing the handsome face of Hook.

"Emma?"

"Killian." She smiled at him, not releasing how much she had missed him until this moment.

"Emma where the hell are you?" he frowned at her, and Emma was hit by the realisation that Regina had wiped his memory of her being here. He had no idea where she was.

"I'm in the Dark Palace."

"WHAT?!" Emma was sure the glass of the mirror shuddered at the volume of his voice.

"Look I can explain." She said hurriedly, wishing he would calm down.

"Oh this explains a lot" he ran his fingers through his hair, and glared at her. "Is this why I woke up in the middle of the forest, with no memory of how I got there!" he demanded.

"Yes." He stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "What was the last thing you remembered?"

"I was riding to the Dark Palace and then I woke up in the forest." Emma nodded before answering.

"Look long story short, you went to Regina to give yourself up to save me, and I turned up and saved you from being executed and traded my freedom for yours." He gawked at her. "I've been here ever since."

"I'm coming to get you!" he made to stand up but halted at Emma's yells.

"No stop!" he looked at her expectantly. "I want to be here, it's complicated and you won't understand, but I want to stay with Regina." He collapsed back in his seat and let out a long breath.

"So why are you calling me?"

"I need your help." She locked eyes with him.

"What with?"

"My parents, they've discovered I'm here and are trying to get me back. I need to you to go to them and stop them from doing so." Hook blinked at her a couple of times, taking in what she said.

"You want me to convince them to leave you with Regina?"

"Yes." Something flashed in Hook's eyes, but Emma wasn't sure what it was.

"You really want to stay with her?"

"I really do Killian, leaving her now isn't an option." He narrowed his eyes at her, before sighing heavily.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Really?" Emma smiled at him.

"Yes, I don't want you getting hurt by anyone, so I'll help you."

"Thank you so much Killian, this means the world to me." He nodded before standing, taking his mirror with him.

"I'll have Smee man the ship for a bit." He said, more to himself than Emma.

"Smee? He knew where I went. Why didn't he tell you?" Emma furrowed her brow at him.

"I couldn't get anything out of him. Whenever I bring you up her burst into tears" Emma smiled at the thought of the small man crying.

"Sounds like him." Killian nodded before answering.

"I'll leave right away, and I tell talk to them for you."

"Okay, take care of yourself and I'll check in with you soon okay?" he nodded once more and smiled before setting the mirror down on his cabin desk, cutting the image off, leaving Emma to stare at her own reflection. She turned to smile at Max, who sat next to her, staring at the mirror.

"It's okay, everything will be okay now" he huffed at her in agreement, and she sighed heavily, knowing she had dodged what could have been a terrible situation.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Your majesties." Hook bowed before the White King and Queen.

"What brings you here Hook?" Snow asked, unsure as to why the Pirate would be there.

"I come on behalf of Emma." both royals became much more alert at the mention of their daughter.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"While she wished for me to come for another reason, I am here on my own reasons." He said, looking at the two royals.

"Which are?"

"I am here to help you return Emma home!"

 **A/N: Like it was going to be over that easy. How do you think Emma will take Hook's deceit? Tell me your thoughts as I would love to read them. As always please follow and review, since there is nothing better than reading all your lovely reviews. I love you all, till next time Kids.**


	12. It's Getting A Little Dark

True Love

Chapter 12- It's Getting A Little Dark

"What?" Max jerked his head towards the mirror before looking back at her. "You don't think he'll do it?" she asked, and she received a nod from the wolf. Emma scoffed and stood up, making her way back over to the balcony, Max trotting after her. She looked back at him when he let out a loud whine.

"Max, I know you aren't a fan of Killian, but he'll help us." She sat back down and he hopped back onto her lap, wrapping himself around her like a blanket. Emma frowned at his behaviour, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently. "It's alright, I'm not going to leave you." She cooed, planting a chaste kiss atop his head.

Emma didn't react when she heard the door open, and continued to comfort the wolf, unsure as to why he was so nervous all of a sudden. She heard the sound of Graham's heavy boots approaching, and she turned her head to face him.

"I feel like I'm interrupting something here." Emma smiled at him, and shook her head.

"No, Max is just worrying too much." The wolf huffed loudly.

"I swear he's more human than wolf" Graham chuckled, so did Emma as she ran her hand through his fur gently.

"Why are you here?" she asked, looking back at Graham.

"The Queen asked me to come get you for dinner" Emma rolled her eyes as she eased Max off her lap once more.

"Does she really think I am incapable of turning up to dinner?" Graham chuckled before answering.

"I think that is exactly what she thinks." Emma glanced at Max who was sniffing around the bed for something.

"It's on top of the dresser." She pointed towards the chest of draws, where the enchanted dandelion lay. Max hopped over to it and retrieved the small flower before coming back over to Emma who took the flower from him, placing it neatly behind his ear. She knelt down in front of him, running her hand along his jaw, smiling at him.

"Everything will be okay" she reassured him. He licked her face and walked over to the door waiting for her to join him.

"Maybe he was raised by humans?" Graham said, and Emma nodded.

"Maybe he was." The mystery surrounding Max would be one she felt she would never know the answer to.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Ah Princess glad you could make it" Regina smirked as Emma plopped down in her seat next to the Queen.

"Well there's always the fear I might forget the time we have dinner, even though it's the same every day." Sarcasm dripped from Emma's voice, but Regina paid it no attention as she rested her hand on the blonde's thigh.

"You never know" she smirked again when Emma huffed loudly. The food was brought out swiftly, and they ate in a comfortable silence. The day's events had been heavy on both women, but neither felt the need to bring the subject up. Regina couldn't help but notice the odd interactions going on between Emma and the wolf. Both seemed to be having a silent conversation with one another.

"What's going on?" Emma turned to look at Regina.

"What do you mean?" The Queen gestured to Max, and Emma understood. "He's just feeling a little nervous."

"Why?"

"This whole thing with my parents has put him on edge." The Princess said, looking down at her plate.

"Why is that?" Regina rubbed light circles on Emma's thigh.

"He thinks we're going to get separated." Max moved forward, and placed his head on Emma leg.

"Would your parents cast him out?"

"I can't imagine they would take kindly to me having a pet wolf." Regina raised an eyebrow at this.

"Even though your Mother's best friend is a werewolf?" Emma smiled slightly.

"That's different I guess."

"So your parents don't know you have a wolf for a companion?" Emma shook her head. "Then how did you meet him?"

"He saved my life not long after I ran away from home." Regina glanced down at Max, who was now staring at her, his dandelion making him look like a tamed dog.

"I assumed you had raised him given his behaviour around you."

"No, he's been like that since I met him." Regina nodded, and went back to her meal. Both women finished up their food, and sat staring at each other. Regina found it almost impossible to break away from the emerald pools before her, looking at her with nothing but affection. The silence was broken when Max let out a yip of pain from Emma's death grip on his fur.

"Sorry" she muttered to him. "I got caught in the moment." He snorted at her and Regina smiled.

"Come, it's getting late." The Queen rose from her seat and offered her hand to the Princess, who took it without hesitation. They walked hand in hand towards the doors before Emma turned to Max who had been following them.

"Why don't you-" Emma stopped when Max bumped his head against her leg affectionately and gave her look that clearly said _"I know"_ before trotting of down the corridor in search of Graham. Emma chuckled and let Regina guide her towards the royal chambers.

When they arrived Regina immediately led Emma over to the seating area, lighting the fire as she did, bathing the area in a warm glow. Regina sat down, pulling Emma down with her and wrapped her arm around the Princess' slim waist, pulling the blonde against her. She kissed the side of Emma's face, letting the girl rest her head on her chest.

Emma shut her eyes, and listened to the sound of Regina's heartbeat, each beat was therapeutic and relaxed Emma. She reached for Regina's free hand and entwined their fingers, running the pad of her thumb over smooth skin. She felt the Queen fiddle with ring on her other hand, running her finger over its smooth surface. She couldn't help but wonder what it signified.

"What is this ring?" she asked staring at it intently.

"An engagement ring." Regina pulled back to look at Emma who smiled at her baffled face.

"What?"

"My Father gave it to me when I was ten."

"Why?"

"It's tradition, my Father gave it to me to give to the love of my life." Emma smiled at the ring. "When you find the one, you give them this ring, as a symbol of your love, and your wish to marry them."

"Did he intend for you to present to a Prince?" Regina frowned at Emma, who merely chuckled.

"No, he knew I wasn't into Prince's before I even told them." Emma ran her thumb along the ring, remembering the day Charming gave it to her.

" _You wear this until you find the one Emma. It's a symbol of your love for them in the form of something you have carried for many years. Keep it safe, I'm sure you'll make some Princess very happy one day"_ Emma had questioned what he meant when he said Princess, but she had only got a wink in reply.

"And you've worn it all this time?" Emma was pulled from the memory by Regina's soft voice murmuring in her ear.

"Yes, I had it on a chain for several years until it fit my finger."

"Have you ever found anyone worth giving the ring to?"

"Not yet." Emma turned to look at Regina. "But I have a feeling I will soon." Regina leant forward and kissed Emma, pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms tighter around her.

Xxxxxxxx

Snow watched the pirate intently from across the table. They had invited him to spend the night at the castle, which he had graciously accepted. She held James's hand tightly in her own, both bursting with questions about Emma, and how the pirate was involved with their daughter.

"How do you know Emma?" Snow asked curiously.

"We met a few years ago, I saved her from some thugs looking for trouble. Since then we've developed a friendship, I visit her whenever I find myself in the Enchanted forest." Snow heard the happiness in his voice as he spoke, a smile upon his lips.

"You're close?"

"She my best friend" he confirmed, looking into her eyes. "That is why I'm here, I can't allow her to be with Regina. She must be under some kind of spell, clouding her judgement."

"That's sounds like something Regina would do." Charming said, eyeing Hook closely. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I may be a pirate mate, but I care deeply for Emma I can't stand the idea of her getting hurt. I will do anything to get her free." Snow smiled at him, noting the genuineness in his voice.

"How did Emma end up with the Queen in the first place?" she asked.

"That's my fault. Regina came to me asking for my help in capturing Emma. In attempts to protect her I went to the Queen empty handed, she attempted to execute me but Emma saved me. She took the arrow meant for me, and traded her freedom for mine. She was trying to save me." He looked down at his plate.

"Why didn't you alert us sooner?" James asked.

"Regina took my memory of Emma being there." James banged his fist against the table in anger.

"That witch!" Snow reached over and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Getting her back won't be easy." The Queen said, thinking over the various scenarios of getting Emma back. "Perhaps you can try and lure her out, and bring her home without this getting to violent." She said looking at Hook, who nodded in agreement.

"I can give it a shot."

"Good, arrange to meet with her if you can."

"What if Regina doesn't let her leave?" Charming said.

"Then we will be forced to take Emma back ourselves" she said, taking a hold of her husband's hand once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening Emma found herself pacing back and forth in her room, she hadn't heard anything from Hook, and was beginning to worry. What if her parents hadn't listened to him? What if he hadn't made it to the castle? Fear for her friend clouded her mind, as she stared across the land from her balcony. A strange tinkling sound made her turn, and she noticed her mirror was shimmering, as if trying to get her attention. She approached it, and to her surprise the Genie appeared there.

"No heart attack for me?" he smirked at her.

"The Queen said she didn't want you to break the mirror again."

"What do you want then?" she asked, wondering if Regina wanted her already.

"Your pirate friend wishes to speak with you." He said in a bored voice.

"Really? Show me!" the mirror swirled before revealing Hook's face.

"Emma?" she jumped excitedly at the sight of him.

"Killian! What news do you have?" she asked, rushing forward towards the mirror, Max close at her heel, sniffing eagerly at the mirror.

"I have much to tell you, but I would rather see you in person." Emma frowned at him.

"Why?"

"I miss you." Emma smiled at him, before nodding.

"So long as I'm back by dark." She said, watching as his face lit up.

"Excellent, I'm not far from you."

"Where are you?"

"In the town, just outside the Dark Palace. I figured it would be best if I got as close as possible." Emma nodded her agreement.

"Okay, I'll leave right away then."

"I'll meet you on the outside of town then." The mirror shimmered again and he was gone, leaving only her reflection staring back at her.

"Max come on."

Xxxxxxxxx

The ride to the town was short, and Emma was soon able to see it as she rode along the path. As she neared the edge of town she spotted a figure dressed in black standing to the side of the rode, and she made her way towards them. She quickly dismounted her horse and made her way towards the man.

"Emma!" he called as she ran towards him, running into his open arms. He held her in a tight embrace and Emma sighed into his chest, happy to be in his company once more.

"I missed you" she whispered, tears prickling her eyes.

"And I you." He said, his voice heavy. She moved back to look at him.

"What did my parents say? Did they listen to reason." She asked, holding his hands.

"They listened to me, but I told them something else instead of what you wanted." She stepped back, eyeing him closely. She released then how nervous he seemed, wringing his hands, and fidgeting his feet. Max stepped forward, standing in front of her, clearly picking up his odd behaviour.

"What did you do?"

"I told them I would help them return you home." Emma's jaw dropped and Max snarled at Hook.

"You did what?" she said disbelief in her voice.

"Emma I can't let you stay there! With her!"

"You lied to me! You said you would help but instead you went behind my back? How could you?!" rage over took her as she glared at her so called friend.

"She's the Evil Queen! She's put you under some kind of spell, you're not safe with her!" he moved to grab her but stepped back went Max advanced on him, teeth bared.

"You have no idea what has happened between us! Who she really is!" she defended, outraged by Hook.

"You don't have to be afraid of her." He said, raising his hands. "Come back to the White Castle with me, you'll be safe there."

"No! I want to stay with her." He stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"How can you say that? You're not thinking straight, she's done something to you."

"You're supposed to be my friend! But yet you stab me in the back like the no good pirate you are!" she yelled.

"If you won't come back with me willingly, then I will be forced to be the pirate I truly am."

"And what force me to come back with you?" she sneered at him.

"Yes!"

"Who are you?! You're aren't the man I know. The Killian Jones I know wouldn't force me to do anything."

"And the Emma I know wouldn't stay with a monster like Regina!" That was it, she slammed her fist into his mouth, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap.

"How dare you! She is not a monster!"

"Do you even hear yourself Swan?" he said, rubbing his jaw.

"Better than you clearly." She turned away from him, but fell back when he grabbed her from behind. They wrestled on the ground, Emma throwing herself around in attempts to get away.

"I'm sorry love, but I'm doing this for you own good! AHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain and let go of her, clutching his now bleed leg, Max hovering over him. Emma scrambled to her feet, watching as he tried to do the same, but failed when she planted a hard kick in his ribs. He groaned in pain, and lay on the floor, holding his still bleeding leg.

"You monstrous beast! You nearly ripped my leg off!" Emma glared at him, before speaking again.

"Hear me now Killian Jones." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "Get the hell out of my life, and stay out." She spat, storming away from him, leaving him sprawled on the floor. She mounted her horse, ignoring his shouts to her, not caring how much he pleaded her to leave Regina.

"You love her don't you?" she froze and turned back to look at him, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Whatever I feel for her, is stronger than I've ever felt for anyone." She said, staring down at him.

"Then you know how dangerous that is?" he wheezed out, getting to his feet shakily.

"Goodbye Killian."

"Swan! You're making a mistake! Your family needs you." She rode away from him, tears streaming down her face as she disappeared into the forest, not wishing to return to the Dark Palace.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma sat upon the ground, moonlight streaming down on her as she sat in a clearing. She had been here for some time, and night had long since fallen. Her face was stained with tears and her body felt limp and lifeless. Max sat a little away from her, his head hung long and his white fur seemed to glow in the moonlight. She looked at him, and saw the droop in his ears, and his limp tail.

"It's okay Max, you were only defending me." She said softly. He let out a whine, and shook his head, turning away from her. She crawled over to him, as he continued to cry. She pulled his shaking body close to her, stroking him as he continued to whine and cry against her. "Shhh it's okay. You're not a monster or a beast." She cooed, understanding the pain he felt for his actions. He began to calm down, but did not move from her embrace. "Maximus you are the kindest wolf I have met, you would never hurt someone unless you had to."

"You have a loyal friend in this wolf." The pair jumped as they were bathed in a blue light. They turned to see a small fairy hovering over them.

"Blue" the fairy smiled at her, floating down to be level with her. Blue turned her head to look at Max, who seemed to be refusing to look at her.

"It's nice to see you again…Max." she said smiling at the wolf, who glanced up at her, before burying his head in Emma chest.

"You know each other?"

"I've heard of the brave deeds of this wolf" she said, but Emma could tell there more to it.

"Why are you hear Blue?"

"To help you." Emma furrowed her brow.

"Can you tell me how to stop this war?" Blue smiled at her.

"Your effort to protect your family and Regina are admirable, but I'm afraid you're going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"I know of your Prophesy child, and I know you're trying to stop this war, without having to face it." Emma cast her gaze down, knowing Blue's words were true. Her attempts to escape her Prophesy had yet again failed.

"What do I do then?" she asked, looking back up at the fairy.

"You cannot escape fate Emma, you can only embrace it."

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Your fate may be inevitable, by the direction it sends you in is up to you."

"I have a choice?" she asked, unsure of what Blue was trying to say.

"You always have a choice child. But choosing the path of good or evil is never an easy one." Emma nodded.

"You helped me once didn't you? With this?" Blue nodded.

"Sometimes fate strikes early, I could only postpone it for you." Emma stood up, and faced Blue properly.

"You took my memories of what happened didn't you?"

"I did." Emma's heart dropped, wishing Blue's words weren't true.

"So that really happened, it wasn't a dream?" Blue shook her small head, looking sadly at Emma.

"We knew you wouldn't be ready to face that pain. Taking your memories of what happened seemed the best thing to do." She said, moving to hover only inches from Emma's face.

"Can I have them back? My memories?" Blue tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

"I want them, if the bad are true, then the good will be to, yes?" Blue nodded. "Then I want them back, all of them." The fairy smiled, and waved her hand making a white light form on Emma's head. The Princess gasped as her mind flooded the old memories, images of a face she had long since forgotten appeared in her mind, and tears formed in her eyes once more.

"It wasn't your fault what happened Emma." The blonde looked at the ground, fighting the tears in her eyes.

"How do I stop them from killing each other?" she asked, refusing to think about her new but old memories. Blue placed her small hand upon Emma's face, making her look at the small woman.

"Love." Emma nodded as her Mothers words entered her mind once more.

" _Love is the most powerful force in the world, Emma. No matter what happens we must always protect the people we love, for you see without love, then there is no hope"._

"I understand."

"Take care of yourself Emma. I'll be watching over you." Emma watched as the fairy flew away, leaving her alone with Max once more.

Xxxxxxxx

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Regina screeched as Emma entered her chambers. She had stayed in the clearing for a while before returning to the castle.

"I'm sorry I-" her sentence was cut short when Regina slammed into her, pulling her into a strong embrace. Emma hugged her back, happy to be in her arms once more.

"I was so worried about you!" Emma pulled back to look in Regina's eyes, and there she saw it. The emotion she had been missing this whole time, the one she had been blinded of. Love.

"It's okay, I'm home."

 **A/N: Was Killian's punishment enough? Or did deserve more or less? Tell me your thoughts as I love reading them. And as a treat the mysterious Prophesy will finally be revealed in the next chapter! Next couple of chapters are going to be heavy! But I can't wait to write them. Please review and follow if you like this, and feel free to PM if you have any questions. Till next time Kids!**


	13. Black And White Makes Grey

True Love

Chapter 13- Black And White Makes Grey

Emma stared up at the canopy of the bed, she had been doing this for some time now. Regina's head lay upon her chest, a small amount of hair covering her peaceful face, a few strands fluttering with each breath she took. The room was completely dark, with the only light coming from the moon, visible in the sky.

Many thoughts swirled around Emma's mind, crashing into each other, creating waves of emotion she was in no way capable of dealing with. Asking for her memories back from Blue had been a stupid thing to do, she knew that even before she asked for them, but Emma had yearned to know the truth, to know if those nightmares had been real. It was odd in a way, to wish for her pain to be real, but with that pain was a bright and warm glow, filling her with happiness, as it did sadness.

Emma blinked several times as tears pricked at her eyes, and she took a deep shuddering breath, rousing the sleeping Queen.

"Emma?" Regina's voice was laced with sleep, and was slightly hoarse when she spoke. Emma shifted to look at her, noting the concern shining in the brown orbs, barely visible in the darkness, but Emma could see the emotion swimming in them as clearly as daylight.

"What is it?" she asked, worrying the Queen had sensed her heightened emotions.

"It felt like your heart was trying to break out of your chest." She said, placing her hand over Emma's heart, feeling it's rushed pace.

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream." Regina nodded, and nuzzled her face back into Emma neck, breathing in her scent, before drifting back off to sleep. Emma remained awake, trying to tame her heartbeat as to not concern Regina any further.

" _You love her don't you?"_ Killian's words piped up once more in her mind, and she was pulled back into her thoughts again. She knew denying it was no good, and while Regina had her faults there was no escaping what she felt for her. Love? Could she really have fallen in love with Regina? The so called _Evil Queen._ Even as she questioned it, Emma knew the answer. She had fallen in love with Regina, and from what she could tell, Regina had fallen for her too.

All this time she had evaded love, any emotional connection with anyone since that day. Having the memory returned to her made the last year so clear, why she had become so distant, so unloving towards anyone. Though she could not remember the incident, it was clear her subconscious had known to keep her away from anyone else. Emma closed her eyes, and let her mind relax itself, knowing worrying would do her no good. She would have to form a plan, and fast. If a love had formed between Regina and herself, a True Love, she would have to get away, and protect Regina from getting hurt.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, letting the tears fall now as began to plan her escape once more.

Xxxxxxx

The next morning Emma woke to an empty bed. She had wondered around the room, dazed and confused until Sydney had done his usual routine of scaring her, by popping up when she least expected it. She was relieved to find out Regina was in a meeting all day, wouldn't see her until dinner time. This gave Emma plenty of time to plan how she was going to get out of here.

Her first obstacle was the ring from Regina. She had attempted several times to remove it, but failed every time.

She walked quickly down the hall towards the war room, in hopes of finding Graham, rubbing her finger from where she had tried biting the ring off.

When she reached the room, she did not knock but merely burst through the doors, startling everyone inside. In normal circumstances she would have been worried about causing such a seen in front of Regina and all her various commanders. She paid them no mind as her eyes zeroed in on Max, who sat next to Graham.

"Max!" she said, her tone harsher than she intended. The wolf seemed to understand Emma's rather scattered emotions and rushed over to her, concern shone in his eyes.

"Emma?" she glanced at Regina who was looking at her oddly, also picking up on the Princess' odd behaviour.

"I just needed Max" she said shortly, before disappearing from the room once more, leaving behind a very confused Regina. Emma streaked off towards her room, wishing to be away from everyone. When she arrived at her room, she quickly entered and locked the door behind her. Max stared at her quizzically. He trotted over to her, rubbing his head into her hand, trying to calm her overloaded nerves. She walked over to her bed, picking up the warn rag doll that still lay there. She ran her fingers over the faded clothes the Princess wore. She had called her Leia, thinking it suited the small doll. Emma had been so happy when she got Leia, finally having a proper Princess to play with. She had always enjoyed her Mother's stories from her bandit days, how she had escaped the Evil Queen so many times. Emma had hoped to grow up to be strong like Snow, and to one day be a Queen like her.

The Prophesy had destroyed her dreams of ever being Queen, of ever truly finding love. And when she finally thought she could be happy, it was causing her to lose that once more. Max came over and laid his head on her knee, staring up at her with large eyes. She smiled at him, rubbing his ear gently.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you into all of this." He nuzzled her hand, shaking his head at her. "You should have left me to die that day, then maybe none of this would have happened." She slipped off the bed to sit on the floor next to Max.

"If you want to go, to live your life in peace then do." He growled at her and shook his head wildly, staring at her.

"I've made such a mess of things Max, and now I'm running…again." He whined at her, licking her cheek.

"This has become quite the tale dearie" she screamed at the voice, and spun around to see Rumpelstiltskin perched on the bed above her, gazing down at her. Max snarled at him, jumping in front of Emma.

"You!" she spat, lunging at him, but only tackled air. He giggled manically at her from behind.

"Ooh and here I was thinking you might be happy to see me, since I helped you find your True Love and all."

"You manipulated all of this didn't you? Right from the beginning!" she yelled, anger flowing through her suddenly.

"You are perceptive." He said, circling her.

"You wanted this to happen all along, for me to come to Regina." He smirked at her. "That's why you cloaked me as a baby, so that Regina wouldn't know I was born and come and kill me." He stopped to look at her, his head tilted to the side.

"Well I am impressed."

"Why? What do you get out of this? Why do you want my Prophesy to come true?" she asked, truly baffled by his intentions.

"My part in this is my business, and mine alone." She scoffed at him, infuriated by his secrecy.

"Why are you here?"

"You plan on running away, to avoid sharing true love kiss with Regina, and I can't have that." Emma frowned at him.

"I've kissed her before, what difference does it make now?"

"Because now you've accepted your love for her, and so has she." Emma sighed, knowing what he said was true.

"True Love's kiss has to be willing, you can't force it." He nodded in agreement.

"That is why I am here to tell you to not run away." She shook her head at him.

"I don't care what you do to me, I will not doom this world." He giggled at her.

"You might not have the choice dearie."

"What?"

"Do as I say, because you might not like what happens if you don't!" Emma opened her mouth to respond, but he was gone, leaving behind his manic giggle as he did. Emma looked Max, he looked back at her nervously.

"So be it!"

Xxxxxx

 _Emma followed behind Snow and Charming, utterly confused by their behaviour. They led her to their chambers, opening the door to allow her in. once inside, James closed the door and went to join his wife and daughter, who were seating themselves on the various chairs surrounding the fireplace._

" _Would one of you please tell me what's going on?" The King and Queen seated themselves opposite Emma, both looking very nervous._

" _Emma, there is something we haven't told you." Snow said, her words were slow, as if she were choosing each one carefully._

" _What? Is it to do with what Rumpelstiltskin said back in the throne room?" they both nodded, and Emma knitted her brow at them._

" _Before you were born, the Evil Queen was threatening the land with a curse, one which would take away all of our happiness and send us somewhere horrible." Snow glanced at her husband, who held her hand in his own. "We had to find a way to stop the curse, to save you."_

" _So we went to Rumple, who was locked up at the time." James continued._

" _You had him locked up, but you let him go?" Snow waved her hand at her daughter, dismissing her question._

" _We'll get to that." She said._

" _So what happened next?"_

" _The curse failed, Regina was unable to cast it and our lives went on. But when we spoke to Rumple, he told us you would be our saviour. So of course we were curious as to whether or not this still remained true even though the curse never came."_

" _Did it?" Emma asked, unsure as to where parents were going with this._

" _He never gave us a direct answer, instead only insane babbling." James said, looking at Emma oddly._

" _We thought life would go on, until we got word that the Evil Queen wished to kill you, in punishment to us." Snow smiled at Emma softly. "Of course we couldn't let that happen so we visited Rumple once more, asking for his help in protecting you. We made a deal with him, promising to release him so long as he hid you from Regina."_

" _And that worked out clearly." Emma said. "But I still don't see where you're going with this?"_

" _Everything was fine, until your fifth birthday, were Rumple appeared again, bringing new knowledge of your future."_

" _He did? What did he tell you?"_

" _He told us about a dark Prophesy, one that he believed was about you." Charming reached into his vest, and retrieved a small scroll, which he handed to Emma. The blonde unrolled it and read the small passage upon the parchment. She gasped and dropped it, staring at her parents._

" _How…I…what?" Emma fell over her words, her head spinning dramatically. Snow stood and clutched her daughter's hands, looking into her eyes._

" _Emma no matter what it says, we will find a way to get around it. It doesn't have to be this way." Emma stared at her Mother, her vision becoming cloudy._

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma walked down the hall, Max at her heel as they headed towards the dining hall one last time. The Princess fought against her emotions, and forced herself to smile as she spotted Regina at the head of the table, waiting for her as she pushed open the doors. Regina smiled at Emma as she sat down, reaching over to take the younger girls hand in her own.

"Hey." She said, squeezing Emma;s hand gently.

"Hi."

"Are you alright darling? You seemed a little odd earlier." Emma looked at the servants bringing the food in, trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

"Everything's fine, I was just missing Max and wanted him with me." She said calmly.

"Lovely." Regina said, tucking into her meal, as Emma sat there, barely able to take a bite.

For the duration of the meal, Regina tried to engage Emma in small talk, telling her about the meeting she had had all day, while Emma forced herself to act natural and not alert Regina to anything being off. When all the food was gone, Emma quickly excused herself standing abruptly but was pulled back by Regina, who was still clutching her hand.

"Emma what's going on? You've been acting off this whole time." Regina asked, moving to cup Emma's cheek, brushing away a tear that slipped from the emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry Regina." Emma said, her voice breaking violently. "But I have to go." She pulled her hand free from Regina and tried to walk away, only to be grabbed back again.

"Go?" Regina whispered, tears forming in her own eyes at Emma's words. "You're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry" Emma cried, not able to look at Regina.

"Emma please." The Queen said, holding Emma against her. "Don't leave me, please!" she pleaded.

"I have to."

"I can't lose you." Both women were crying properly now. "I love you." Emma nearly screamed at the words, pain and emotion ripping through, and she roughly pushed Regina away. She tried to run but found her feet were stuck to the ground.

"I'm disappointed in you dearie!" the usually playful voice of the dark one had been replaced by one full of anger and malice. Emma turned to see him standing behind Regina. She tried to move but failed. "I told you things would get nasty if you didn't listen to me, and now you'll have to see them."

He shot his hand out, and Regina gasped as the air from her lungs was ripped away, and her feet began to rise from the ground. She clutched at throat, choking from the lack of air.

"No! REGINA!" Emma screamed breaking from the hold and rushing over to her.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me dearie."

"Please don't hurt her!" she begged.

"All you have to do is kiss her and I'll let her go." Emma shook with tears as she tried to make up her mind. "Times ticking" he said in a sign song voice.

"Okay! Okay, I'll do it." Regina dropped to the ground gasping for air. Emma grabbed her, steadying her shaking legs.

"Emma wha-" but Emma cut her off.

"I'm sorry." She crashed her lips against Regina, and a bright light erupted from them, a pulse of pure love, _True Love_ , rushed through the room. But as soon as it was there, it was gone and was replaced by Emma's screams as she collapsed to the ground. Thunder shook the castle, as the room grew dark and the candles were extinguished.

"EMMA!" Regina yelled, falling to the Princess' side, pulling her into her arms.

"It's happening." she whispered, and Emma groaned as her body began to shake. It was like someone had opened the gates to a dam, and all the water was coming out. Magic buzzed around Emma's body, raw, uncontrolled magic ripped through her veins.

Emma threw herself from Regina's arms, clambering to her feet. She could feel the magic trying to get out, bursting at the seams. Then she finally understood, all of what the Prophesy had said.

" _Created from the purest light,_

 _A power shall be born._

 _Released by True Loves kiss,_

 _The kingdoms shall collide_

 _As the Saviour or the Destroyer_

 _Doom the world to live in emptiness._

 _And Light and Dark shall forever be at odds_

 _As the final sacrifice is made."_

Regina stared open mouthed at Emma, who screamed in agony and her body fought against itself. She stumbled away from Regina, forcing out three final words before fleeing the castle.

"I love you."

 **A/N: And there you finally have the Prophesy. If anyone can guess what it means I will be very impressed and will tell who ever guesses correctly, how the story is going to end! But I don't expect you to know yet, Prophesies can be horribly miss leading as we all know in Rumple's case. Please review and follow, and if you have any question feel free to PM me or voice them in the reviews. Till next time Kids.**


	14. True Love

True Love

 **A/N: To the reviewers who guessed about the Prophesy…Yes but no. Still a way to go before we see the final line of the Prophesy fulfilled.**

Chapter 14- True Love

 _Flashback_

 _The clashing of swords could be heard all around the training grounds in the White Kingdom, as many soldiers gathered to watch the White Princess in action. Her skill was known throughout the kingdom, and many were in awe of her strength and ability to best even the strongest of the kingdoms soldiers._

 _The thump of a defeated training dummy could be heard all around the training ring, as all the spectators stared in silence at the blonde. She dropped her sword and faced the large crowd watching her, bowing gracefully to them, smiling at their claps and cheers. However some people stood off to the side, watching resentfully as the young girl lapped up the attention from the crowd._

" _Thank you!" she called out, grinning widely at them all. Emma couldn't help but fall victim to the huge ego boost she received from the people, enjoying their cheers._

" _What use is fighting a dummy?! Why not fight a real soldier?" Emma turned to see the source of the voice, but could not locate its owner. She smiled at the remark before answering._

" _You're right! There is no use in fighting something that can't fight back. Come let's see who is brave enough to best me?" she smirked when no one volunteered, scanning the crowd, she looked for someone who appeared worthy._

" _I'll do it" she locked eyes with a young man, around her age, perhaps a little older, eighteen perhaps? He had black hair, which was ruffled and untidy. His skin was tanned, and bore a few scars along his arms, and a dramatic one along his eye. He was very handsome, Emma had to admit, but his face seemed to kind for a soldier, like the idea of hurting someone would be upsetting to him. She titled her head, taking in his body, he was tall and muscled, built for a physical work like on a farm._

" _And who might you be?" she asked, picking up her sword once more._

" _Eron, son of Laila." Emma raised her eyebrows at this. No father? Emma couldn't help but feel sadness fill her, not having your parents was a terrible pain._

" _Come Eron, son of Laila, show me what you've got" she jeered, circling him. He shifted his weight around, and swung his sword at her, but was knocked back easily by Emma. She chuckled as he stumbled back, trying to regain his balance. "You'll have to do better than that." He set his face, narrowing his eyes before lunging again, putting a lot of weight behind his blow, forcing Emma to use both hands on her sword as to stop him striking her._

" _Something like that?" he said, a smile tugging at his lips._

 _They sparred for a while, Emma remaining in defence while Eron remained in offence. It was tiring, Emma had to admit, and Eron was strong. She was surprised at his technique, often throwing her off balance, but never enough to bring her down._

 _Suddenly she switched and attacked him, taking the dark haired boy by surprise. She hit hard and fast, slicing at his hips and legs, noting that he had little defence there. He raised his sword to hit her with what Emma assumed would have been a powerful hit, but she easily ducked and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He hit the ground hard, releasing a groan. Emma chuckled, and walked over to him looking down on his defeated body._

 _She yelped suddenly when she fell to the floor, crashing down hard, feeling a sword pressed against her neck. She looked up in Eron's face, a sheepish smile there. She smiled back before head butting him, and rolling them over and throwing his sword away, placing her own under his chin. He raised his hands in surrender and she grinned before getting up, offering him her hand. He took it and rose his feet, brushing the dust off his now rather dirty tunic._

" _I am truly impressed." She said, clapping her hand on his shoulder, receiving a grin from the older boy._

" _I had to try at least once."_

" _You did remarkably well." She complimented._

" _You sound surprised?" she gazed into his blue eyes, seeing hope flashing in them. "perhaps I will be able to fight by your side one day."_

" _It would be an honour Eron, son of Laila." She grinned at the pride in his face._

 _Xxxxxxxx_

Black smoke engulfed Emma as she ran from the dining room, and she emerged on the outskirts of the castle. She fell to the floor, scrambling away from the fading smoke in fear. She was doing things she had never done in her life, like another part of her was taking control. She got to her feet and continued to run, heading for the dark forest, wishing to distance herself as much as possible from the castle. She made it to a clearing, tumbling to the ground once more, clutching at the grass as the magic continued to fight inside her, light and dark both fighting for dominance in her, for control over her.

Emma shuddered as the air rippled, tendrils of light and dark forming in the air, clashing together in a violent dance. She cried out in fear, unable to control the magic rippling around her.

Through the haze of magic she could see someone, a figure in white. She stared as they approached, unable to form a sentence, to warn them to go away, to run as far as they could from the evil all around her.

She felt herself bathed in a warm glow, and her body seemed to relax and the storm of magic lessened as the strange figure crouched down before the weeping Princess.

"Emma?" that voice, it was so familiar. She looked up and screamed at the person she saw. Scrambling back, she stared at them. Hair still as untidy as the day she met him, and she same crooked smile that meant he had done something mischievous.

"No, it can't be…" he smiled at her, nodding his head. "Eron?"

Xxxxxxx

 _Flashback_

 _Emma knew being out here this late wasn't a very smart thing to do, but she couldn't help but be seduced by the peacefulness of night. She had long since found the perfect spot to spend her late night escapes, a small area in the forest with a little pond. It was well hidden, and you'd have to be looking for it to find it. The moon was fully visible in the sky now, and not a cloud could be seen. She leant back on her hands, looking up at the sky, picking out constellation. It was something she used to do with her Father when she was small, lay in the palace gardens, picking out constellations and listening to each of their tales from her Father. Still to this day, Charming would lure Emma out to stargaze with him, always stating that you're never too old for stories nor stars, even at seventeen. She knew all the stories off by heart, but always insisted Charming tell her again, loving how he put his own childlike spin on each of them._

 _A snapping of twigs caught Emma's attention, and she turned to see someone standing on the edge of the tree line, clearly watching her. She snatched up her sword, and pointed it threateningly at the intruder._

" _Who are you?" she asked, unable to see their face in the dark._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't realise someone would be here." She recognised the voice, and tried to see their face, it was clearly a man._

" _Who are you?" curiosity replaced the hostility in her voice._

" _You probably don't remember me…" he came into the view and Emma gasped as the recognised the older boy._

" _Eron." He smiled at her, his posture told her he was clearly uncomfortable, and she lowered her sword._

" _Hello." He stepped forward a little._

" _What are you doing here?" she asked, wondering why he was here of all places, and at this hour._

" _Exploring." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I've been in training all day, so I didn't get a chance to really see the place."_

" _So you decided to come out and do it at night instead of in the morning?" she asked skeptically._

" _I like the night, it peaceful." He seemed so innocent, Emma didn't think he was here for any other reason than by accident._

" _How did you find this place?"_

" _I was walking down the path when I noticed foot prints leading straight into the trees. There was no path so I wondered what had lured someone in here." Emma nodded, satisfied with his answer. "I can go if you like, I don't want to intrude."_

" _No, stay." She gestured for him to sit and he did. They sat in silence for a moment, before Emma broke the ice. "I haven't seen you before today."_

" _I recently came here with my Mother, she is working in the castle for the Queen." Emma nodded, vaguely remembering her Mother mentioning something about a new maid. She had stopped listening when she said she was an older woman, not interested in the maids unless she could have fun with them._

" _Where did you live before?"_

" _Nowhere in particular, we moved a lot." Emma furrowed her brow at him._

" _Why?" he shrugged before answering._

" _My mother never seemed very settled, she just preferred keeping on the move."_

" _Do you have siblings?"_

" _No, it was originally just me, and my parents, but that went wrong pretty quickly." Emma's face fell at his words._

" _I'm sorry." She said._

" _Don't be, he left us a long time ago and I haven't seen him since. Ma used to make up stories about where he went to sooth me as a child, but I had to grow up some day." Emma shifted uncomfortably, looking for a different subject._

" _How old are you?"_

" _Eighteen, I'll be nineteen this winter." Emma smiled at her guess work._

" _A winter baby? I was in the autumn." He grinned at her._

" _I've always liked autumn." He fiddled with a necklace around his neck. "So what's it like being a Princess?"_

" _It's alright I guess. I have a lot of lessons and various royalty stuff, but the rest of the time I'm just out and about." He nodded._

" _Eron, it's an interesting name." he smiled at her._

" _It means light." He continued to fiddle with necklace, running his fingers over a ring that hung from it. "My Ma said she was told I was going to aid the saviour of the world when I was older. Help them from falling to darkness before there time." He chuckled at this. "So she named me after light, thinking it went nicely with my destiny."_

" _Do you believe in all that? Fate or destiny?" he shrugged, looking at her._

" _I'm not sure, but I know nothing happens without reason. All the terrible things that happen, are by design, they have a purpose." Emma stared at him, feeling the impact of his words heavily. "I think by believing in that, and by knowing nothing happens without at purpose, helps you get through all the bad."_

" _I think you're right." They smiled at each other, before continuing to engage in conversation._

 _Xxxxxxx_

"How can this be? You're dead!"

"I told you once my destiny was to aid the saviour, to stop her from falling to darkness." She shook her head fiercely, feeling her magic creeping back up again, and the storm around her picking back up again. "I am here now to fulfil my mission."

"No! I'll hurt you." He smiled sadly at her.

"I am already dead Odette, you can't harm me." Emma's heart lurched at the name he called her, and the familiar pangs of pain shot through her.

"I can't do this, it's too much!" she cried, lying upon the floor once more, unable to keep her body upright any longer. He knelt before her, looking at her was a great sadness.

"Emma you have to listen to me, if you succumb to the darkness there is no going back."

"This has always been me, I have always been dark." Eron shook his head.

"The world is not split between good people and bad, we all have both light and darkness inside us. It's the part we choose to act on that counts." Emma groaned as the storm above them began to twist and mould into demon like creatures.

"I can't" she whispered.

"This was released by True Love, and True Love can stop it again." Emma focused on his words and only then did she finally feel the burn on her finger. The ring from Regina.

"Regina."

"I shall bring her to you. Only she can show you your path Odette." Emma was unable to say any more as he vanished, leaving her alone once more.

Xxxxxx

 _They walked slowly through the grounds, headed towards the forest. The evening sun shone down on them as they walked. Eron had started taking Emma on these evening walks nearly every day, giving them a chance to catch up and tell each other of their days. Other than during training Emma saw very little of Eron during the day. He had been here nearly a year now, if Emma's calculations were correct._

" _It's nearly your birthday." He said, an odd smile on his face._

" _Indeed it is."_

" _Are you wishing for anything?" he asked, staring vaguely at the sky, Emma smiled at his not so subtle conversation starter._

" _A Princess who isn't an utter cow perhaps? That would be a rare gift." He laughed at this._

" _Yeah the last one who seemed to take a fancy to you was quite a piece of work." He stuck his nose in the air, putting on a high nasally voice. "I just love these kinds of balls! Don't you think I look beautiful in my dress? You can see all the poor kingdoms a mile away! Won't you just fuck me already?!" Emma snorted at the impression of Princess Sofia, from one of the other neighbouring kingdoms._

" _Argh they're all so stuck up and all far too full of themselves."_

" _Well I can't give you a nice girl, but I can give you this." He reached into his satchel, and pulled out a leather bracelet, which he handed to her. The leather was woven together in an intricate pattern, and had two small metal beads on it. One had a swan engraved on to it, the other had a sun engraved in it._

" _A sun and swan?"_

" _You and me." She pulled him into a tight hug._

" _Thank you, I love it and you." He smiled, kissing the top of her head._

" _And I you." Emma felt something shift inside her, but paid it no mind as they continued along the path._

 _As they reached the out skirts of the path, Eron stopped suddenly, putting a hand on Emma's arm. She looked around, unsure of why Eron had stopped. He was looking around, clearly trying to see something._

" _GET DOWN!" he yelled pushing her to the floor, as an arrow whizzed overhead. The air was filled with shouts as men came crashing out of the trees, surrounding them. Eron pulled her up, putting his arm around her protectively._

" _Well look who we have here boys, the White Princess!" Emma looked at tall man, pushing forwards._

" _What do you want pirate!" Eron snapped. The man chuckled, twirling his long beard in his fingers._

" _We got tipped off that the Princess often comes through here, so we thought we'd pay her a visit." He smirked at Emma, who glared at him. "Get the boy." Several men ran forward, grabbing Eron and pulling him off Emma, while others took hold of Emma, forcing her to the ground._

" _Don't touch her!" Eron yelled, fighting against the men holding him down. The pirate Captain swaggered over to Emma, unsheathing his sword._

" _Who are you!?" Emma growled, as the sword ran down her face._

" _Why I am Captain Blackbeard of course."_

" _Why are you doing this?"_

" _Your darling parents have caused me some trouble lately, I'm merely returning the favour." Emma struggled, again the same feeling from earlier began to creep up inside her, getting stronger._

" _Now any last words?" Emma just glared at him. "Suit yourself." Emma closed her eyes as Blackbeard brought his sword down._

" _Nooo!" several things happened at once causing Emma to fall back onto the floor. A huge burst of dark energy had erupted from her, as Eron had thrown himself between her Blackbeard, getting hit full force by the strange energy. He collapsed to the floor, while the pirates scrambled away, screeching and yelling at her as they went. Eron sank to the ground, his tunic blown apart, revealing his now mangled body._

" _ERON!" Emma sprung forward, pulling him onto her lap, turning his head to face her. She couldn't bring herself to look at his body, and instead focused on his eyes._

" _You're okay?" he said, his voice coming out forced and pained._

" _I'm fine, I'm fine" she said putting her hand on his face. "Eron stay with me please!"_

" _it's okay" he whispered, smiling at her._

" _No please Eron!" she bent down, placing her forehead on his, tears falling from her eyes. "please don't leave me, I need you! I need you more than anything."_

" _I'll always be with you." He raised his hand to tap her bracelet._

" _Eron!" he reached up to wipe away her tears, still smiling at her, before reaching down and tugging his necklace off._

" _Take." His voice was barely there, and Emma strained to hear him. "Remember me."_

" _Always."_

" _I love you…" he placed his hand on her face once more. "My sister."_

 _His eyes slipped shut, and Emma shook his lifeless body, but got no response. The Princess let out a heartbroken scream, the sound ripping through the trees, shattering the evening. Her body erupted and huge arc of magic shot from her, ripping away all the tree around her, leaving nothing but a crater where she clutched at the Eron's dead body._

 _Xxxxxxxxx_

Regina burst through the halls of the castle, Max right next to her as she reached out to Emma with magic trying to locate her. She screamed in frustration when she couldn't get a clear image of where Emma was. It was like something was blocking her. She broke into a run and she left the castle, heading for the stables. When she reached the large stables she quickly mounted her horse, spurring him forward into the night.

She had only been riding a minute or two before the horse came to a halt, rearing violently causing her to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" she scrambled to her feet, looking for what had spooked Brego so much. She shrieked when she spotted a young man standing in front of the horse. Though it was immediately clear he wasn't normal. His body appeared to be transparent, and gave off a gentle glow. Max snapped at the ghostly boy.

"Regina?" he asked, looking at her with fascination.

"Yes?"

"Emma needs you." She jumped at the name and rushed forward to him.

"Emma? Where is she?" Regina said frantically.

"She has lost control of her magic, you must guide her back into the light." Regina nodded her understanding. "She is in the forest, not too far from here. You can't miss her. I shall meet you there." The Queen had no time for questions and mounted her horse once more, charging off towards the forest again.

The ghost had been right, she found Emma almost instantly, lying upon the forest floor, magic flowing from her. Regina instructed Max to stay back, before moving towards Emma, seeing how pained she looked, hunched over in a ball. The older woman fell to her knees beside her, noticing the heavily glowing ring upon her finger, burning her skin. She ripped the ring off, putting it down on the ground next to her.

"Emma?" she got no response from the girl, but instead she heard a horrible cackling above her, and looked to see a demonic Emma grinning at her. Her body was formed of a strange black substance, and next to her on the ground was another Emma, exactly the same, but white. She understood the magic inside her was battling for dominance in a physical way, and from the looks of it, the darkness was winning.

"There is nothing you can do now." Her voice was like a dagger upon stone, harsh and sharp, so unlike the Emma she knew. "I have won."

"No! Emma you have to hear me!" the darkness laughed at her again, before swirling her hands forming strange images in the air. Regina watched as she saw Emma, her Emma, fleeing her parent's castle, the sounds of heartbroken screams following her.

"Pain is what I live for, and there is lots of it here." The darkness hissed. The image changed to one of Hook, yelling at her, saying things about Regina. Then to one of Emma standing alone by a pond, clutching a scroll in her hand. The darkness cackled, it seemed to be feeding off of the pain from the memories. Finally it shifted to one of Emma clutching the body of the ghost from before, screaming and crying, trying to awaken the clearly dead boy.

"Oh yes, there is so much of it here, so much!" Regina tore her eyes away from the crying Emma, looking at the real one.

"Emma you have to listen to me! You have to fight this." She bent down, close to Emma's face. "No matter what your Prophesy says, you decide who you're and who you will be." Emma's face twisted, and the light Emma shifted as well, as if trying to stand.

"Evil isn't born it's made, you have a choice, you always have a choice. And no matter what pain you have, you have love as well." The light Emma was nearly fully standing now. "You have my love, I love you. I will fight for you! I won't let the darkness take you, you're good and I love you for it." Regina watched as the light Emma sprung herself at the darkness knocking it to the ground. The images suddenly changed, shifting to one of a young Emma atop her Father's shoulders, running down a corridor, then to one of her laying stargazing with him.

The light Emma punched the darkness in the face, as Regina watched Emma dancing with Snow at a ball, to her sailing a ship with Hook, laughing at how worried he looked. The magic flowing around them began to shift. More images of Hook and Max appeared, then one of Emma and ghost, sitting by a pond, then horse riding, sparring and dancing. Regina smiled as the darkness screamed, trying in vain to push the light away, to win. Regina knew it needed one last push, and bent down to Emma ear, whispering three words to her.

"I love you." An image of Regina appeared and light erupted all around them. She watched as the darkness screamed and erupted into nothingness, and the light stood up. It turned to look at Regina nodding, before waving its hands and stopping all of the magic swirling around them, letting it fade away, as the light Emma sunk back into the real Emma.

The Princess let out a gasp as her eyes flew open, and she breathed heavily. Regina smiled as she crawled forward, pulling Emma into her arms, holding her close. She briefly looked up to see the young ghost, watching her with a smile, before nodding to her and vanishing. Max came bounding over, and threw himself on them, licking Emma's face all over. Regina laughed at him, before gently pushing him away so that she could see Emma.

"Regina." The blonde whispered, staring up at her.

"Hello darling."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Wheeeew! There was more to this chapter but since this one has hit 4,000 words I'll let it roll over into the next one. Man its 4:10am with me but I just had to finish this and get it up! I wanted to write this chapter since I started this whole fic and now I've finally done it! Please review and tell me what you think and tell me if you like Eron or not. There is going to be more of him in flashbacks so I hope you like him. Anyway I'm going to sleep now but I can't wait to read all your reviews in the morning! Till next time Kids.**


	15. On The Horizon

True Love

Chapter 15- On The Horizon

Neither women moved from the embrace they were in, both were comforted by one another, and were content to just hold each other. Emma clutched at Regina, fearing if she let go she might disappear, leaving her alone again. Regina felt the same as Emma, not wishing to part from Emma, worrying her magic might start up again.

"What just happened?" Emma muttered, feeling incredibly drained of all energy.

"It doesn't matter right now." The Queen ran her fingers through wild blonde hair, attempting to tame it. "We should get you home, we can talk once we're there." Emma nodded and let Regina pull her up. The brunette guided Emma out of the clearing, Max walking next to her, his posture defensive.

"It's okay." Emma said to him, reaching down to touch his face. The wolf seemed to relax at her touch, and loosened his tense muscles. Regina helped Emma up onto Brego, before hoisting herself up gracefully, wrapping her arm securely around Emma.

It didn't take them long before they reached the stables, coming to a stop in one of the stalls. Emma slipped from the horse to the ground, leaning heavily on Regina when she came in reach. The Queen quickly escorted the blonde to their chambers, not bothering to check that everything was still in order around the castle. Max stayed close to them, not straying far from Emma's side.

Finally they entered the grand bed chambers, and Regina quickly placed Emma into the bed, ignoring her clothing and tucking her in.

"Regina?" she whispered, forcing her eyes open to look at the Queen.

"It's alright my love, I'm here." She cooed, caressing Emma check gently with her hand.

"Sleep?" Regina nodded, and crawled into the bed, slipping her arm around Emma, pulling their bodies together. She pulled blonde tresses back and planted a soft kiss of the Princess' neck before shutting her eyes and surrendering to sleep.

Emma wasn't sure how long she had been asleep before she woke suddenly. She shifted to look around the room, Regina still remained by her side asleep. She gasped when she noticed someone else in the room, standing by the balcony. Emma slipped out of the bed and tripped over Max who was asleep next to the bed. She grumbled at she detangled herself from the now frantic wolf.

"Max calm down, I just tripped." She reassured him. Emma rose back up again, locking eyes with the visitor. Her legs carried her over to him, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"Good to you see smiling once more." He said, his voice calm and gentle.

"I guess I have you to thank for that." He shrugged before looking back to the balcony, staring up at the moon.

"Regina would have found you, I just gave her a little push." Emma bit her lip as she watched him, several questions needed to be asked.

"How are you here?" he sighed, not looking at her.

"I left this world before I was able to be achieve my destiny. I thought I would never be able to help you." Pain and guilt surged through Emma at his words. "But I told you once that you can't escape fate, and I was sent back to fulfil my purpose here."

"And have you?"

"I have. You choose the path of light." He turned to look at her, a sad smile on his face. "I was granted a chance to say goodbye properly this time."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes, my time here is only temporary." Tears pricked at Emma's eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again." She whispered.

"The higher power can surprise you sometimes." He stepped closer to her. "They gave me a chance to give us both closure."

"I don't want you to leave again." Eron closed his eyes, letting his head drop a little.

"Nor do I you." There was a pause before he spoke again. "But I do not belong in this world."

"Will I ever see you again?" Emma saw something flicker in his eyes.

"The future is tricky, and very unpredictable. But I sense we will meet again, just not in this world." Emma smiled, not understanding his words, but happy that they might see each other again.

"There is a lot more to my story than just light and darkness, isn't there?"

"You have a long road ahead of you, and this is only the beginning." Emma nodded, knowing her future wasn't going to be easy. "Do you still have my ring?"

"Of course." Emma's thoughts strayed to the satchel in her room, containing the few personal things she took with her when she ran from the White Castle.

"Good, keep it with you." She nodded. He looked over at Max and smiled. "You have a good friend in him." Max huffed in acknowledgement.

"I do."

"I am glad you have someone to help keep you safe." He tilted his head at Max. "Even if they carry secrets." Emma looked at Max, who stared back at her.

"Secrets?"

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough." Eron smiled at Max who nodded his head at him.

"Is this all real?" she asked, wondering if she was imagining it all.

"Oh it's very real." His image flickered briefly and he looked to the sky once more. Emma looked to but saw nothing but the midnight sky. "My time is running short." Emma's heart pounded in her chest suddenly.

"No wait please." She tried to grab him, but her hands merely fell through him.

"I do not belong here." He gestured to his body. "I am only a ghost."

"But you're real! Please I need you in my life, I will always need you."

"And I will always be there." He placed his ghostly hand over heart. "I'm here you see."

"Eron…"

"I will always be with you, so long as you want me there." She nodded.

"Do not pity the dead Emma. Pity the living and above all, those who live without love." He moved away from her, walking out on to the balcony, before turning back to her.

"Love is eternal Emma Swan. Our love exists always." He grinned once more at her, before his body began to vaporise into golden dust, catching on the wind and disappearing into the night.

"Goodbye old friend."

Xxxxxxx

A week had pasted since Emma and Regina shared True Loves kiss, and everything had been very quiet. There had been no news of Snow or any plans to move against Regina. This however did not comfort Regina, and had sent more people to keep an eye on the White Castle. Meanwhile the Queen had been trying, and failing to teach Emma to develop her magic. Frustration coursed through Regina was she turned to find Emma not paying attention once again.

"Emma!" she snapped, making the Princess jump. "For the last time pay attention!" Emma let out a dramatic groan.

"Argh! Regina this is useless, I've learned a bunch already! Why do we have to keep doing this?" Regina sighed heavily at the stubborn girl.

"Really? Last time you tried to do the simplest thing, you blew up our dinner." Emma chuckled at the memory.

"What? I couldn't concentrate, your boobs were distracting me." The Princess smirked at the flush creeping along Regina's neck.

"None the less, you have no proper control." Emma muttered at Regina, before returning to her drawing. Regina noticed this and marched over, snatching it away.

"Hey!" Emma protested as the brunette studied the drawing.

"Wow." She muttered, making Emma blush. The drawing was of Regina, nothing to fancy, just a detailed sketch of her face and upper body. Emma's skill was impressive, the drawing was almost life like. "Why didn't you tell me you could draw?" she said, handing it back to Emma, who shrugged.

"Eh, never seemed that important." Regina frowned, sitting on the desk.

"Do you have any other hidden talents?" Emma smirked at her, standing up.

"I've been told I'm good with my fingers and tongue."

"Wha-" Regina was cut off when Emma placed a firm kiss on her lips, while grasping her hips. The Queen smiled into the kiss, letting Emma take the lead for a bit, before nipping at her lower lip and pushing her tongue past pale lips. Emma moaned, running her hands up and down Regina's body, lingering at her breast before moving on again. The blonde pulled back for air, grinning at Regina, whose eyes had darkened with lust.

"Hmm you were told correctly about that talent." The Queen leaned in to kiss her again, but pulled back at a sharp knock at the door. "What!" she demanded and a sheepish looking guard poked his head around the door, averting his eyes from the Queen and Princess.

"What do you want?" Regina said, tangling her fingers in blonde hair, as Emma nipped and sucked at the Queens slender neck.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but your scouts have returned." Regina hummed her approval of the news and Emma's attention.

"Tell them I will be there in a minute." He nodded and quickly left, shutting the door with a bang. "Now where were we?" Regina smirked, capturing Emma lips once more, quickly gaining dominance over the younger girl, pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Another knock sounded at the door a few minutes later, and she growled in anger, wrapping her arms tighter around Emma when she felt her pull away.

"WHAT!" they both stared at the door as another terrified looking guard poked his head around the door.

"I just came to inform you that your scouts ha-" his sentence was cut short when Regina threw her hand out, causing him to slam into the wall next to the door.

"I have already been informed of this!" Regina yelled at him. Emma looked between the two, shocked by Regina's sudden mood change.

"I'm sorry" he spluttered. "I didn't know!" Emma moved forward, placing a hand on Regina's out stretched arm.

"Regina calm down, it was a mistake." Emma said softly, trying to calm the Queen. Regina watched the guard nod frantically at Emma's words and dropped him to the ground.

"Get out of my sight" she spat at him, and he scrambled away like a hurt dog. Regina then turned back to Emma, who had been watching the guard.

"Hopefully we won't get any more interruptions now." She said, reaching out to the blonde, but frowned Emma pulled back from her advance.

"I need to get going." Emma said walking over to the desk, and picking up the drawings she had done.

"Going?" the Queen questioned.

"Yeah, I promised to take Max running." Emma averted her eyes from Regina's gaze, opting to fiddle with Eron's ring, which hung around her neck.

"Oh okay." Regina wasn't sure why Emma was acting so off all of a sudden.

"I'll see you at dinner?" Emma asked, finally looking at Regina.

"Of course darling." The Princess smiled, stepping forward to kiss the Queen goodbye. Regina was disappointed when the kiss only lasted a few seconds, and watched as Emma left the chambers.

Xxxxxxx

The day had been incredibly stressful on the White King and Queen, and Snow couldn't help but slump a little in her throne as they waited for their guests to arrive. She glanced at her husband who was giggling his leg up and down, his face looked a little nervous.

"It's okay James, they'll be here soon." He looked over at her, and relaxed at her comforting smile.

Sure enough, the doors opened, revealing Hook and several others. Snow and Charming stood to greet their allies.

"Aurora, Philip so glad you could make it." The two royals bowed to Snow and Charming, before moving to greet them. Snow hugged Aurora while Philip and Charming playfully pushed one another.

"And Thomas and Cinderella." Charming acknowledged, walking over to the other King, punching him in the shoulder, receiving a laugh.

"I'm was truly devastated to hear about Emma." said Cinderella, rubbing Snow's arm gently.

"We all were." Said Philip, taking his wife's hand.

"That's nice to know mate, but what are we going to do about it?" said Hook gruffly, and Snow shot him a look.

"The pirate is right." Said Thomas, looking at the White King and Queen. "What is your plan?"

"We believe our best bet to get Emma back from Regina is to fight head on." Said Charming, and the others nodded.

"Combine our forces and defeat the Evil Queen." Snow said, looking at her husband.

"Kill her?" said Aurora, narrowing her eyes.

"If it comes to that then yes." Said Snow grimly. "I don't care what it takes, I'm getting my daughter back." The royals all nodded there agreement.

"When will this happen?" asked Cinderella.

"As soon as our forces are ready we shall march on Regina."

"The Evil Queen shall finally be defeated."

Xxxxxxx

Regina stormed into the war room, ignoring the strange looks all the men inside gave her as she seated herself at the head of the table.

"This better be good!" she glared at the two scouts standing at the far end of the table.

"Snow and Charming have allied themselves with other Kingdoms." One said, looking at the other next to him. "They are building an army."

"Which Kingdoms." Regina said, looking down at the map on the table, eyeing each of the kingdoms on it.

"Queen Aurora and King Philip." He said pointing at a small kingdom in the corner of the map. "And Queen Cinderella and King Thomas." He pointed to another kingdom close to the sea. Regina sighed as she thought her options through.

"It is clear this feud is no longer passive." She said, sitting forward in her chair. "So it's time I take action."

"What will you have us tell the men?" one of the commanders asked.

"Tell them to prepare for war." They all bowed and began to leave, one by one filing out of the room. She noticed Graham and called him back, wishing to quickly speak with him.

"Yes my Queen?" he said, confusion on his face.

"You're close with my Princess, yes?" he shifted awkwardly before answering.

"We're just friends."

"And when you see her next, she will no doubt want to know what this meeting was about." She eyed him closely, and he nodded. "You are not to breathe a word of my plans to her, do you understand?"

"Do you think that is wise? Keeping this from her?"

"I did not ask you opinion Captain." She snapped and he bowed his head. "You're not to say anything to her about this. I shall handle her curiosity."

"I understand, I will keep it a secret." She nodded at him and he left quickly, leaving Regina alone to her thoughts.

 **A/N: I'm sorry this is a little late, but it's here none the less. How long will it take Emma to find out what Regina has planned? And how will she react when she does? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Please review and follow as always. Till next time Kids.**


	16. It's Forbidden

True Love

Chapter 16- It's Forbidden

Emma sat in her room, staring intently down at the chess board in front of her. On the other side sat Max, looking thoroughly unamused.

"Oh come on" she whined at him. "I have no one else to play with!" he huffed at her. She ignored his disinterest in the game she had spent ages teaching him to play. Once she discovered he could learn to do so, she took it upon herself to teach him as many simple games as she could. So far she taught him chess, checkers, and had tried to teach him jenga but it always resulted in Max bashing his face into it. She had learned to play many board games with her parents, but had only discovered Jenga from Hook, who claimed to have gotten it from a far off land.

Max nudged forward his Queen, and Emma stared as it took out her bishop, which she had been trying to sneak round the board.

"Well nothing gets past a Queen huh?" she chuckled and Max nocked the now dead bishop off the board. "Do you think Regina's been acting odd lately?" she asked him, and he gave her a titled head in response, which she assumed was his confused face. "It's just she been lashing out at just about everyone recently." Max nodded at her, as he killed another one of her pawns. Emma suddenly found herself distracted as she thought more about Regina's recent behaviour. It had started with the guard who disturbed them during one of Emma's lessons, then the servant who forgot the gravy and the gardener who got too close the apple tree?! That had been quite something and the poor man looked like he would never recover. Still there was a change going through Regina, and Emma was determined to find its cause.

She smirked when she saw an opening to Max's King, but was shocked when Max put her King in checkmate.

"Beaten by an animal!" Emma muttered, and Max pranced around the room excitedly, always a modest winner. She slumped onto her bed, picking up the pieces of parchment strewn across it. Max hoped up with her, sniffing at the various drawing she had been doing. She had taken to doing more drawings during her free time. Max pawed at an unfinished one of him. Emma leant forward and picked it up, and watched as Max got back into position for her to draw him and she chuckled.

"Would you like me to finish the drawing?" she asked teasingly, he gave her what was supposed to be a glare, but came out as a hard stare and Emma laughed again before continuing the drawing. It didn't take her long to finish it, and she showed him the finished piece. He seemed to approve of it, and thumped his tail against her bed.

The door opened suddenly to reveal an agitated looking Regina. She marched over to Emma, and gripped her jaw, turning her face to look at the Queen's.

"Why aren't you in the throne room?" Regina sounded more worried than angry, and Emma cursed herself for forgetting to attend court with Regina.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Regina frowned at Emma, and let go of her jaw.

"Did you now?" her voice had a little too much bite in it, and Emma quickly stood up.

"Regina its fine, you don't start court for like another ten minutes anyway." Regina glared at the younger girl, watching as she put away her drawings in the satchel she kept in her room.

"Besides the point!" The Queen snapped. "I told you to meet me a little earlier." Emma huffed, turning back to face Regina.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?" Emma could see the anger melt away from Regina's eyes and she sighed in relief, glad to avoid another temper tantrum this early in the day. Regina nodded, before letting her eyes flicker around the room.

"Why haven't you moved your things into our chambers yet?" Emma didn't answer, honestly she didn't know why she hadn't. It made sense, since she slept there every night, and her clothes were all up there.

"I don't know." She said lamely, fiddling with the ring on her finger. Emma was glad Regina hadn't put the barrier ring back on her, she was glad to feel completely free.

"Hmm." Regina wished to push the topic further, but was reminded she was still needed at court. "We shall continue this later, but right now our presence is required else were." Emma nodded and took Regina hand, letting herself to be led to the throne room.

It wasn't a long walk there, and soon Emma and Regina were bursting through the doors, making everyone inside alert once more. The two royals climbed the dais and seated themselves, while Max took his usual spot at Emma feet, leaning gently against her legs so that she could rest her hand behind his ears.

The peasants came and left quickly, their requests being minor and easily fixed by themselves if they had the brains for it. Emma quickly found herself getting bored and stared out of the large window, watching the birds fly past.

She was brought back to reality when a hand ran down the back of her head, making her turn to look at Regina. The Queen however was paying her no attention, and was listening to man talk about the weather. The Princess raised her eyebrows and Regina continued to pet her, running her hand over her hair over and over again. While everyone in the room assumed Regina was just being affectionate to the Princess, it made Emma feel very uneasy. Regina's attention didn't feel like a lover showing affection, more like an owner praising there pet. Emma quickly stopped scratching behind Max's ears, much to his dismay.

Court finally finished up, and everyone left, leaving Emma and Regina alone once more. Emma stood from her throne, moving to step down from the dais, only to be grabbed and tugged back, falling into Regina's lap.

"Where are you off to Princess?" she cooed into Emma's ear.

"I'm not sure." Emma's breath hitched as Regina's hands wondered around stomach, slowly moving up.

"You don't seem to be sure of anything lately…" Emma's body was completely rigid, and she tried to fight the sensations Regina was causing her body.

"I guess." Regina grasped Emma hips, and turned her in her arms, cradling the Princess like a baby. Emma wasn't sure if she should stop Regina and try and talk to her about her behaviour, or give into the desire building quickly in her body. All thoughts quickly vanished as she felt Regina cup her sex through her leather trousers.

"Regina!" she gasped and the Queen smirked, leaning forward so that their noses were touching. Emma shot forward and claimed the plump lips, and moaned as she felt Regina instantly push her tongue in. she was vaguely aware of Max fleeing the room, clearly he knew what was about to happen and wasn't sticking around for the show.

Regina wasted no time with Emma, and slipped her hand into the Princess' trousers seeking out the liquid heat between her legs. Emma moaned loudly and Regina put pressure on her clit, rubbing slowly circles around it. The blonde bucked her hips into Regina's hand, desperate to be touched lower down. The Queen broke the kiss, and started planting opened mouthed kisses along Emma neck, sucking hard in some places and nipping in others. Emma's moans were continuous now, but still Regina did not give her what she needed, and her fingers continued to tease her.

"Aaa-Regi-naaaa" Emma moaned, making the older woman smirk at her.

"Say it!" she commanded, pulling blonde locks back so that she could stare into darkened eyes.

"I…" Emma's mind was mush as she tried to form a sentence.

"Say you love me!" Regina moved her fingers to hover over Emma's entrance, teasing it lightly.

"I love you." Emma gasped as a singled finger entered her.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!" Emma screamed as another two fingers rammed into her, curling up inside her. She bucked desperately up, feeling her orgasm building up. Regina pulled Emma into a teeth clattering kiss, as the Princess tumbled over the edge, screaming into the kiss as her body exploded with pleasure. Regina held her close as she slowly came down from her high.

Emma saw purple smoke engulf them, and quickly recognised the interior of the royal bed chambers. Regina carried Emma over to the bed, setting her down there.

"I have duties I must attend to." She said, and Emma forced herself up to look at the Queen. "I want you to stay here."

"Okay…" Emma tilted her head at Regina, who bent down to peck her in the lips.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." Emma watched as Regina turned to leave. "I love you" she called back and the door banged opened, allowing Regina to leave before quickly shutting again.

"I love you too." Emma muttered.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma wasn't deliberately disobeying Regina, but then again she wasn't obeying her either. The large halls seemed to go on forever as she tried to sneak down them unnoticed. She had a feeling if the Queen had requested her to stay, she would have Sydney on the lookout for her.

She sighed in relief when she reached Graham's room, wanting to retrieve Max, and head back to their chambers. She opened the door and was surprised to find Graham sat on the bed with his head in his hands muttering to himself, with Max sat a little away from him.

"Graham?" he shot up at her voice, startled.

"Emma." she raised her eyebrow at his nervousness.

"Are you okay?" he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Just tired" he replied.

"Have you not been sleeping much?"

"That, and so many training sessions." He sank back onto his bed.

"Can I ask you something?" his body went rigid and he seemed to stop breathing. "Graham?"

"Um yeah sure."

"Have you noticed anything odd about Regina lately?" he seemed to relax a bit, and he furrowed his brow.

"Odd?"

"Yeah, she's seems angrier than usual and more possessive." Emma sat down next to him, wringing her hands.

"No, I hadn't noticed…I guess I'm used to it."

"I suppose." She sighed, unhappy with Graham's answer. "I know she's hiding something."

"Hiding?" his voice was very quiet.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's affecting her behaviour." Graham stared at the floor, not wanting to look at the curious blonde.

"I don't know what to say Emma."

"Perhaps I need to look for answers instead." Emma stood from the bed and quickly made her way to the door, Max bounding after her.

"Emma." he called and she turned to look at him. "I don't know what you're looking for, but be careful. Regina doesn't take kindly to people disobeying her."

"It's a good thing she'll never know." With that she left Graham alone to wallow in his guilt.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma's first thought was to check the War room. She hoped Regina might have left traces of what she was up to there. Luckily when she arrived, the room was empty. Emma cast a quick glance around the corridor, before slipping inside of the room. Her eye's immediately landed on the huge map on the table. It seemed to be a scale model of the Enchanted Forest, with all of the Kingdoms in it. She spotted the White kingdom, as well as various others. She walked around the table and moved towards the large seat which Regina usually occupied.

After giving the room the once over, she concluded there was nothing here to give her answers. She slumped into Regina's chair, racking her brains for a place to look for clues. She shot up when a bolt of inspiration hit her. The West Wing. Regina had forbidden Emma from going there when she had first arrived in the castle.

The Princess quickly left the room, and made her way along the corridor towards the West Wing. She had past it once before, and knew its entrance was guarded. As she rounded the corner, she immediately spotted two men stationed outside of the large corridor. Emma had to think fast as to how to get rid of them. She smirked when an idea came to mind, and she focused on a brazier on wall. It shuddered and crashed to the floor, startling both men. Emma took her chance the moment they went to investigate the broken brazier and sprinted through the arch way and into the corridor.

Once out of sight from the two men, she slowed down and took in the strange place. Dead was the only word she could think of to describe it. Cob webs lined the walls, and the stone work was chipped and slightly crumbled. There was only three doors along the walls, one on either side of her, and one at the end. Emma held her breath and grasped the handle of the door closest to her, and turned it.

Surprisingly it swung opened easily, but created a huge cloud of dust. The Princess stepped inside cautiously, and was shocked to discover it was a bedroom. A large canopy bed was to her right, and various other things were around the room, a vanity and wardrobe as well as a large balcony overlooking the gardens. Emma walked around the room, it looked like it hadn't been touched in decades, and had been deserted by someone long ago. She walked over to the bed, and noticed something written on the headboard. Cautiously she brushed the heavy layer of dust off and gasped as she read the name embroidered there. _Snow._

Emma stumbled back as she realised this must have been her Mother's old room, back when she had lived here. She rushed over to the wardrobe and opened it, finding moth eaten gowns. Why had Regina just left it like this? Emma wouldn't have put it past Regina to have burned it to the ground. Max sneezed loudly as he sniffed at a book lying under the bed. Emma reached down and retrieved it, intrigued by the simple item. She brushed the dust away, and discovered it was a diary. She hugged it close to her, and looked down at Max, who was gesturing towards the door with his head. She nodded and went to leave the room, only to walk straight into someone. She bounced off off them and landed on the floor, creating a cloud of dust in the air. When it cleared Emma gazed up into the familiar face of the Queen, who was glaring at her.

"So…" she began, bending down to look at Emma, who averted her eyes. "Decided to take a little wander did you?" Regina grabbed Emma's chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"I was curious." Emma said bravely, jerking her jaw from Regina's hand.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Emma scoffed, making Regina glare harder. Emma stood up and began to walk towards the door, only to be grabbed by Regina. "Where do you think you're going now?!" the Queen demanded.

"Back to my room." Emma kept her face expressionless.

"But I thought you were curious?" Emma shoved past Regina and left the room.

"I've learned enough." Emma shrieked when her body was slammed against the wall, her arms pinned above her head.

"Oh no Princess, you're not getting off that easy." Emma shivered at the Queen's tone. "It's clear you need a lesson in obedience."

 **A/N: Please review and follow! I love you all and everything you have to say. Till next time Kids.**


	17. Secrets And Lies

True Love

 **A/N: The cliff hanger was mean, I'll give you that.**

Chapter 17- Secrets And Lies

" _I've learned enough." Emma shrieked when her body was slammed against the wall, her arms pinned above her head._

" _Oh no Princess, you're not getting off that easy." Emma shivered at the Queen's tone. "It's clear you need a lesson in obedience."_

Purple smoke surrounded them both, transporting them back to their chambers. Regina's grip on Emma was bruising, as she held the younger girl close. Emma wasn't sure what was coming next but she knew it wasn't going to be good. The Princess was reminded of times when she had misbehaved as a child, and would have to face her parent's wrath. Emma decided the best thing to do now was what she always did as a child…run. Regina let go of Emma, moving back to talk Emma assumed, but she never gave her the chance. The younger woman bolted from Regina, running directly for the chamber doors.

"Nice try!" Regina spat, throwing her hand out and making the doors slam shut and seal themselves. Emma ran right into them, bouncing off and tumbling to the ground. She wasted no time in trying to run again, narrowly avoiding Regina, who had lunged to try and catch her. Emma threw herself across the sitting area, turning back to face Regina, who stood on the other side of the room.

"Haven't we done this before?" Regina said in a bored voice. Emma merely glared back, trying to think quickly of a way out of the mess she had gotten into. "Come here."

"No." Emma said firmly, receiving a sigh from the Queen.

"Emma! You will do as I say." There was a pause in which both women stared at each other challengingly. "Come here now."

"Make me!" Emma tested, knowing there was no escape, but deciding not to go down without a fight.

"As you wish." Regina shrugged, and waved her hand, summoning Emma over to her. In an instant the Princess was in front of Regina, who began backing her into a wall. Emma squeaked when her back hit the cold surface.

"Look Regina…" Emma began, but was silenced when Regina crashed their lips together in a brutal kiss. The blonde's head spun as she was overwhelmed by a mixture of pain and pleasure. Regina pulled back to stare into Emma's eyes.

"So…not only do you disobey me by leaving the room, even though I specially told you to stay, you also go and break the only rule I set for you in the whole castle." Regina growled, tightening her grip on Emma when she felt her shift.

"Lovers are supposed to be equals, but instead you order me around like a dog." Emma yelled, trying to push Regina off. The Queen waved her hand, pinning Emma's arms and legs to the wall, stopping her from struggling.

"Yes, as lovers we are equal! This…" she gestured to Emma's heart, which was beating rapidly. "This is mine. And this…" she gestured to her own heart. "belongs entirely to you."

"But?"

"But I am Queen and you are a Princess! In here we're equal, but out there I control you and everyone else."

"And you love it!" Emma hissed at the Queen, who glared at her.

"Do I?"

"Don't stand there and tell me that you treat me like you do because you're obligated to do so!" Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, purple flashing in them, but Emma did not back down. "You treat me like I am a pet! Like some prize you have won and wish to show off."

"Perhaps I do." They gazed at each other. "But you still do not have the right to disobey me!"

"What's to hide? A dusty old bedroom?" Regina's body went rigid, and Emma could tell there was more up there than just a bedroom.

"What is up there is of no concern to you Princess!" The brunette snaked her hand up Emma's chest, gripping her delicate neck. "Now we must discuss your insubordination, do you know what that means?" Emma merely glared back at her. "It means all your palace privileges are gone until I deem you worthy to have them back."

"That's bullshit!" Emma cried.

"Do you want me to make it forever?" The Princess hung her head in submission and Regina smirked. She realised Emma from the wall and caught her when she slumped forward. Emma tried to march off, but was pulled back.

"What now?" she said angrily.

"You still have your obedience lesson." Regina waved her hand and Emma's clothes vanished. The blonde gasped as the cool air nipped at her. The Queen grabbed Emma's bicep and threw her onto the bed roughly and then quickly followed. She lunged at Emma, catching her around the waist when she tried crawling away and tugged her back. Regina settled herself sitting upright by the headboard, with Emma squirming in her lap.

"Regina!" she whined.

"You're acting like a child Emma." she tutted, wrapping one arm securely around Emma's waist, holding her in place. "Now it's a simple lesson, all you have to do is exercise self-control." Regina vanished her own clothing before sinking her free hand between Emma's thighs, finding heat there. Emma cursed her body for being unable to resist Regina's touch. The Queen started applying pressure to Emma clit, smirking when she heard the blonde's breath hitch.

"Regina…" Emma moaned.

"You're not to cum till I say, do you understand my love?" she felt Emma nod and she ventured lower, coating her fingers in Emma's arousal. The Princess let her head fall back on Regina shoulder, panting heavily from the pleasure building up in her. Regina slowly pushed one finger inside, moving it in and out slowly.

"More!" Emma begged, receiving a chuckle from the older woman.

"Say it nicely darling." Regina cooed in Emma's ear.

"Please more." Emma gasped when Regina pulled out, only to slam back in with three fingers. Emma screamed and gripped the Queen's thighs tightly, digging her nails in. Regina could feel Emma's walls contract around her fingers and growled into Emma's ear.

"Not yet." The Princess shook as she held back her orgasm. "Are you going to be a good girl from now on?"

"Yes." The fingers inside Emma gave a rewarding curl, making her yelp.

"Say it." Regina breathed, licking over Emma's ear.

"I love you."

"Cum!" Emma screamed as she released, gushing all over Regina fingers as her orgasm ripped through here like a tidal wave. The Queen gently turned Emma around, laying her down up her chest, letting Emma head rest just above her breasts. Emma panted heavily and Regina hugged her close.

"Am I still not allowed out alone?" The blonde asked as she listened to Regina heartbeat.

"Only for a few days." Emma nodded. "Besides, I'd rather you were with me anyway, I like your company."

Xxxxxxx

Four days had past and Emma could not get the west wing out of her mind. There was something up there, something Emma had to find. This thought had plagued Emma for some time, but still she was no closer to relieving it.

Regina had become completely paranoid, and it was taking its toll on just about everything. The only time Emma was aloud from Regina's side was when she went for her secret meetings, and even then it still felt like she was being watched. Emma was desperate to go back up to her Mother's room, to read that diary. She wasn't sure what she hoped to discover in it other than the comfort of her Mother's words.

Emma sat rigid in her throne, staring blankly at the peasants in front of her. She had decided to ignore Regina's odd fascination with stroking her, accepting perhaps it comforted the Queen. Regina herself had become very disconnected during the past couple of days, keeping Emma close but at the same time holding her at arm's length. Her behaviour was very confusing and Emma truly had no explanation for it, other than her secret meetings.

Court quickly finished up and everyone left, leaving the two royals alone as always for a moment before they continued their day. Regina seemed lost in thought, while Emma had a silent conversation with Max, who had also become more uneasy recently. From what she could tell, he thought going back to the west wing was a stupid and dangerous idea, which was right. It was stupid and dangerous, but for some reason than didn't seem to hinder Emma.

"I have a meeting now." Said Regina, making Emma jump. "I trust you won't cause any trouble?"

"Of course." Emma replied, smiling at the Queen.

"Good, I shall be an hour or two at the most." Emma nodded, used to the same routine. "Then I shall come back and get you, I wish to have dinner a little early today."

"Okay." Regina stood and so did Emma. They walked hand in hand towards the door, before parting to bid one another goodbye.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Emma watched Regina disappear in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving her to battle with herself. Max yipped at her, urging Emma to return to their room, but she paid him no mind. The blonde's feet began to take her down the corridor and up the stairs leading to the west wing. Max clamped his teeth down on the back of her leather vest, attempting to hold her back. She brushed him off, and continued towards the corridor.

She was shocked to find no guards stationed there immediately. Emma strained her ears, listening for any sounds of life, and picked up on laughter from somewhere down the other hall. She tip toed down the hall and poked her head round the corner, spotting the two usual guards horsing around with a few others. Emma glanced down at Max who shook his head at her, before darting into the dead corridor. She be lined for her Mother's old room, before stopping to look at the door a little down to hall on the opposite wall. In its time, it would have been grand, with gold worked into the metal work of the door. But now it appeared beaten down by age and neglect. Emma wondered over to it, placing her hand flat against it, before turning the handle.

She poked her head around the door, and realised it was also a bedroom. Emma slammed it shut understand this must have been the King's old room. She backed away, knowing no good would come from going in there, especially if Regina caught here there. Instead she looked to the end of the hall, spotting a much smaller door. She had seen it before when she first came, but this time she noticed there were foot prints leading towards it of the dusty carpet. They couldn't have been hers, meaning something was up to make someone entre the sad place.

She looked at Max who shrugged at her, clearly giving up on discouraging her from doing dangerous things. They made their way towards the door, immediately noticing the lack of dust clinging to it, like the other doors. Emma grasped the handle and turned it, pulling it open to reveal a stair case. She looked at Max who was peering up at how it twisted away, disappearing above them into the unknown. Taking a deep breath, the Princess began to ascend the stairs, taking note of how clean they were compared to everything else in this place. When she reached the top she noticed a small landing and a door. It didn't look like much as she approached it, just a plain metal door…with no handle. She gave it a testing push but nothing happened. She tried again, but still it did not budge. Emma gave it a good kick which only results in a sore foot. Massaging her foot she glared at the door.

Max barked at her and she looked to see him poking a bolt right at the bottom of the door. Quickly she swooped down and pulled back, pushing the door and smiling when it opened. She stepped inside, looking around before gasping in surprise when her eyes met another pair.

"Who are you?"

Xxxxxxxx

Regina tapped her fingers impatiently on her arm rest as Graham gave a report on her army's progress. It was clear they were strong and ready to fight, but she had nothing to throw them at.

"What news is there of Snow and Charming?" she asked, glaring at her Captain.

"None your majesty." She sighed angrily. "Like us they are just preparing their men."

"That's…disappointing." She muttered, sitting back in her chair, staring at the small wooden model of the White Castle.

"My Queen may I speak freely?" he asked nervously. She nodded, not really caring what he had to say.

"Why are you waiting for them to make the first move? Why not strike first?"

"Because I need to keep my secret agenda hidden." She said, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"From the Princess?" the other men in the room all looked to the Queen at this, curious to know the hold the young blonde clearly had over the powerful woman before them.

"Yes."

"Why?" Graham was pushing it with his questions and trying the Queens patients. But she felt the eyes of all of the men there and sighed.

"She knows Snow has threatened war and believes I am holding back from retaliating at her wish. I want her to continue believing this until Snow strikes me." She smirked evilly at her Captain. "This war gives me the perfect opportunity to finally rid myself of the Charmings." She stood from her chair and placed her hands on the table, leaning towards Graham. "However should she know that is my intent, she'll be angry and upset. Sadly the only thing Snow has ever done right is raise her child properly. Emma loves them and will surly hate me if I just kill them."

"If Snow strikes first it will be nothing but self-defence in her eyes." Graham murmured.

"Exactly Captain, with this war I get my revenge and I get to keep my Princess."

 **A/N: I'm sorry to say that something just don't change, and even Emma's love can't stop Regina wanting her revenge on Snow. Do you think Emma will work out what Regina is up to in time to stop it? Review and tell me what you think! Till next time Kids.**


	18. Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe

True Love

Chapter 18- Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe

" _Who are you?"_

"My names Belle" Emma peered at the stranger, trying to make out their features. She picked up on accent.

"I'm Emma."

"Are you a prisoner too?" Emma had to think about that before answering. Was she? True this place had become her home, but yet there was little to no freedom.

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Regina forbid me from coming here…I wanted to know what she was hiding." Emma gestured to Belle. "Now I know."

"Are you satisfied with your discovery?"

"No, for now I have one answer and more questions." Belle stood up and walked over to Emma, both women taking in one another as she did.

"You're dressed nicely, what is your purpose around the castle?" Emma shrugged, unsure of how to answer.

"I don't know, I am the Queen's true love, is that a job?" Belle gasped audibly.

"So the Evil Queen has found love once more?"

"Indeed." Emma frowned at Belle, curious about the older woman. "Why are you up here? What did you do?"

"Nothing." Belle sighed, moving back over to her bed and slumping down. "I fell in love and because of that I am a valuable chess piece so to say."

"To whom did you fall to?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." Emma chocked on air at this and gawked.

"You're in love w-with him?!" the blonde spluttered out, and Belle simply nodded.

"He isn't all evil, there is a man behind the beast."

"How long have you been here?"

"Nineteen years, give or take a bit." Emma frowned at her words, and Max barked at her, clearly outraged.

"Regina's locked you up here for nineteen years?" the Princess whispered.

"After a while you stop noticing." She said sadly. Belle's eyes travelled to Max and smiled, hoping up to greet him. "Hello." She cooed, scratching his ears.

"I'm getting you out!" Emma declared, and Belle nearly had a heart attack, launching herself at Emma.

"You can't!"

"Why not?" Belle shook her head furiously.

"She has kept me here this whole time for a reason, don't you see? I fear her wrath would come down on you harder than the hits of an entire army!"

"I can't leave you to rot here!" Emma hissed, taken aback by Belle's reaction.

"It's okay, it could be a lot worse." Belle smiled sadly at Emma. "Regina is a dangerous woman Emma. Everything she does is for a reason, she always has a plan and always looks for a way to use everything to her advantage."

"Like a war?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Belle began ushering Emma from the room. "Now go before you're caught here."

"I'll come back and visit you." Emma promised.

"I'd like that." Said Belle, smiling at the determined Princess. "Now go!"

Xxxxxxxx

"I would like to go see Graham after dinner." Emma announced, making Regina look up from her meal.

"Why?" Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who smiled at her.

"I haven't seen him in a while, plus he's been taking care of Max a lot when I'm with you and I wish to thank him for that." The Queen thought over Emma's words before nodding her head.

"I forget you're _friends._ " The Princess noticed the bite in the word friend, and repressed an eye roll at the older woman's jealously.

"Just friends." Regina regarded Emma for a moment before sighing.

"Fine you may visit him, but I want you all to myself when you're done." Emma smirked at her and nodded.

Xxxxxx

She practically ran down the corridor to Graham's room, buzzing with questions that she was sure only he could answer. Once there, Emma banged on the door of his chambers, waiting impatiently for permission to enter.

The door swung open, revealing Graham in what looked like casual wear of some kind. He smiled at Emma and then down at Max before gesturing for them to come in.

"What brings you here?" Emma shut the door behind her, before walking over to sit with Graham who was goofing around with Max.

"I need to talk." She said sitting down next to the scruffy man.

"Something up? Is your magic playing up again?" Emma shook her head.

"No, I've gotten better at that actually. I've nearly mastered teleportation." She said proudly, thinking back to the many attempts at it in one of her lessons with Regina.

"You mean that cloud thing Regina does?" he asked frowning at her.

"Yep."

"I heard from the kitchen people you managed to accidently appear in there." He smiled and Emma grinned.

"Who says that was accidental." He laughed out loud at that.

"I didn't think you would accidentally end up there." He smiled, shaking his head. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"The meetings Regina's been having." He paled at her words and went rigid.

"They're just kingdom reports and army training plans." He said, but Emma shook her head.

"I know they're something more!" she snapped at him.

"Emma it's not that simple."

"Please Graham! What's she planning? Is it to do with my parents?" Emma watched as a war went on in his eyes, as he clearly battled with himself whether or not to talk.

"I'm sorry Emma." he said sadly, looking at his feet. "I can't talk about it."

"She told you not to didn't she?" he nodded, sighing heavily.

"I was going to, but she told me not to before I could even try." Emma nodded, cursing herself for not realising Regina would have done something like this.

"Whatever happens, someone is going to get badly hurt aren't they, maybe even die?" he looked at her sadly.

"I can't tell you her plan, but I can help you learn it for yourself." She perked up at his words.

"How?"

"She'll have her meeting as usual tomorrow, but before that'll I'm out in the training yard. I can arrive a little late and leave the door open just a little."

"I can just be walking down the corridor and happen to over hear the conversation inside." Graham nodded. "Then you'll be at no fault for telling me."

"Exactly." Emma threw her arms around Graham, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."

Xxxxxx

Regina stared down at the model army in front of her and then over to the one sitting next to the White Castle. Frustration filled her as she thought how Snow had still yet to make a move against her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep Emma blind of her plans. The Queen had underestimated just how far the Princess' curiosity would take her, and how long it would be until she finally worked out what Regina was doing. She looked up when Graham finally entered the room, he looked sweaty and tired.

"Why are you so late?" she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, practice went a little over, it won't happen again." He said in his accented voice.

"See that it doesn't" she turned her eyes back to the table once more. "Is there any news on Snow's movements?"

"No your majesty." Said a man to her right. "Her army is ready and waiting, but she still has not given the order to act."

"This is useless!" Regina banged her fist on the table, making everyone flinch. "I can't afford to make the first move."

"Can't you just lie to the girl?"

"Lie?"

"Tell the Princess that Snow has acted against you." Regina shook her head.

"No, Emma's smarter than that, and word will no doubt reach her that I made the first move." Regina knocked over a few model soldiers.

"So what now then?" asked Graham.

"Snow threatened me! She wants to take the Princess and obviously kill me, but yet does nothing." She said slowly. "She must have an angle I have not seen, I just don't see what it is."

"Your majesty?" a voice said, and she turned to look at the Genie floating in the mirror on the wall.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Princess is outside the door listening."

Xxxxxx

Emma had waited around the corridor until she spotted Graham running towards the room. He had caught her eye, giving a quick nod before entering the room, indicating that now is the time to come and listen. The Princess had snuck down the hall, and hovered by the door, listening to Regina's voice.

Emma wasn't sure what she was listening for, battle plans? A confession? A sudden dance number? At first all she could here was Graham apologising before Regina's silky voice hit her through the door. Emma strained her eyes as she heard Regina ask about her parents, and their plans. The blonde frowned when nothing came from this, and instead glanced at Max, who was always listening.

She snapped her head back when Regina spoke again, her voice sounding angry.

"This is useless!" Emma heard Regina bang her fist on the table. "I can't afford to make the first move."

First move? Did Regina want to fight her parents? That didn't surprise the younger girl, but she couldn't help the anger she felt at Regina for lying to her about not hurting them.

"Can't you just lie to the girl?" Emma narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar voice.

"Lie?"

"Tell the Princess that Snow has acted against you." The Princess' eyebrows rose at this.

"No, Emma's smarter than that, and word will no doubt reach her that I made the first move." Emma's mind raced as she listened. Regina wanted this, she wanted war! The blonde stared at the door, listening as Regina spoke of her Mothers intentions.

"Snow threatened me! She wants to take the Princess and obviously kill me, but yet does nothing." Emma shook her head, unable to accept what she heard. "She must have an angle I have not seen, I just don't see what it is." She backed up from the door, and rested against the wall breathing deeply. She had to find a way to stop this. She couldn't let Regina or her parents die. It wouldn't be easy, Regina clearly wanted this and won't let Emma try and stop her.

"Your majesty?" Emma panicked when she recognised that voice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Princess is outside the door listening." Emma glanced at the wall opposite her, only then noticing the small mirror hanging there.

" _Shit!"_ Emma thought as she heard movement on the other side of the door. _"Play dumb!"_

Regina burst through the door and locked eyes with Emma. The blonde was taken aback by the scared expression on Regina's face.

"Emma?" she said, her face and voice emotionless.

"Hey! I was just coming to see you." Emma smiled a bit too widely at Regina who sighed, turning towards the door.

"Gentlemen this meeting is over." Regina then swooped towards Emma, putting two fingers under Emma's chin, bringer up her eyes to meet the older woman's. "We need to talk."

Xxxxxx

The two royals appeared in their chambers, still locked in a tension filled stare off. Emma smiled sheepishly at Regina who returned the smile, surprising Emma.

"Come." Regina took Emma's hand, leading her over to the seating area. Emma frowned at the Queen, she didn't seem angry at all.

"Soooo…" Emma let her voice trail off, hoping Regina wasn't about to explode.

"Emma, darling what were you doing outside the door?" Regina was treading carefully, Emma could tell.

"I was coming to see you." She lied, watching the Queen closely.

"And how much did you…over hear?" She didn't know! Emma cheered internally. Regina didn't know how much Emma had overheard and was clearly afraid she knew what was going on.

" _This'll be easier if Regina doesn't know I know what she's planning."_ Emma thought, looking closely at the nervous Queen, before speaking.

"My mother wishes to take me back? And to kill you!" Regina relaxed and took Emma's hands in hers, not seeing the lie told by the younger woman.

"Yes." Emma kept her face expressionless.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't let her take you from me." The Queen started. "And I can't let her threaten me or my kingdom." Emma nodded, trying not to let her real feelings through.

"Will you go to war?"

"I was going to wait until Snow made the first move, but I can't hold back anymore, not when she is threatening me." Emma sighed, watching as Regina lied to her face like it was the easiest thing in the world. It's all about revenge! No matter what happened, Regina will always want to punish her mother. No matter how Emma tried, the Evil Queen would always have the true control over Regina.

"I understand." Regina smiled, leaning in to kiss Emma, who pulled back making the Queen frown. "But if she wasn't threatening us…you'd leave them alone and wouldn't harm her?"

"Of course not darling, I have you. Nothing else matters, not even revenge."

" _If only that was true my Evil Queen."_ Emma thought bitterly.

Xxxxxxx

Sunset was always Hook's favourite time of day. When the sea and sun meet and night is born. He had spent many evening watching this with Emma, waiting for the sun to go down and the moon to come up. She always loved that part, and as sea life went he knew it wasn't truly her calling but it was the view that could often soften her opinion of it all.

He had screwed up trying to take her that night, Hook knew this and had the bruises to prove it. But yet being with Regina wasn't meant to be Emma's fate, he knew that more than anyone. He sighed chucking a piece of wood into the sea.

"Why must love be blind?" he muttered to himself.

"Why must there be love at all? Love is weakness." Hook smirked and turned to see an old acquaintance.

"I think it has its purpose." He said, watching Cora step closer to him.

"I got your letter" she waved a small scroll. "It's clear we must much to discuss."

 **A/N: I started writing this two days ago, then got caught up in my own worries! I get my GCSE results in four days people! FOUR DAYS! I have no idea how the school system works in any other country, but in England they're a pretty big deal. But hey! If I fail them I can spend the rest of my life drowning my sorrows in Fanfiction.**

 **Any way I will try and stay on schedule and get the chapters out as fast as I can, but sometimes I just like to sleep all day and pretend I have no responsibilities at all. Please review and follow since it gets me up at a better time because I get excited to read them in the morning** **Till next time Kids.**


	19. Evil Is Coming

True Love

 ***Re-do***

 **A/N: Ah man, I'm sorry about the original version of this chapter. I was uncomfortable about the whole thing, and frankly I didn't want to write it. But after the review from Sexikat, I got the kick I needed to re-do it. It's fiction after all, and I will go over my original plans for the story and alter them.**

Chapter 19- Evil Is Coming

Hook marched into his quarters, with Cora right behind him, eyeing him closely. The Captain sat down behind his desk, gesturing for the Queen to sit. She remained upright and poised, while he relaxed and slumped in his chair.

"So?" He said, expecting Cora to have something to say.

"I want you to start from the beginning. Then we shall make a plan of action." She snipped, and he nodded.

"Regina has taken someone from me, and I want her back." She smirked at him.

"A lover?" Hook shook his head.

"No, she is my friend." Cora raised her eyebrows at him.

"You called me here to help you return a friend?"

"She isn't just anyone!" he snapped at her. "She's the White Princess, the only child of the Charmings."

"Now I see why my daughter as taken an interest in her." Cora frowned at Hook. "If the girl is Regina's prisoner, I don't see how I can be of use."

"Oh no, they're much more than that." The Queen leaned forward, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"They've fallen in love with each other." Cora scoffed at him, shaking her head.

"That's ridiculous." The older woman chuckled. "She's the daughter of Snow White, how on earth could Regina fall for that?"

"Emma is unlike anyone you'll ever meet." Hook glared at Cora. "It would be difficult not to fall for her, even if you're the Evil Queen."

"So what do you propose we do then?"

"There is a war coming, neither side stand much of a chance against the other."

"You mean they're both strong enough to beat each other?" Cora asked.

"Aye, it will only end in the deaths of both Regina and the Charmings." He said thoughtfully. "However both sides are fighting for the same thing."

"Which is?"

"Emma."

"Regina is going to war over this girl?" Hook nodded.

"I believe Regina sees this as an opportunity, to kill Snow and keep Emma." He sighed standing from his chair. "It won't work. Emma loves her parents to much to accept Regina's actions. I need to get Emma out of there before she gets hurt."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Emma may love Regina, but she will no doubt have her draw backs about her, we can use that. All you have to do is plant the seed of that doubt in her mind." Cora pondered his plan for a moment.

"Regina won't be happy to see me…our last meeting didn't go exactly to plan."

"Which meeting? The one where you told her she doesn't know how to love? Or the one where she found out you weren't dead…?" The Queen stood from her chair.

"Don't worry, I know Regina better than anyone. I can easily get under her skin."

Xxxxxxx

Emma paced up and down her room. It had been a rather long day, and her last meeting with Regina hadn't gone too smoothly. Since finding out about Regina's plan, Emma had tried her best to act normal around the older woman. But she couldn't help the resentfulness she felt towards her.

She mumbled to herself angrily, a habit she had developed a while ago whenever she had too much things going around her mind.

 _Flashback_

" _You're mumbling again" said an amused voice somewhere to Emma's right. She didn't even acknowledge Eron's presence as he plopped down next to her, grinning. "Oh calm down I'm only teasing."_

" _I don't appreciate it." She growled at him, throwing a stone into the smooth pool of water in front of her._

" _How bad was it then?" he asked._

" _Awful!" Emma hurled a large rock, watching the huge splash it made, disturbing the waters._

" _I don't see why you don't just punch him in the face like your father said to." Eron chuckled._

" _My father doesn't consider the consequences of hitting someone like Rumpelstiltskin in the face." Emma murmured._

" _Still, it's not like he can do much to you." The Princess sighed heavily._

" _He's the Dark One!"_

" _Who clearly knows something about you that you don't. I doubt he's going to go blasting you." Eron said seriously._

" _I wish someone would just tell me!" Emma grumbled, going back to throwing rocks._

" _Perhaps it's for the best." Emma faltered and looked at him._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I wouldn't want to know if I were you." Eron took the stone from Emma's hand, turning it over and inspecting it. "I like my future being a mystery, so then I'm living, not waiting for the inevitable."_

" _But what if it's something terrible, something you can stop." He sighed, throwing the stone and watching it skim across the surface of the water, instead of sinking like Emma's._

" _Think of it like these stones." He said, picking up two more and holding them up for her to see. "When you throw them at the water, they will both end in the same way, sinking." Emma nodded, watching him._

" _If you know your fate, you won't be able to live anymore. Instead you'll forever be trapped in a state of wondering, always waiting for it to happen." He threw the first stone at the water, and they watched as it sunk immediately. "But if you don't know, you can continue to live. You can't escape fate."_

 _He threw the second stone, it caught the water perfectly and skimmed across it, before losing momentum and eventually sinking._

" _You see? Same result, different methods." He took her hand in his, bringing Emma's attention on to him. "If you don't know, you aren't bond by that fear. You can live a little longer, like the stone."_

" _But what about what your mother was told about you?" Eron smiled at her._

" _I don't let it control me. I make my destiny, I just know when the time comes I will aid you in whatever you must achieve." Emma frowned at him._

" _Me? I thought it was the saviour of the world?"_

" _You're the saviour of my world, what difference is there?"_

" _Eron…" she trailed off, unable to tell him he was wrong. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be okay._

 _Flashback End_

Eron had always told her she made her own destiny and that she shouldn't be pushed by fate, but yet his fate was the reason he was dead. Emma glared at the bracelet on her wrist, the small sun bead sat facing her. Eron would have wanted her to try and fix this, not run away.

Max trotted over to her, his ears down. Emma crouched down, pulling him into her as she tried to make sense of her thoughts. Perhaps she could still stop Regina, try and reason with the good in her.

" _What good?"_ She couldn't help but think, was there any Regina in there, or was it all in her head this whole time. Love is blind after all, maybe she had just been seeing what she wanted to see. No! There must still be some Regina in her, the side that would never hurt her. She looked at Max who stared at her, his dandelion perched behind his ear as usual.

"No matter how evil she may be, Regina would never hurt me! She loves me." Max nodded and licked her face. Emma sighed and hugged him, wishing on every star in the world that her words were true.

Xxxxxx

Regina sat on her throne in the empty throne room, staring blankly at the floor. Her last encounter with Emma had been strange. In fact Emma had been acting more peculiar during the last couple of days. The Princess seemed distant, and didn't seem to want any of Regina advances. The Queen tapped her nails on the arm rest as she felt how frustrated she was. Regina needed Emma, preferably under her, but yet her she sat alone, while the younger girl did god knows what somewhere else.

The Queen rose from her throne, deciding to go and check on Emma, a strange sense of jealously pooled in her. Perhaps she was with Graham!

"Jealousy doesn't suit you." Regina stopped dead as the colour drained from her face. Why on earth would she be here?!

"Mother?" Regina turned slowly to meet the eyes of the older woman.

"Hello darling."

"What on earth are you doing here?" she growled at the other Queen.

"I came to see you of course." Regina scoffed.

"No that's not it!" Cora huffed at her daughter.

"I heard you've finally found someone."

"Ha! I knew it!" Regina advanced on Cora, who stood unfazed by her daughter. "Are you here to rip her heart out to?"

"Why would you think that darling? I've learned from my mistakes."

"Have you now? Last time you were here you said I am incapable of loving anyone!" Cora sighed, stepping towards Regina.

"Clearly I was wrong about you." She said, cupping Regina's cheek. "But what about her?"

"What do you mean." The Queen's voice was low as she stared her mother.

"Does this girl truly love you?"

"Yes!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"We shared true loves kiss!" Regina smiled smugly, but faltered when Cora shook her head.

"What about since then? Has it been smooth all the way? Your plan to kill her parents can't have helped." The younger woman glared at Cora, anger bubbling in her veins.

"She loves me!"

"When was the last time she let you hold her? Kiss and love her?" Regina was nearly shaking with anger now.

"I know what you're doing! But it won't work!" The brunette yelled, making dust trickle from the ceiling.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're trying to fill my head with doubt!"

"Even though it's true."

"NO!" a window smashed suddenly, causing glass to rain down, but neither women paid it any attention.

"You're losing her Regina, it won't be long till she sees who you truly are. Spare yourself this pain and rid yourself of her now. Love is weakness."

"Leave." Regina whispered angrily.

"What?"

"LEAVE!" she screamed. "Leave my home, leave my life!"

"If that's what you wish." She disappeared suddenly in a cloud of smoke, leaving Regina to scream in anger.

Xxxxxxx

Emma sat drawing a picture of the forest from her balcony. She couldn't help but be lulled by its beauty, even when it sat in the shadow of so much darkness. Max was sitting on her feet, staring lovingly at a picture of himself. For a wolf he could be very vain.

She jumped when he began snarling at something. Emma sighed fully expecting to find Regina when she turned, but was shocked to see someone else.

The woman before wore a dark dress, with jewels and expensive materials woven in it. It was clear she was royalty, by her clothes and her general demeanour.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, taking in the other woman.

"My names Cora." She said, he voice sounded familiar.

"Regina's mother?" she nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you." Said the older woman, coming to sit next to Emma.

"I thought you were in Wonderland?"

"I came to visit Regina, and meet you." Emma titled her head at Cora, who picked up one of her drawings. "You're very talented."

"Thank you, I find it to be a good pass time."

"I can't imagine a place like this is very entertaining to a young Princess such as you." Emma shrugged before answering.

"I guess not, but it could be worse."

"I must say I was shocked to hear Regina had found someone." Cora said, making Emma frown.

"Why?"

"Well all this time, Regina's been incapable of loving anyone, or being loved in return." The Princess cast her eyes down.

"Regina does love me, I know that." Emma sighed.

"What about you dear? Do you love her in return."

"Yes I do." Cora smiled at her, and placed a hand on hers.

"I sense there is more?" Emma shrugged again. "I understand it must be difficult with Regina's evil tendencies."

"I-" but Cora cut her off.

"It's okay to be wary of her, I would be." Cora smiled reassuringly at Emma. "But if there is one thing I can promise, is that she would never physically harm you."

"I know."

"If she did, then it would be clear that she has no sense morals anymore. She would be just like the late king." Emma turned to look out of the window, missing the evil smirk on Cora's face.

"Do you think she can still be good?"

"So long as she doesn't cross the line and harm you, then yes there is still good in her." Emma nodded, smiling.

"Now tell me more about you dear." Cora placed her hand on Emma's again, but quickly recoiled as a burst of images flooded her mind. She stared opened mouthed at the blonde who frowned at her.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes of course dear." Cora wasn't sure what to say. Emma opened her mouth to say something but stopped when a bang startled them both.

They turned to see Regina fuming in the door way, the wood under her hand was steaming. Emma and Cora quickly stood, moving away from one another as Regina stalked into the room.

"I told you to leave! And now I find you HERE!" Regina demanded.

"I merely wished to meet your pet." Emma frowned at the use of the word "pet".

"LEAVE NOW!" Emma shrunk back from the two women who were glaring daggers at each other.

"You've picked a lovely girl here, and it's clear I was right before." Cora said, smirking at the seething Regina.

"I won't tell you again!"

"I'll see you again I'm sure Emma." Cora said smiling at the younger girl, before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the Queen and Princess alone.

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the original chapter. Over all it's pretty much the same thing, just removing the nasty bit at the end. Please review and follow.**

 **This whole chapter is dedicated to Sexikat, for making me sort it out. Till next time Kids.**


	20. Oops

True Love

Chapter 20- Oops

The two stood in silence, both slightly stunned. Emma watched as Regina breathed heavily, still very angry. The Princess knew no good would come from an angry Regina, and tried to work out a way to avoid confrontation with the woman. Emma began edging away from the Queen, hoping to her efforts would go unnoticed by the older woman.

"Where do you think you're going Princess?"

" _Shit!"_ Emma thought, looking into the deep purple eyes of Regina, no! The Evil Queen.

"Emma?"

"Nowhere, my legs were going to sleep." Emma empathised this, by taking large steps, shaking her legs off as she went.

"What did my mother say to you!" Regina demanded, advancing on Emma, who backed up immediately.

"Not much, she merely wanted to meet me." Emma said vaguely, shrugging her shoulders.

"I doubt that!" The Queen hissed, invading the blonde's personal space.

"I don't know what to tell you Regina."

"The truth!" she snapped, making Emma huff.

"I just did." Emma yelped when Regina grabbed her hair, pulling them closer.

"Tell me!" the Queen demanded once more.

"She said she was also surprised you found someone!"

"Ha! So you didn't tell me the whole truth?" Emma's heart dropped as she stared into unfamiliar eyes.

"Regina I ca-"

 _Smack_

Emma thudded to the floor, cradling her now stinging cheek as Regina glared down at her.

"Is that all she said? Don't lie!" Emma hesitated to long resulting in another hard smack to the face.

"Yes!" Tear streaked down the Princess' pale face and Regina seemed to deflate at her words, like the Evil Queen had suddenly left her body. The Queen swooped down on Emma, reaching out to her.

"Emma I'm sorry." She drew back however at the visible flinch from the younger girl. Emma looked up to see Regina's eyes were normal once more, but the fear of another slap was still present.

"I er…" Regina shifted awkwardly, reaching to touch Emma once more, but backed off completely when Max began advancing on her, growling deep in his throat. "Sorry."

Emma watched as Regina disappeared through the door, leaving Emma to glare angrily after her.

Xxxxxxxx

"Well?"

"Well what?" said Cora, strutting on board the ship like she owned it.

"What happened?" Hook said, waving his arms around.

"I worked my magic on them both, and if I know my daughter as well as I do, her actions after I left will no doubt cause Emma to pull away completely, maybe even run."

"Will Emma get hurt?"

"I little, but it's nothing time and a shoulder to cry on won't fix."

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now we must make preparations." Cora climbed down into the Captains quarters, Hook hot on her heels.

"Preparations for what?" Hook watched Cora fumble about with things on his desk.

"When I touched Emma I got a glimpse of the future, of what is to come." Cora waltzed back over to Hook, who stared at her with a puzzled expression.

"You saw our futures?"

"Only hers, but her actions will affect us all." The older woman went to climb back up on deck, Killian trailing after her like a lost puppy.

"Is it bad?"

"A great evil is coming, we must shield ourselves from it as best we can."

"How are you going to do that love?" she smiled at his toothily.

"The only way I know how, magic."

Xxxxxxxx

Emma didn't leave her room for three days. Food was brought to her, and there was no sign of Regina anywhere. Mostly Emma was glad Regina hadn't tried to talk to her, and other ways she was angry that the older woman had run away with her tail between her legs. Max hadn't left Emma side once, not even when she bathed, though he still felt the need to look anywhere that wasn't her when she did bathe.

On the plus side, Emma felt fine. Thankfully her face wasn't badly damaged. However she couldn't help but constantly see the eyes she had fallen so deeply in love with, looking at her with such anger and evil in them. Had Regina truly meant to harm her? No, Regina hadn't, but the Evil Queen had. Cora was right, there is no Regina left, it's just the Evil Queen, now.

Emma had known this would happen. You can't turn bread back into wheat again, and you can't change an Evil Queen. Whatever flicker of light Emma had seen was caused by the love Regina had for Emma, but love wasn't enough to break the curse that had taken Regina. There was too much hate, too much evil in her.

She knew she should run, that she should leave and never look back. But she couldn't, she loved Regina, and that was something Emma would never be able to forget or replace. However this war wasn't going away, and Regina still wants to kill Snow, and vice versa. The Princess was essentially the rope in a tug of war game.

There was a light knock at the door, before a head poked around it. Emma locked eyes with the Queen, and felt her walls go up immediately as the older woman moved into the room. Max snarled at her, tensing his body. Emma placed a hand on his back, calming him.

"I'm surprised you haven't let him rip me to shred." Regina said, her silky voice filling room, which had been so silent the past couple of days.

"It's tempting." The Queen looked at the floor, toeing at a mark on it. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how were."

"After you hit me?" Emma said bitterly, watching the Queen squirm at the word. "Oh I'm doing excellently."

"I brought you this, if you're still in pain." Regina held out a small vile, containing some unknown liquid.

"I don't require anything, thankfully I healed quickly." Emma watched Regina sag with relief slightly.

"Emma I never meant to harm you." The older woman began, wringing her hands as she spoke.

"Regina didn't, but the Evil Queen did." Regina tensed at the name.

"She's not here now, It's just me." The Queen whispered.

"I'm starting to think there is no Regina anymore." Emma watched as Regina shook her head.

"No, I'm still the same woman!"

"Are you?" Regina swooped forward, moving to get close to Emma, who recoiled at her touch.

"Emma, darling please! It's me, I love you." Emma stared into the brown orbs hovering in front of her. The Princess felt so conflicted, as she reached out to her, wishing to find the woman she loved. But when she closed her eyes all she saw was the Evil Queen again. Regina caught Emma's hesitant hand, lacing their fingers.

"Regina I-" but Regina cut her off quickly.

"Give me another chance, let me show you it's still me." The Queen pleaded.

"You promised to never hit me again." Emma said sadly.

"And I never will, I was just so angry." The Princess stared at their laced fingers, not wanting to take her hand away, but reluctant to forgive Regina for hurting her, and breaking her promise.

"Are you sure? What if I upset you and the Evil Queen turns up again? Shall I just bend over and take it like a good girl?" Regina flinched at the bite in Emma's words.

"Please give me another chance, I'm not just the Evil Queen."

"I'm not ready yet."

Xxxxxxx

Emma wondered down the halls towards Graham's room, hoping to find him around this time of day. Emma had begun having dinner with Regina again, but refused to share a bed with her, much to Regina's annoyance. The Princess knew, at some point Regina would snap, and demand Emma return to their chambers, but Emma would not go. The blonde knew the only way to keep the Evil Queen at bay was to show her own dominance, and not roll over when Regina wanted something.

To Emma's surprise, Graham was standing outside his room, looking like he was ready to go somewhere. His face lit up at the sight of her, and he moved to embrace her.

"Emma, I've been worried about you, it's been nearly a week since I've seen you." He took her hand, leading her into his chambers.

"I know, but things have been a little rough." He nodded, offering her a seat, which she took. Graham pulled up a chair of his own, sitting across from Emma.

"I've heard rumours from the maids about something that went down between you and Regina."

"What have you heard?"

"That she hit you?" Graham didn't need to continue his sentence as he caught Emma expression. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it could have been a lot worse." Emma said vaguely.

"You don't have to be brave about it." He said softly.

"I know."

"What does this mean for your relationship?" he asked, and Emma let out a long breath.

"I still love her, if that's what you mean. I just need time, a lot of it."

"What about this war? Have you found a way to stop it?" Emma shook her head.

"No, it seems I'm very behind on being a saviour." Graham smiled at her, before his face fell and he smacked his hand on his forehead. "What?"

"I'm supposed to be at a war meeting right now, that's where I was going before I saw you." He stood and made for the door, Emma following.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"She doesn't have you constantly now, her temper is out of this world!"

"That is it!" they both froze and Regina came into view before them. "So this is why you're late? Because you were with my Princess?"

"My Queen I…I er" he stammered but stopped when Regina raised her hand to silence him.

"And you! This is where you find comfort? With him? No doubt warming his bed while you're at it." Graham choked on air as Emma rolled her eyes at Regina.

"Seriously! You think I would cheat on you? With Graham?" Emma gestured widely at the choking man. "No offence."

"None taken" he gasped out.

"Are you sure, why else would he forget to come to my meeting? Unless he was highly distracted!"

"He doesn't even have a bloody heart Regina!" Emma snapped, glaring at the paranoid Queen. "You're just being paranoid!"

"I'm being paranoid? Well see about that Princess!" with that, the Queen disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a coughing Graham and an angry Emma.

Xxxxxxx

"SYDNEY!" Regina screamed at the mirror.

"Yes my Queen?" the face of the Genie appeared before her.

"Give the order to the men, I want them armed and ready in two days."

"For what my Queen?" he asked, frowning at her.

"It's time I take down Snow White, once and for all."

 **A/N: I get my results in about 10 hours! 10 HOURS! Not that I'm counting. For those who might be wondering, GCSEs are the exams we take in England at the end of senior school. Our results determine whether or not we get into College. I know in America University is called College over there, but in England, College is a compulsory course taken after senior school. We do A levels there and after that we can go off to Uni or out into the world as the scared people we are.**

 **A little useless knowledge of the education system here in England for you. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review with your thoughts and opinions. Till next time Kids.**


	21. Ready When You Are

True Love

 **A/N: HELL YEAH! Passed my exams! I've never been more scared in my life, but all the work these past years has paid off. Now I can enjoy the rest of my summer.**

 **Belated happy birthday to Aphrodite7892! I have now got the chapter out, sorry I didn't get it up for you birthday.**

Chapter 21- Ready When You Are

"YOUR MAJESTIES!" both Snow and James jumped when an out of breath guard burst through the doors.

"What is it?" said James, staring at the wheezing man.

"The Evil Queen!" he began, forcing words out. "She sent the order to march on the castle."

"She's headed this way?" asked Snow, standing from her chair.

"Yes Queen Snow." The royals shared a look, understanding one another perfectly.

"Then we shall do the same! It's time to finish this once and for all."

Xxxxxxx

Emma sat hunched over in a high backed chair, deep in the royal library. Books littered the tables and floors as she searched none stop for an answer. The Princess had been spending a lot of her free time in the library, poring over as many books as she could find, depicting magic and the powers of true love.

However, none of the books she had gone through seemed to give her an answer. Two days ago, Regina had given the order for her men to march on the White Castle. During that time, Emma had no doubt that her parents would have caught wind of this, and were sending their own army out to meet Regina's.

This gave Emma very little time to act. Since hearing Regina had sent out her army, Emma had been desperate to find a way to stop the war. Though as time wore on, it seemed she was no closer to finding an answer, to when she started in the first place.

"This is useless." She grumbled, throwing the heavy book back onto the pile and flicking her wrist, making another one appear. The Princess couldn't help but smirk at her now much more developed magic, and how useful it is. Granted all Emma used it for was to poof around the castle and make things appear in her hands when she was too lazy to retrieve them herself.

Max eyed the large pile of books all around them, and Emma caught his train of thought. Waving her hand once more, the books returned to their shelves, as if she had never touched them.

"We don't want to be caught reading these." She mumbled, pulling open another heavy book, and flicking through the time worn pages. Emma had hoped she could find some way to calm Regina and her parents down, or perhaps make them forget their hate for each other entirely.

The Princess glanced out of the window, noticing the rapidly darkening sky. Regina would no doubt be fretting about her where she had disappeared off to. Emma heaved a sigh and shut the book, deciding to put it back herself instead of using magic. She rested her forehead against the shelf for a moment, unable to bring herself to face Regina once more.

The Queen had gone completely nuts when Emma had continued to refuse to share a bed with her, and had taken to showing her frustration through anyway she could. Frankly, Emma was bored of the older woman's childish behaviour at not getting her way.

Emma strutted from the library, heading for the dining hall to sit through another intense interrogation from Regina about what she kept looking for in the library. The Princess was rapidly running out of excuses to be in there constantly, and she thanked her lucky stars that it was the only room in the whole castle without any mirrors for Regina to spy on her with.

The blonde frowned when she noticed Graham and two guards stationed outside the door to the dining hall.

"Graham?" he nodded at her, glancing at the men beside him before approaching Emma.

"Dinner is going to be delayed Em." He said heavily, tiredness lacing his accented voice.

"How come?" She peered around Graham, hoping to see what was denying her the chicken she had been thinking about most of the day.

"The Queen is entertaining some guest…"

"Let me guess." She said, raising an eyebrow. "She's hoping to persuade them to help her fight?"

"I'm afraid so, I don't recognise most of them, but I understand they aren't merely common people like me." Emma frowned at him.

"Magical people?"

"I assume so…" The Princess huffed, glancing out of the window once more, noticing it was a clear night.

"Very well, I shall find a way to entertain myself." She turned to walk away, but stopped when Graham called her back.

"Would you like company?" she smiled at him, shaking her head lightly.

"No thank you, I would rather like a moment to my thoughts." He nodded and let her, watching as she disappeared around the corner, before returning to his post.

Xxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful night, and Emma couldn't help but be lost in how peaceful it was. It had been a while since she had taken the time to stop and relax for a moment. The blonde wondered down the path in the gardens, looking for a nice spot to sit. She noticed a small pond and settled down next to it, lying back to stare up at the stars. Emma smiled as she felt Max plop next to her, laying his head on her stomach. She let out a deep sigh, vaguely tracing the constellations and remembering their stories. Her eyes easily found her favourite constellation, Cygnus.

 _Flashback_

" _Where are we going?" Eron laughed as Emma hauled him through the royal gardens. It was late, and the Princess was supposed to be in bed, but she was desperate to show Eron her favourite pass time._

" _To the stars!" she cried happily as they stopped at the edge of the gardens, where it slopped down slightly. Emma sat down, and encouraged Eron to follow suit, tugging on his hand. The two sat in silence for a moment._

" _What are we looking at?" He asked, frowning at the Princess, who flopped back on the grass._

" _Lay back." She commanded, smiling as he did what he was told._

" _Now what?"_

" _Do you know any constellations?" Eron shook his head, looking at her._

" _My father brought me out here for the first time when I was very small, and sat me down on the grass, instructing me to look up at the stars and tell him what I saw." Emma closed her eyes, reliving the beautiful moment between her and Charming. She had only been about four or five at the time. "I told him I only saw stars, but he said they were much more than stars."_

" _Oh? What are they then?" Eron looked at her, a small smile on his face._

" _Stories."_

" _Stories?" Emma nodded, and pointed at a cluster of stars. "You see that? That one is called Leo."_

" _Leo? And what it his story?"_

" _He was a lion, killed by the hero Hercules." Eron frowned at her._

" _Hercules? I have never heard of such a man." Emma smiled at his confusion._

" _He is not from our world." The darker haired boy raised an eyebrow at her. "I do not know where he came from, but many of the stories behind the constellations come from different worlds."_

" _It's funny to think there are other worlds, don't you think?" Emma nodded, looking for other constellations. "What other ones are there?"_

" _Sagittarius." She pointed to a different group of stars. "Represents the centaur, Chiron. Again he was killed by Hercules, accidently this time however. He was shot by a poisoned arrow, but due to his immortality he could not die. Instead he took the place of another man, who had been sent to Tartarus."_

" _What was his name, the man he swapped places with?"_

" _Prometheus, he was punished by the gods for giving humans fire."_

" _Why didn't Chiron just heal?"_

" _The poison was from the Lernaean Hydra, and inflicted great suffering on Chiron. By swapping places with Prometheus, he could escape the pain. Jupiter recognised his goodness and placed him in the stars."_

 _Emma went on to tell Eron many stories belonging to the constellation, loving being able to share with him all their stories, like her father had with her._

" _What about…that one?" Eron pointed a group of stars and Emma smiled._

" _That one is Cygnus, my favourite of them all." Eron looked at it closely, trying to work out what it is._

" _What is it?"_

" _Cygnus is a swan, though he didn't start out that way." Eron rolled over to look at Emma, who gazed up at the swan._

" _What happened to him?"_

" _Cygnus, was the son of Sthenele and a close friend of Phaethon. Phaethon died in the river Eridanus after attempting to drive the chariot of the sun, and Cygnus was overcome with grief that Jupiter could have struck down his friend."_

" _Why did Jupiter do that?" Emma smiled sadly as she remembered the story._

" _Phaethon was the son of Apollo, the sun God. One day Phaethon asked his father to let him drive the sun chariot. However Phaethon could not control the chariot, and Jupiter feared he would burn the world with his actions, and so shot him down with his master bolt, causing him to drown in the river." Emma was silent for a moment._

" _What happened next?" he prompted._

" _In his grief, Cygnus transformed. His voice became thin and shrill, and white feathers hid his hair. His neck grew long, stretching out from his chest, his fingers reddened and joined together. Wings clothed his sides, and a blunt beak fastened on his mouth. Cygnus became a new kind of bird: but he put no trust in the skies, or in Jupiter, for he remembered how that god had unjustly hurled his flaming bolt. Instead, Cygnus made for marshes and broad lakes, and in his hatred of flames chose to inhabit the rivers, which are the very antithesis of fire."_

" _That's a sad one." Eron said finally, after they had sat in silence for a while._

" _It is." Emma turned to face the older boy. "Phaethon means the shining one, like the sun."_

" _The sun?" he grinned at her, gesturing back and forth between them. "Swan and Sun!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _That's us! You're Cygnus and I am Phaethon." She smiled at him._

" _Cygnus is a guy's name." he frowned, thinking for a moment._

" _How about Odette? Like the Swan woman from the story?" she chuckled at him._

" _Okay, I am Odette then. You can just be Eron, Phaethon doesn't have much of a ring to it."_

" _The sun and swan." He said, lying back once more._

Xxxxxxx

Emma smiled up at the constellation, running her thumb over the small sun bead on her bracelet. A year ago everything had been so easy, and nothing had mattered. She could just train and attend lessons, and then muck around with Eron, and other friends from around the palace. Life was so easy.

"I would have liked it to stay that way." She mumbled to herself.

"If life was supposed to be easy, there would be no point living it." Emma screamed at the voice, startling Max, who had been slumbering on her. "I should probably start announcing myself from a distance huh?"

"What!" Emma stared at the ghostly form of her old friend, lying back on the grass.

"Calm down sis." He chuckled, putting his arms behind his head as a cushion.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was never going to see you again in this land?!" Emma shrieked, unable to control her speeding heart.

"So did I, but apparently you need a little guidance." He looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. Emma frowned at him, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine." She said, putting on her best poker face.

"Pfft don't give me that look, I taught you that look." Emma huffed, and sank back down onto the grass next to him.

"Okay fine! I'm a little…lost." He sighed, sitting up so that they were level. Emma eyed his translucent body, and how it glowed faintly.

"I can see that." Emma wrung her hands in her lap, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"How are you here? Did someone send you?" He frowned at her.

"You could say that." She glared back at him.

"Do you have to be so vague!?" she snapped, finding his constantly calm aura unsettling, even in death he was exactly the same.

"You remember when you told me about the stories of the constellations?" Emma nodded. "You said about Gods and Goddess', creators of life and all sorts."

"Are you saying they're real?" He shook his head.

"If they are, then I've never seen them." He said thoughtfully. "However there people like them."

"Who?"

"You aren't ready for that yet." It was difficult to make out the emotion in his voice. "They are simply the higher power."

"More powerful than Regina or Rumpelstiltskin?" he smiled at her, clearly amused.

"They make Regina and the Dark One look like ants." Emma found it hard to believe anyone could be more powerful than Regina and Rumple.

"And they sent you here?"

"Yes, they've taken an interest in you." His eyes darted down to Emma's bracelet, sadness flickering in his face. "You're about to change the world."

"Because of the war?" He didn't reply, instead he watched Max sniff around at the flowers.

"You know you can't change how they feel Em." The Princess' shoulders sagged at his words.

"I know."

"Magic can manipulate emotions, but it can't fully change them." He shifted his hand, as if wanting to reach to her. "Just like how it can neither create nor destroy them."

"I hoped if I could, this would all go away and everyone would just be happy." He smiled sadly at her.

"Good always comes from bad things. Nothing stays dark forever." She shook her head, feeling tears prickling her eyes.

"Are you angry Eron?"

"Angry?"

"With me, are you angry with me?" Emma stared straight ahead, not wanting to see his face and he spoke.

"No." The blonde frowned, but didn't speak. "It wasn't your fault Emma."

"I killed you." She whispered. "Every day I wish you were here, with me. And then I remember that the only reason you aren't…is because I killed you."

"I have accomplished more in death, than I ever could in life. I do not wish to live again." Emma turned to him, looking for a trace of a lie. But she saw nothing but sincerity.

"How can you want death? How can you accept it with open arms?" He smiled at her again, his scar crinkling.

"When I lived, my only dream was to spend the rest of my days with you. You were my home, you are my home." He shook his head. "However it was unrealistic, I see the world so differently through the eyes of death."

"I wanted that too." Emma's heart felt heavy, like it was weighing her down. "I just wanted to be happy, with my family and that was you."

"You have a new family." He said quietly.

"Not without you, my heart will forever have a hole in it, one than can never be repaired."

"I have always been with you. From the moment we met, till right now. I have never left your side."

"I have to make a sacrifice to stop this war, don't I?"

"Light and Dark shall forever be at odds, as the final sacrifice is made." Emma shuddered at the line from the Prophesy.

"Am I going to die? Is the sacrifice my life?" He frowned at her.

"We don't know, the future is as clear as day until you make the sacrifice, from there we are unable to see what will come of you and this whole realm." There was a heavy silence between them.

"You know what I do to stop this war, don't you?" he simply nodded. "You aren't going to tell me are you…?"

"What good does telling you the answer do? You won't learn anything." Emma sighed.

"However I can give you advise." She perked up at this.

"What?"

"Stop looking for something to help you stop the war, and instead look for someone." Emma frowned at him. "There are many books in the royal library that will tell you many things. You must look for a book which tells the story of how light began, and those who continue to protect it."

Eron began to stand up, brushing god knows what off of himself as he did. Emma followed his lead and stood up with him. He stared up at the sky, looking at the constellations.

"Cygnus lived the rest of his life in grief Emma. Do not do the same."

"How can I not?"

"I'm always here." He stepped towards her. "And I will be there in the end."

"You're leaving now aren't you?" He nodded.

"This story is unlike any other Odette. And I intend to be here to see it all, but like I told you before, I do not belong in this world…not permanently."

"The final sacrifice…" Emma felt something click in her, and she stared at Eron, who smiled at her.

"You know what must be done, but it doesn't have to be done alone." He opened his arms wide. "You have the whole world right before, and so many more to see! Go Emma Swan, go and live."

"Emma Swan?"

"I think it suits you."

"I'll miss you." She says, and grins at her.

"Just look up and you'll see me..." Emma frowned at him, but he said nothing else as his body began to dissolve once more and disappear.

 **A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but I got really caught up. Please review and tell me what you think. There wasn't any Regina in this chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next! Anyone know what the sacrifice is yet? I hope not otherwise I suck at the art of mystery. Till next time Kids.**


	22. The Apprentice

True Love

 **A/N: Hey all! I meant to write this Wednesday, but there was a major death in my family, so everything went completely to hell with me. However in my current emotional state, I need something to focus on and this takes up a large amount of the day, which is good since otherwise I would spend the day either crying or eating…**

Chapter 22- The Apprentice

"Where have you been?" Regina snapped, as Emma wandered into the dining room about an hour later. She had continued to sit outside for some time after Eron had left, giving her enough time to think everything over.

"Outside." The blonde shrugged, slipping into her usual seat next to Regina. Emma had decided moving down to the other end of the table would probably end in her death, and so kept sitting with Regina.

"Oh?" Regina eyed her, but Emma kept her face expressionless.

"It's a nice evening and I decided to stargaze, while you entertained your _guests_." Emma empathised the word guests and noticed how the Queen tensed up briefly.

"Yes, well I didn't think my kingdoms politics would interest you." Emma smirked at her.

"How thoughtful of you." Regina glared at the sarcasm in Emma's voice.

"I don't appreciate your tone." She said warningly but the Princess paid it no attention.

"Noted." She said before beginning to eat her food.

The two ate in silence, Regina staring pointedly at Emma, while the Princess pretended not to notice and continued eating her food. As she ate, Emma mulled over what Eron had said and what she was going to do. The library was her first stop. The blonde hoped that this mystery person wouldn't be difficult to recognise in the book, and also easy to get to once she found them. Emma couldn't think who they might be, someone with magic of course. Her parents had never showed much interest in her learning about the origins of magic, and so Emma had always done her own research. But all the books she had read about magic when she was younger had barely taught anything about magic, let alone someone who practices it.

"My army shall ride for war in two days." Regina suddenly announced, making the blonde leave the deep thoughts she had been in and look at the older woman, who was studying her closely.

"Only two days from now?" The Queen nodded and Emma sank into her chair.

"Snow has diploid her troops, I plan to meet her on the battlefield before she has a chance to reach here." Emma didn't reply, and instead stared down at her plate. "Emma?"

"I'm going to bed." The Princess tried to speed out of the hall, but stopped when Regina collided with her, making Emma stumble.

"Wait!"

"Regina what the hell?!" she turned to face the Queen who pulled their bodies together tightly.

"Stop shutting me out! Talk to me!" Emma couldn't look into Regina's eyes, knowing she would crumble easily if she did.

"I'm just tired Regina." She muttered, focusing on the Queen's lips as the moved to form words.

"Then why are you blocking me out?" Emma mumbled something incoherent making Regina frown. The Princess pondered Regina's words for a moment. Why was she still blocking Regina out? She had been so angry with Regina before, but now it didn't seem worth it. Whatever the outcome of her sacrifice, she might not have long left with the Queen.

Emma looked up into Regina's eyes, wishing everything would go away. The war, her parents, the Evil Queen, everything. And then it would just be them, and nothing could come between them. But as the blonde stared up at her true love, the same nagging in her mind taunted her.

" _All things come with a price."_ She shuddered at the words invading her mind. _"You can have love or you can have peace, you can't have both."_

"Emma?" she blinked, focusing once more on the older woman. Emma leaned in and placed an ever so soft kiss on the plump lips she loved. They stayed like that for a moment, neither of them moving to deepen the kiss and instead relishing in the feel of one another. The blonde pulled back, resting her forehead against Regina's, not opening her eyes.

"Goodnight Regina." Emma began to move back, but stopped herself. This was the first time in a few days she had let Regina close and she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet.

"I love you." The Queen whispered.

"I know."

Xxxxxxxx

The next evening Emma found herself in the library once more, climbing upon the shelves in search of a book that fitted Eron's description.

" _There are many books in the royal library that will tell you many things. You must look for a book which tells the story of how light began, and those who continue to protect it."_

Emma couldn't help but be irritated by his need to be vague about this huge decision she had to make. She shook her head as she ran a finger along the spines of the old books, trying to see if any of them looked remotely appealing. Max was circling around underneath her, putting back books which she had left discarded on the floor when they proved useless.

Since dinner last night, Emma hadn't seen Regina and she couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not. She couldn't help but feel guilty for not say "I love you" back and instead rushing from the room. Emma did love Regina, but in that moment it was like the words just wouldn't come out at all.

She sighed heavily, continuing her search for the book. After about an hour, she jumped down and slumped into the chair by the fireplace, groaning loudly.

"Why is this so hard?" she said to Max, hoping he might have an answer. Emma shook her head when all he did was lick his butt. The Princess stood and walked between the various shelves of books, muttering to herself as she did.

She jumped at a loud noise, and stared down at Max, who had sneezed ridiculously loudly from sniffing a dusty book. Emma frowned she knelt to inspect the dusty book. It looked incredibly old and untouched, as if it had been put here hundreds of years ago and never looked at again.

Carefully, Emma pulled it free and dusted the cover off. It had no title or anything for that matter on the front. She took it over to the seats and opened it, coughing at the cloud of dust the burst from it. Her eyes widened when she read the first words on the old page.

 _The world has always contained light and darkness, without these key ingredients, nothing would exist._

Light? Emma began leafing through the pages, looking at strange images of people using magic, and demons causing havoc. She stopped at a page showing a man in strange hat, a ball of white light in his hands, and around him a sea of life. The top of the page merely read "the Sorcerer and his Apprentice."

"The Apprentice?" Emma turned the page, and scanned the words upon it, reading the description of the Apprentice. She frowned at how little it said about the Sorcerer, it didn't even give a name. However it spoke much of the Apprentice, and more importantly where he could be found.

"This is it Max! This is who we have to find!" He nuzzled under her arm, looking at the page Emma was reading.

"I know this place." She said, looking down at Max. "It's not that far from here, only up in the hills in the dark forest." She ran her finger over the drawings of a strange little hut, with an old man outside. "I've never been up there, but I heard people talk of them."

Emma closed the book quickly, and stood up. She stretched out her arm and sent the book away, knowing it would be safest in her room.

"I need to put these away." She muttered, bending down to pick up the books, only to stop when she felt a presence behind her.

"So this is where you keep sneaking off to." Said a silky voice in Emma's ear, making her shudder. The Princess straightened up and turned to look at the Queen.

"Regina." She said, smiling at the older woman, who eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" she asked, peering down at the books.

"It doesn't matter." Emma began, knowing she had to get Regina out of the library. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Emma fidgeted, glancing up at Regina who was trying to see what the books were.

"I love you too." The Princess said quietly, making the Queen snap her head to look at Emma.

"Really?" Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. It wasn't a lie, she loved Regina with all her heart, however she couldn't let Regina catch onto what she was doing.

"It's time I set things right." Emma lightly took hold of Regina's hips and pulled their flush together. Without hesitation, Emma captured Regina's lips in a heated kiss, making both women moan. The Princess gasped lightly and Regina slipped her tongue past pale lips. Hands began to roam everywhere, and Emma felt her body heat up quickly, making her core ache. She pulled back from Regina, panting slightly.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere else?"

"Where do you have in mind darling?" Regina purred, sucking Emma's earlobe between white teeth making Emma's breath hitch.

"Our bed?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was very late as Emma slipped through the forest. She had waited till Regina was fully asleep before poofing from castle into the heart of the dark forest. The blonde wasn't sure where she was going, and was blindly walking towards the hills, barley visible above the thick trees. Max walked close by, keeping an eye out for any kinds of danger.

As they made their way through forest, Emma noticed a faint path disappearing between a group of trees. Frowning, the blonde followed the path through the trees, climbing through to see a small valley between the hills, and nestled between them was a little hut, with a man sweeping in front of it. Glancing at each other, the two walked up the hut.

The old man, continued to sweep until they stood right before him. He stopped and straightened up to look the Princess in the eye.

"I've been expecting you Emma Swan." Emma's eyes widened at the man, who smiled warmly at her.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, and I know you are seeking me." He walked over to the hut and placed the broom against the door, before returning to stand before her.

"Are the Apprentice?" He nodded and Emma sighed heavily.

"You carry a great weight on your shoulders Princess."

"I was told you could help me?"

"I can." He confirmed.

"So…?" he smiled at her, and disappeared into the hut, leaving Emma outside. He reappeared a few moments later, carrying a small rectangular book in his hands.

"You have chosen the path out light?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Good, that is the right choice, however…" he gestured to the book in his hands. "The magic I am offering you requires you to dwell in the dark arts."

"I have to use dark magic?"

"Perhaps you should take a look it at before you make any kind of a decision." He offered her the book. Emma took it and opened it up to where he showed her. It didn't say very much, other than a small paragraph, but it was enough for Emma to know exactly why it was dark magic.

"I…" she felt lost for words as she re-read the spell.

"It is the only way for this war to stop. Without you, they have no reason to fight."

"If I do this, I'll never see them again." He shook his head.

"No, but you will be reunited with ones you have already lost." She nodded, closing the book and looking up at the old man.

"I have to do this."

"Is this the path you wish to choose?"

"Yes."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Emma had quickly decided the sea life was not for her, when she had first come to Killian. But looking upon the ship once more, she couldn't help but miss the simplicity of it. The Princess had intended to return to the Dark Castle as soon as she was done with the Apprentice, but instead had ended up here.

Not wishing to step aboard, Emma let out a high pitched whistle, one that Killian had taught her to do if she was ever in trouble. She waited for a moment, before seeing a dark figure emerge from the ships cabin, looking around frantically. The figure caught sight of Emma, and rushed over to her, tripping slightly as he did. Soon Emma looked up into the face of the troublesome Captain once more.

"Emma?" he looked shocked at seeing her, and Emma smirked.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He frowned at her, before sighing.

"Why are you here?" he glanced down at Max, who lurked menacingly behind Emma.

"I've come to say goodbye." His face fell, and even in the darkness Emma could see the sadness upon his face.

"I hoped you might." Emma frowned at this.

"Why?"

"I know about the future, and what you're going to do."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter." Emma shook it off, knowing however he might know would probably piss her off.

"Well anyway I knew I had to say goodbye to someone, and you seemed like the right person."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"No." he visibly sagged at her words. "Allying with my parents to try and break me and Regina apart is unforgivable."

"I know."

"But, I do forgive you for trying to kidnap me though." He brightened at this.

"You do?"

"You were doing what you thought was right, and your method was the most pirate way you could have done it." She smiled slightly at him. "I don't forgive for trying to get me away from Regina, but I thank you for looking out for me and trying to help, sort of."

"I know you really love her." He said quietly. "And I'm sorry this war had to happened, you're clearly a very lovable person that everyone will go to war for you, even me."

"So am I, but there is no other way. Regina is nothing but the Evil Queen and my parents are blinded by hate to see what is really before them. By doing this it will make them realise what they're doing." She shrugged. "And besides you can't fight over something that isn't there."

"I'm going to miss you." Emma couldn't help but pull the pirate into a strong hug, tears spilling down her face. "I have something for you." He voice was low and full of emotion.

"What?"

"Wait here." He said, and went back on board the ship, disappearing into his cabin, only to emerge a few moments later, carrying something.

"How on earth did you get that?" Emma stared at the white blanket in his hands, and slowly took it from him.

"I stole it from your parent's castle, I wanted something of you." The blonde ran her fingers of her name which was embroidered into the fabric.

"Thank you Killian."

"Take care of yourself Swan."

"You too Hook." He smiled at her, shifting from foot to foot.

"What's going to happen to the wolf?"

"Don't worry; I have a plan for him." She smiled down at Max, who rubbed up against her leg.

"You should get going." He suggested and Emma nodded.

"Goodbye Killian Jones."

"Goodbye Emma Swan."

Xxxxxxxx

The next evening Emma stood on the balcony of the royal chambers, watching as all the troops marched back and forth, preparing supplies for the march in the morning. Emma wished the morning would never come, and that she could just stay like this forever, staring out at the sunset.

"Are you alright darling?" warm arms wrapped around Emma stomach, and she relaxed back into Regina.

"I'm fine my love." She answered, closing her eyes as Regina's lips trailed down her throat.

"I need to talk to you about something." She husked into Emma's ear, nipping it as she did.

"Oh?" the Princess turned to look at the Queen, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you stay here." Regina said, looking Emma directly in the eye. "I don't want you getting hurt on the battlefield."

" _You don't want me to see you try and slaughter my parents you mean."_ Emma nodded at Regina, and let the older woman draw her into a deep kiss.

"Come." The Queen coaxed, pulling Emma with her, as she walked to the bed. Regina gently pushed Emma back, letting her fall upon the soft mattress.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Regina smiled, and lowered herself down upon the Princess, kissing her passionately, letting their bodies mould together, making them one.

"Let me love you." The Queen purred, and Emma snapped her fingers, vanishing their clothing, making Regina chuckle.

"You've finally gotten the hang of that I see?"

"Now it all goes away." Emma said proudly, making Regina chuckle.

Emma pulled the older woman into another kiss, wishing to not waste time, knowing tonight was their last night together. Regina quickly took the lead, and moved Emma around, so that she was on the Queen's lap. The blonde straddled Regina and pushed her against the head board, making sure they were both still eye level.

The Queen wasted no time, and snaked her hand between Emma's thighs, stroking the wet folds she found there. Emma mimicked the older woman's actions and placed her own hand against Regina's sex, moaning at how wet she was.

"You're so wet." Emma murmured against Regina lips, making the older woman smirk.

"All for you." She whispered back, before capturing pale lips with her own. Fingers soon sank into Emma, making her cry out and arch back. She quickly followed suit, listening as Regina hissed into the neck, as Emma entered her with two fingers.

Both women rocked against each other, as their orgasm's built up quickly. Curses were cried out and moans constantly filled the large room as both women climaxed together, the blonde crying out while the brunette moaned her lover's name.

"I love you Regina."

"I love you too."

Emma wished the night would never end, and she clutched Regina with all that she had.

 **A/N: Shameless self-promotion here, but if you guys want to follow me on Tumblr, my name is singing-it-loud and it's all Ouat pretty much! Also I put up information about my FanFictions on it too (Update times, summaries of new chapters) So go check it out! Please Review as always, and I know the author note at the beginning of this chapter is kind of a bummer, but these things happen.**

 **Also I really encourage you guys to get involved with Cancer awareness stuff! Over the last couple of months I've met a lot of amazing people through my Granny's cancer and a lot of them are young and didn't catch it in time, so I really encourage you guys to be more aware and to donate to Cancer research if you can.**

 **You don't have to, I just want to try and make people more aware of how easily it can hit you and how you can prevent it by being more aware.**

 **So yeah, depressing stuff over now I swear. I love you all and hope you all take good care of yourselves! Till next time Kids.**


	23. The Beginning Of The End

True Love

 **A/N: Thank you for all of your kind words. I love you all!**

Chapter 23- The Beginning Of The End

The wind whipped at the blonde's face as she stood next to the tense Queen. However hard Emma had wished, the morning had come and the war had truly begun. The Princess shifted from foot to foot as the army lined up in front of them, all fully equipped, wearing gleaming armour bearing the emblem of the Queen, and carrying freshly sharped weapons.

Regina seemed oddly calm, as if it were simply another day. She wore black armour, which practically glowed in the sunlight. A red cape hung from her shoulders, flapping gently in the wind as she surveyed the preparations before her.

"We should be ready to go soon." Regina murmured, turning to look at the nervous Princess. She reached out and ran a finger down Emma's cheek, making the younger girl jump. "It'll be alright my love."

"I know, I'm just a little jumpy." The Queen smiled, moving her hand to gently grasp Emma's chin, bringing emerald eyes to meet with dark chocolate.

"You'll stay safely inside, won't you?" Emma nodded.

"I will, you need to not worry about me." The Queen slipped her hand down to Emma's neck, pulling their bodies together.

"I always worry about you darling." Emma stared up into Regina's eyes, trying to ignore the pangs of pain in her heart.

"I know." There was a pause before Regina spoke again.

"All will be well again Princess." She said, looking deep into Emma's eyes. "No matter what happens, we shall be together."

"But-"

"I won't let anyone take you from me." Emma forced herself not to flinch when nails dug into her skin slightly.

"I know you won't."

"We will be happy, once this is all over. I promise you, everything will be perfect." Emma ignored the evil glint in Regina's eye and pressed a chaste kiss to her plump lips, before pulling away again.

"I wish to say goodbye to Graham, and to wish him luck." Emma muttered, feeling Regina tense.

"If you wish to do so, then I shall allow it." The blonde smiled up at the Queen.

"It won't take long and I shall be back to see you off."

"I shall wait for my goodbye kiss."

Xxxxxxxx

Emma weaved through the crowds of soldiers, searching for signs of the Captain. Max trotted next to her, looking all around as the various things going on at once. There was so much activity all around her; it was proving near impossible to find Graham.

Max yipped at her, gesturing towards as stressed looking Graham, whizzing through the crowd. Emma quickly followed after him; trying to catch up to the over worked man. When he came in reach, Emma reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side so that they could talk in some kind of privacy.

"Emma? I thought you were with the Queen?" The blonde shook her head at him.

"I was, but I wished to come and see you." He smiled at her, but it faded when he caught her serious expression.

"I feel this isn't going to end with me saying goodbye to you."

"The other way around." He frowned at her.

"I don't understand." Emma wrung her hands, glancing down at Max.

"I don't have time to explain." She said nervously. "I came to make you promise me something."

"What?"

"If anything is to happen to me, I want you to take care of Max." He scrunched his face up at her words, concern shone in his eyes.

"Emma what are you talking about? What's going to happen to you?!"

"Please Graham! Promise me you'll take care of him?" Emma grasped his leather gloved hand and placed a faintly glowing dandelion in his hand.

"Emma tell me what's going on? I can help!" Tears pricked at the blonde's eyes, but she forced them back.

"It's too late for that Graham." He sighed, brushing away a tear which had managed to escape.

"I promise." He said heavily, tucking the dandelion away in his vest.

"Thank you." She whispered, and he pulled her into a hug which she immediately returned.

"And thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For being my friend." Emma smiled, pulling back to look at him.

"Good luck Captain." He bobbed his head at her.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but whatever it is…I hope it's worth it."

"Saving the people you love is always worth it, even if you're saving them from themselves."

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma quickly located Regina again, standing upon a podium, barking orders at people. She hesitated for a moment, before climbing up to stand with the Queen once more.

"Princess." Regina husked as soon as Emma was close enough to hear her.

"How long until you leave?"

"Any moment now." Emma nodded and Regina turned back to crowd to address them all.

"The enemy awaits us upon the field of battle!" she yelled, and Emma watched as the soldiers jeered and insulted her parents. "Today we shall be triumphant, and defeat Snow White once and for all!" They all cheered.

"In the name of your Queen I tell you to fight! And to win! Destroy all those who cross your path and claim your victory!" Emma watched as many of them began mounting horses, while others stamped their feet and clashed their weapons together.

"Now go! Fight for me my brave soldiers!" They all cheered once more, before the commanders began yelling their own orders. The blonde turned to look back at the Queen as the army began to leave the Dark Castle and make their way towards the field of battle, where her parents were no doubt waiting for them.

"Very inspirational." Emma said, and Regina smirked at her.

"You owe me a kiss." She said, invading Emma's personal space and looking down on the younger Princess.

"I suppose I do." Regina wasted no time with talking, and leant down to capture Emma's lips in a deep kiss. The blonde wrapped her arm around the Queen's slim waist, while delicate fingers tangled themselves in blonde tresses. The kiss was short, but both women felt satisfied with it.

"I'll see you soon." The Queen whispered into Emma's ear, placing a light kiss just below it.

"Be safe." Regina nodded, kissing her once more upon the forehead, before whisking off down to where her horse stood. Emma watched as the Queen gracefully mounted the horse and sped off after her army.

"You'll see me sooner than you think."

Xxxxxxxx

Snow paced up and down her tent, while her husband studied battle plans. She was completely on edge, and was no longer able to just sit and wait like Charming.

"Snow everything is going to be fine." He tried reassuring, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"I can't just sit and wait for Regina to turn up Charming!" she snapped, continuing to pace. Charming sighed and stood, walking over and taking his wife in his arms, holding her close.

"We're going to get her back Snow, and when we do, everything will be perfect again." She relaxed a little into his embrace.

"What if you get hurt?" her voice quivered slightly.

"We either come out of this together, or not at all." He said and she nodded, kissing him gently.

"Come, we should check on what's happening." They left the tent hand in hand and were met by a blazing sunset.

"Well at least the weather has decided to be nice eh?" he said, smiling at his wife. The couple walked through the temporary camp, inspecting many of the soldiers who wandered around, all waiting for the same thing. A look out had been stationed up a hill, and would blow a huge horn when the Evil Queen came into sight.

Snow climbed upon a rock, and surveyed her army. They were strong, there was no doubt in that, but she still feared what was to come and whether they were ready.

A sound shattered the air, and Snow's head whipped to the hills as the ringing of a horn filled her ears.

"IT'S HER!" she heard someone yell behind her.

"THE EVIL QUEEN!" Yelled another. Charming quickly came to join Snow on the rock as Regina and her army came into view, galloping towards them. Snow gripped her husband's hand and turned to him, their eyes locking together.

"I love you." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered back, before turning to see Regina's army come to a stop. A huge gap was left between the two armies. Snow watched as her men all lined up, raising their weapon and awaiting her command.

"Good evening Regina." She called, locking eyes with her step-mother.

"Can we skip the pleasantries!" she snapped, glaring back at the younger Queen.

"Fine. Give us back our daughter!" she said calmly. Regina laughed loudly, making everyone tense.

"Or what?" Regina smirked at her step-daughter.

"I will kill you!" Even from this distance, Snow could see the evil look that flashed in Regina's face.

"So I either return your daughter or face death?" Snow and Charming both nodded.

There was a heavy silence all around, the only noise coming from the armour of the soldiers as they shifted nervously.

"Death it is then." Regina called out, and Snow closed her eyes momentarily.

"So be it!" she hissed, and raised her hand and drawing her sword. Regina mimicked Snow's actions and all the men braced themselves.

"CHARGE!" Screamed both women, and shouts filled the air as both armies rushed towards it each.

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma stood alone in the courtyard, holding the book from the Apprentice in her hands. Silence hung all around her as she stared down at the book. The blonde took in a deep breath, and readjusted her satchel. She pulled it round to her front and looked inside, double checking everything she cared about was inside. Emma wasn't sure if they would go with her, but having them with her was comforting. She placed her hand inside, running it along the soft fabric of her blanket. Her eyes glazed over the many drawing she had done, of Regina and Max and various other things. In that moment Emma wished she had a drawing of her parents as well. Nestled deep in the satchel, also sat Emma's doll from her parents.

Pushing the bag behind her, Emma focused on the book in her hands once more, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she called out into the empty courtyard.

"I hoped you might call." Said a voice behind Emma, and she turned to see the Dark One leaning against the wooden pole which Killian had been tied to all that time ago.

"Is this all worth it? This future you want me to fulfil?" She asked, staring at him. "I hope whatever it is you want…you get. Otherwise all this will truly have been for nothing."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see dearie." Emma sighed heavily.

"Fine, but do this one thing for me." She said. "Will you show me how to work this spell?"

"I guess so." He shrugged, skipping over to where Emma stood. He plucked the book from her hands and looked the spell over for a moment, before waving his hand.

"Is that it?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"When it is time, the spell will activate at the wave of your hand." He said, before pointing to a bit in the spell. "But only if you do this bit."

"I understand."

"Be careful dearie, do it wrong and you won't get the results you're hoping for." She nodded at him.

"Here." She offered him the book. "I don't want this with me any longer." He took the book from her hand.

"I'd get going if I were you dearie, the battle's just begun." With that he was gone with a slight pop, leaving Emma alone once more.

"I know you're there." She called out, looking into the shadows where a shaggy wolf sheepishly emerged. He padded over to her and Emma knelt down to pull him close. He cried into her chest, and Emma stroked his fur gently as he made whining and huffing sounds.

"I'm going to miss you too." She whispered, her own tears streaming down her face into his white fur. He shook his head so that his dandelion fell from behind his ear into Emma's lap, making her frown. He nudged it with his nose, encouraging Emma to pick it up.

"I can't take this." He huffed at her, and bumped his head against her leg. "Fine, but Graham has your other one." He nodded at her.

"He's going to take good care of you." She whispered, kissing his head. "I love you."

She straightened up and flexed her arms, readying to poof away, but stopped at a yip from Max.

"No, you're not coming with me." He growled at her, pushing up against her. "It's too dangerous! You could get hurt." He merely huffed at her and Emma caved. "Together till the end." She muttered, waving her hand and poofing them both away.

Xxxxxxxx

Swords clashed, and screams rang out as defeated soldiers collapsed everywhere. Fighting in the middle, Snow and Regina went head to head, their swords crashing together as they fought in vain to kill the other.

"You took my daughter from me you bitch!" Snow screamed, slashing at Regina who dodged.

"You tried taking my true love! AGAIN!" Regina roared back, bringing her sword down hard on Snow, who barley deflected it. The younger brunette stumbled, and the older Queen took her chance, bringing her sword down on Snow.

A great flash of light erupted all around, blowing everyone apart. Regina went flying back words, landing in a heap on the ground, looking around for the source of magic. Her eyes widened when they met emerald ones, looking at her sadly. The Queen scrambled to her feet, noticing everyone had stopped fighting to look upon the Princess who had joined the battle.

"Emma?" Snow said whispered.

"Look at all these men, these innocent men, laying down their lives over nothing." Emma said calmly.

"No!" Snow shook her head, but Emma turned to Regina.

"I knew you would do a lot for revenge, but this?" Emma didn't wait for a reply and instead looked upon each of the soldiers around her.

"Your Queen's have led you here under their own personal gain." She said loudly so that she could be heard by everyone present. "Both are here thinking they finally have a chance to defeat there enemy, and have ignored the consequences of their actions."

"Emma what are you saying?" Snow said, still sprawled on the floor. Emma approached her mother and offered a hand to help her up. Suddenly Charming burst through the crowd to join his wife, staring wide eyed at his daughter who smiled at him.

"I know you only wanted me back, but your actions have caused so many terrible things to happen. You resurrected the Evil Queen, and if it weren't for you, none of this would be happening." Emma looked at her parents sadly. "I love you with all my heart, I truly do."

"Emma come home please." Snow begged, reaching for her daughter. Emma said nothing in reply, and instead turned to Regina. The blonde briefly glanced at Max, who was sat next to Graham, who had forced himself to the front of the crowd.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina asked, her face confused.

"Falling in love with you was the furthest thing from the mind when we met, but after sometime I met a different woman entirely…I met Regina. And I fell in love with her." Regina smiled at Emma. "I would have moved mountains for you, but after a while I realised something." There was a pause before the Princess spoke again.

"I'm in love with Regina, I have been since the day we met and will do from now until the end of the world. But you…you're not Regina."

"Emma no." The Queen whispered.

"You are the Evil Queen." Emma could feel the tears on her face, but she ignored them. Reaching down, she pulled the ring from her finger, and took Regina's hand, pushing the ring onto a delicate finger. "This belongs to you, it always will."

"Emma please don't do this." The Princess squeezed her eyes shut, and plunged her other hand deep into her chest, reaching for the rapidly beating organ she found there. Closing her shaking fingers around the fragile muscle, she pulled it free.

"This also belongs you. My heart, body and soul are yours Regina." Tears streamed down the blonde's face now. "But I can't love someone who isn't there, it hurts too much."

The Princess turned away from the now crying Queen, and returned to the centre of the battlefield.

"I love you." She said, looking first to Regina, then to her parents. "Both of you. But I do not belong in this world, I never have." She bowed her head, fear of her next move taking over her body and halting her movements. Words suddenly filled her mind, as a warm feeling filled her with strength.

 _Just look up and you'll see me_

Emma raised her head, and locked eyes with ghostly form Eron once more. He smiled at her, and nodded. She smiled back and waved her hand, causing magic to fill the air. There was a crack and the earth before her crumbled away and instead was replaced by a swirling portal, magic crackling off of it.

"My Prophesy is fulfilled." She said loudly.

"Emma!" Screamed her parents and Regina together.

"Don't forget me." She said, before jumping into the portal. The last sounds she heard were the screams of her loved ones, before she plunged into darkness.

The End.

 **A/N: There will be a sequel. It's going to be called Love, Fate and Magic. Could be published tomorrow or in a month, so keep an eye out.**

 **Thank you for reading, I love you all! Till next time Kids.**


End file.
